


You Are My Daytime, My Nighttime, My World, My Life

by SpiderBites



Series: Dating Wanda Maximoff [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chicken Pox, F/F, F/M, Finally, Fluff, I'll tag as I go, Making Out, Making bets, Paranoia, Pietro has it too, Rating my go up for future chapters, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Sneaking out to the barn for alone time with Wanda, The team are staying in the house, You Two Are Always Getting Interrupted, You and Wanda are officially dating, You're Clint's eldest child, blackhill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: Four months have passed since your first kiss with Wanda and you’re officially a couple. You’ve also passed all your exams with flying colours and are nervously waiting to hear if you have gotten into your chosen colleges. And to top things off? Your dad is finally going to retire from the Avengers.Your life is pretty much perfect.Except for one thing. On the horizon, there is an organisation that is threatening to ruin everything.And it’s only a matter of time until they do.





	1. The One Where You’re Just Like a Couple of Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back! :D
> 
> Part two is finally here and I'm so excited for this next instalment of the story and I just hope you're all in for the ride. 
> 
> The rating may go up in future chapters, I'm not sure yet...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it :)

You can’t sleep. 

It’s almost one in the morning and you’re wide awake, scrolling through Facebook, utterly bored. Around you, the house is deadly quiet. Your siblings have been asleep for hours. Nathaniel had been the first, eyes drifting during dinner until he couldn’t keep awake anymore and dozed off with a piece of pasta dangling from his mouth. 

Lila and Cooper were next. One second you were all watching a movie, laughing away when Bailey let Destiny collide with a wall; and the next, they were both asleep, Cooper’s head resting on top of his sister’s. Your mom carried Cooper while you carried Lila and together, you had put them to bed. 

Not long after that, your mom got up and pressed a long kiss to your head and stated she was heading to bed too. You knew it wasn’t true; she was struggling to sleep just as much as you were. 

You shift on your bed, moving so you’re now lying on your side with an arm tucked under your head before averting your attention back to your dim phone screen. 

A sigh escapes your lips.

Wanda hasn't texted you back and you miss her a lot. 

You spot a video captioned: Absolutely hilarious! Must watch! 

You’re about to click it, interest piked, when your door creaks open slightly. Your eyes snap up and you wordlessly watch as it slowly moves. You instantly regret switching Finding Dory to The Hills Have Eyes because now you’re sure a cannibal is sneaking into your room. The door stops and so does your heart. 

“Mom?”

When there’s no answer, you sit up, phone being forgotten on your bed. 

“Cooper? I swear to God…”

Forcing all thoughts of cannibals from your head, you get up and throw your door wide open. You’re momentarily glad there’s no one there. You peer down the hallway, eyeing all the closed doors before glancing at the stairway. There is no explanation as to why your door opened like that.

“This house is so creepy at night.”

You’re quick to close your door, feeling marginally safer when it’s shut. You turn. And scream. 

There, lying on your bed with that devilish smirk, is Wanda. 

“Hey…”

“Wanda!” You all but tackle her into a tight hug. “You’re back! Wait, you’re supposed to be with my dad, is he okay?”

Wanda nods as she brushes your hair from her face. You shift to sit on her lap, arms still around her neck.

“He is fine. I was just able to get back earlier.” She replies, looking at you fully.

“What?”

“Is it possible that you’ve gotten even more beautiful since I left?” 

You can’t help but smile at her words, no matter how cringey. Your cheeks redden. 

“Oh shut up.” 

Wanda winks at you. 

“I love how easily I can make you blush.”

You shoot her a glare. 

“You know what else I love making you do?” Wanda asks as her hands rest on your hips. 

“What’s that?” 

“How easily you melt into me…” Wanda leans forward and presses her lips firmly onto yours. “...whenever I kiss you.”

Instead of replying, you capture Wanda’s lips once more and kiss her deeply. Wanda is quick to take control and she’s kissing you harder, a fervent need that you have never known before. Her hands grip you tighter and she drags you down until you’re both lying awkwardly on your bed. She nips at your bottom lip and you open your mouth, about to grant her access, because, fuck, you want this so much, but a sudden thought comes into your head and you find yourself pulling back. 

“Dare I ask how you got in here?” 

Wanda shakes her head and kisses you again. 

“Wanda,” you giggle when she tries to follow you, “if my mom catches us…”

“Then we’ll have to be quiet.” Wanda says. “Now, less talking, more kissing.”

This time, Wanda’s tongue invades your mouth straight away and you can’t help but gasp. She groans softly, low in her throat as she rolls you over onto your back. Her hands disappear under your shirt once more, fingers brushing your bra…

The video you were going to watch suddenly starts playing and it is heart stoppingly loud. The pair of you jerk apart and you frantically move to grab your phone to silence it. When you do, the quiet is almost deafening. You’re both breathing hard as you listen. 

For a second, you think you’re in the clear but when you hear footsteps coming your way, Wanda dives off your bed and disappears into your closet just as your mom knocks lightly. 

“Hey kiddo, you okay? It’s late.”

You know you’re flustered as you hastily yank your top down. 

“Yeah, sorry - I didn’t know my phone was gonna play the video so loud.”

Your mom smiles at you.

“Can’t sleep either, huh?”

“No...guess I’m just missing dad more than I thought.”

“Me too. Hey, he’ll be home next week. And I think Pietro and Wanda are coming with him too…”  Your mom waggles her eyebrows. 

“Mom,” you groan. 

“How’re things going with you two?" she asks. "Is she a good kisser?”

“Oh my God, no! I’m not having this talk now!”

Your mom raises her hands in a mock surrender. 

“Okay, okay.”

She walks into your room and pecks your forehead. 

“Get some sleep, okay?”

“I will if you will.”

“We got ourselves a deal, kiddo.”

“Night, mom.”

“Night, Y/N.”

Your mom walks back to your door, but stops before she leaves. 

“Goodnight, Wanda.”

You cover your face with your hands as you hear Wanda’s reply,

“Night, Laura.”

“The door stays open tonight.” 

You can only nod. 

When your mom goes, you look up from your hands and only when you hear her bedroom door shut, does Wanda vacate the closet. You’re happy to see she’s blushing too. When you make eye contact, you both burst out laughing. 

“I really thought we had gotten away with that.” Wanda says as she sits down next to you. 

“I would have been surprised if we had.” 

The two of you are silent then and when Wanda’s hand rests on top of yours, you can’t help but smile. 

“So…” Wanda says, pursing her lips a little. “Am I good kisser?” 

You snort, reach blindly behind you and smack her square in the face with your pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr at widowbitessting (SpiderBites!) if you wanna pop up and chat :)


	2. The One Where Nathaniel gets the Chickenpox - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay guys, I've had such a block recently with this chapter!
> 
> I ended up writing much more than I anticipated, so I had to end it a little sooner...but I think it kinda works out better, especially for the next couple of chapters! *evil laugh* Oh yes, things are gonna get interesting...
> 
> Also, I think Moya krasavitsa might mean my beauty or something but I was trying to go for my beautiful girl, y'know, cuz Wanda is a smooth talker.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

You wake up with someone breathing on your face.

The gentle breath tickles your nose as it pulls you reluctantly from your dream and back into reality. You mumble something incomprehensible, still slightly asleep. It feels stupidly early. Without even opening your eyes, you know it’s too early for you and there is no reason for you to be awake yet. You nestle back into your pillow, subconsciously burrowing into the person who has their arms draped over your small frame.

You feel safe.

A sigh escapes your lips as you desperately try to fall back asleep again and for a few blissful moments, you’re drifting away again, seconds away from being reunited with the dream you so desperately wanted to get back too; when, from somewhere downstairs, you hear Nathaniel screaming as loudly as he possibly can. You mentally wave sleep goodbye before begrudgingly opening your eyes.

Wanda’s face is inches from your own.

You blink, momentarily dazed as to what she's doing there, but when your head catches up and the memories from the night before come flooding back, you can't help but smile. Wanda is here. She's in your bed, spooning you. Fast asleep. You shuffle, trying to free your arm which is being pinned by Wanda’s, but when you move, Wanda pulls you closer. You try your hardest to keep a laugh in as your nose connects with her mouth and struggle pitifully against her strong hold. She isn’t set on letting you go anytime soon.

“Wanda,” you giggle, still trying to get away. “My nose, it's is in your mouth.”

“Shhh, Y/N,” she murmurs sleepily, “I am trying to sleep.”

“Well I can’t,” you whine. You tentatively poke her ribs and move your head back so your nose is no longer pressed against her lips. Wanda groans, breath tickling your face and when you poke her again, she shuffles back, trying to get away. The only thing is, her arms stay locked around you and they drag you with her until her back is pressing firmly against the wall. You raise your eyebrow at her, smirking a little. When you poke her again, your heart flutters when she sleepily laughs.

“Stop,” she says half heartedly.

“And how am I supposed to do that?” You ask in a quiet whisper, “if you don’t let me go...”

One of Wanda’s eyes open slightly and she looks down at you.

“Maybe I don’t want to let you go just yet.” Wanda replies, a little more awake now. “I quite like having you in my arms.”

“Oh really?”

“Really.” Wanda says. She leans forward and pecks your nose before engulfing it completely in her mouth. You make a startled noise, utterly thrown off guard and immediately grossed out when you feel Wanda’s tongue lick your nose. When she starts to tickle you, you try to throw yourself back, wriggling desperately in her iron grip.  

“Stop!” You laugh. But Wanda is relentless now that she has woken up and she has her prey in sight. She moves quickly, keeping you pinned to the bed as she towers over you; her hair creating a curtain around your face. It’s like she has created your own little haven and you never want to leave.

“Make me,” Wanda whispers, eyes drifting to your lips. You try to move your arms but Wanda’s hands are gripping your wrists tightly into the mattress. She isn’t budging. Wanda is grinning down at you, eyes alight with humour. She’s moving your hands up then, dragging them up until they disappear under your pillow and she keeps them there with one of her hands. With her free hand, she trails her fingers over the exposed part of your stomach.

The tickling starts again and you dissolve into a fit of giggles.

“P-please, Wanda,” You’re laughing almost uncontrollably now. “I can’t, I can’t -”

Her lips are on your own in an instant. She takes your breath away as you’re momentarily stunned. Despite her urgency, Wanda is kissing you with the utmost passion, slowly and deeply and you’re so caught up in the moment that you’ve forgotten how your lungs work. They’re screaming at you and it’s only when Wanda pulls back, does your brain begin to function again and you’re finally able to get oxygen back into your body.

“Good morning,” Wanda says as she lets go of your wrists from under the pillow. She strokes a rogue piece of hair from your face before planting a soft kiss to your cheek. “My _printsessa_.”

“Morning, beautiful.” You reply back, leaning up to capture her lips again. But she pulls back, shaking her head and you can’t help but feel a little rejected.

“Trust me?”

You nod, a little unsure. What was she going to do to you? Your stomach clenches at the thought - Wanda could do anything to you right now and you probably wouldn’t be able to stop her; not that she would do something without your consent, but the thought of her handling you a little rougher than she normally does sends delicious tingles through your body.

That’s when you register that she’s spooning you again, head nestled into the back of your neck. And that is really not what you were expecting her to do. You’re about to turn around, to either ask her what it is she is doing or kiss her, when Cooper comes walking in, eyes glued to his tablet. You visibly tense in her arms, mentally thanking her for changing your positions. She replies with a gentle peck on your neck.

“Mom said breakfast is ready…” He says, not even looking up.

“Don’t you knock?”

“The door was already open…” He’s tapping vigorously on his tablet now.

“I'm surprised you know seeing as your eyes haven't left that bloody iPad.”

Cooper just shrugs, still standing in the same spot.

“Cooper. Get out of my room.” You snap. Wanda has started to rub soothing circles on your hip. With a sigh, your brother finally looks up; and is clearly just as shocked to see Wanda as you were last night.

“When did you get here?” He blurts out. His tablet makes a noise and he briefly glances down at his lost game. He looks back up. “Is the guest room not made up? Is that why you’re sharing a bed?”

You have to bite your lip to keep yourself from smiling. So inquisitive and so naive.

“Your sister let me in last night when I got here and I did not want to hassle her about.” Wanda replies. It isn’t a total lie.

“Where’s Pietro? And my dad?”

“They’re still working. They’ll be back soon though.”

Cooper’s eyes light up. “Really?”

“Yes,” Wanda says.

“Dad’ll finally be able to see me play baseball!”

“He will, bud.” You smile at him. “Now get out.”

He huffs, clearly not done with the conversation.

“I’ll launch your iPad out of my window. Don’t think I won’t.”

You both stare at one another, an unspoken thing the pair of you do whenever the other threatens something. Your dad calls it the Barton Stand Off.

Cooper narrows his eyes, as if daring you, but when you go to get out of bed, he retreats back, clutching his iPad to his chest.

“I’m going, I’m going!”

“That’s what I thought.”

You shoot Cooper a victorious smile as he vacates your room before turning around to face Wanda again.

“Did you sleep okay?” You ask.

“Better than I have in a while.”

Her fingers have drifted back up and are playing with your hair again.

“Really? Even though it’s cramped?”

Wanda just smiles.

“It just gives me more of an excuse to hold you close…” Her voice trails off as she leans down and gives you a soft kiss. Downstairs, you can hear Lila and Cooper bickering.

“We should get up.” You murmur against her lips. Wanda whines in protest.

“Do we have to?” She somehow manages to pull you closer. “Can’t we stay in bed a little longer, _printsessa_?”

She nibbles at your bottom lip, teeth tugging at it playfully. You’re about to agree when you hear footsteps barreling your way.

“Incoming,” You mutter just as Lila comes charging into your room. She easily spots Wanda and hurls herself on top of you both.

“Hi, Wanda!”

“Hello, Lila,” Wanda grins.Your sister wedges herself in between the pair of you, effectively forcing you from the bed all together. You land with a thud on the floor.

“Lila!” You groan. But your sister is too enthralled with Wanda to even hear you. “Guess I'm up then. I'm going to go do my teeth, Lila don't squeeze Wanda to death, okay?”

"Okay!"  
  
You shoot Wanda a wink before you quickly retreat from your room. You can hear Lila asking her a billion and one questions as you make your way across the landing and it's only when you shut the door do you finally get some peace and quiet. As you start to brush your teeth, you observe yourself in the mirror; looking at your slightly greasy and untamed hair. Maybe a quick shower wouldn't hurt either.  
  
The quick shower turns into a fifteen minute one. With the radio on, you completely lose track of time. You spend the majority of your shower dancing away to whatever the radio randomly puts on next, and it's only in the last five minutes that you remember you've left Wanda alone with your sister and you quickly wash.

You've finished in record time and get out, going to reach for your towel when you see it's not there.

“Shit,”

Your towel is still hanging on the back of your bedroom door. You frantically look around the bathroom, praying your mom has left her towel in your bathroom for some unknown reason. She hasn't. The only person who has, is Lila. You frown at the towel, glaring at Elsa as she smiles up at you.

It's a snug fit. The towel only just manages to cover you but even then, you’re pulling at it quite tightly. You really hope Lila has gone downstairs. Opening the door a little, you peer into the empty hallway before making a break for it; running quickly until you skid into your room.

Wanda turns on the chair, half way through brushing her hair and looks at you. At least she’s alone. Her eyes rake over your body.

“Now this is a sight I could get used to.”

“What? Me in my sister’s towel?”

Wanda shrugs. “As much as Elsa is flattering you, I was talking about the length.”

Her eyes rake over your legs for emphasis and you can't help but blush. But after a couple of seconds, you roll your eyes and scoff.

“Oh please.” You reply. Wanda raises her eyebrow at you. “I’m a sight for sore eyes more like.”

Wanda gets to her feet and walks over to you.

“A sight for sore eyes?” she asks.

You sigh. “Never mind.”

“No, tell me.”

Wanda pulls you into her arms, her fingers tracing your skin.

“You said that I was a sight you could get used to. I’m really not. Trust me.”

Wanda looks at you sadly. “You don’t think you’re beautiful?”

You shake your head. Wanda leans forward and softly pecks your nose.

“I’m afraid I have to disagree with you, Y/N.” She says, looking at you intensely. “You’re the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I could not believe my eyes when I first saw you; I thought an angel had descended from the sky to greet me. I could stare at you forever and still feel like I haven’t had enough of you.”

You’re bright red.

“Plus,” Wanda continues as she chews at her bottom lip, “your cute smile just makes me melt.”

“Smooth, Maximoff, smooth.”

Wanda grins.

“Please don’t think you’re not pretty, Y/N, because you are.” She tickles your sides, causing you to laugh.

“I’ll try, but I can’t make any promises.”

“Then I will tell you you’re beautiful every single day until I die.” She cups your face. “ _Moya krasavitsa.”_

“What?”

“My beautiful girl.” Wanda smiles, eyes following a small droplet of water as it trails down your arm. “One day I would like to kiss every inch of your body, if you’ll let me.”

“You’re enjoying making my blush aren’t you?”

“You have no idea.” Wanda winks as her hands move to the top of your towel. “I wonder how red I could make you…”

She starts to pull the towel and your breath hitches. Wanda immediately stops.

“Too far?”

“N-no,”

Wanda grips your towel again and is about to open it fully.

“Y/N! Wanda! Breakfast!”

You both separate quickly, suddenly aware of your open door.

“I better get dressed.” You mutter breathlessly.

“I need to do my teeth.”

You go to walk past her but Wanda stops you and pulls you back in for a kiss.

“Dress fast. I won’t be held responsible for my actions if I come back and you’re still in that towel…”

Wanda winks and saunters from the room, leaving you stunned in her wake.

Yeah, Wanda Maximoff was going to be the death of you.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and you and Wanda finally make it downstairs. You’re trying to subtly hide a hickey with your semi dry hair and you can practically feel Wanda’s smug face behind you.

Dammit, Wanda.

There’s a blur and then Lila is tackling Wanda again for a hug. Behind her, Nathaniel smiles and waves his spoon around madly. Unluckily for your mom, it’s covered in porridge and some hits her square in the face.

“Excuse me, where’s my hug?” You ask. Cooper moves just as quickly as his sister and slams into you with such a force that it sends you both crashing onto the floor. You can only laugh as everyone looks in your direction. “I’m okay. Next time, give me a heads up, okay, Coop?”

“You wanted a hug.”

“Yeah, a hug. Not a broken bone.”

Cooper grins and clambers off you. Both he and your sister return to their chairs as Wanda helps you up.

“Coffee?” she asks.

“Please.”

“Did you two sleep okay?” Your mom asks while Wanda busies herself with mugs. You go and sit next to Nathaniel, who is chewing relentlessly on his bottle teat.

“Champ, you’re supposed to drink it, not eat the bottle.” You try and pry it from his hands but your baby brother has a vice like grip on it and isn’t set on letting it go.

“Really well, thank you Laura.” Wanda replies as she starts to pour water into one of the mugs.  

“Good.”

You happily watch Wanda for a second before your eyes fall on Nathaniel’s arm. You notice a fair few red spots and frown. You look at his other arm and see a few more. You’re about to open your mouth, to ask your mom when she suddenly gasps loudly, making everyone at the table jump.

“Gang, we’re running late!”

You resist the urge to sigh and watched as Lila runs off into the living room while Cooper inhales the rest of his toast.

“Dude, breath,” You laugh. He grins at you, moist chunks of bread stuck between his teeth and your face screws up in disgust. Your mom now has your baby brother in his arms and he is happily chomping on his tiny fist.

“Coop, we’re leaving in five. Y/N, sweetie, I love you but you need to get out of my way.”

You groan loudly as you drag yourself up. Wanda looks very confused as she holds two steaming mugs. You go up to her and wrap your arm around her waist.

“Ever seen the Barton’s Mad Dash?”

“The what?”

“You’re about to witness it in all of its glory.”

Wanda puts the coffee mugs back on the side. “Should I be scared?”

Your mom charges past you both, Lila’s coat dangling from her head by its hood, Nathaniel’s dirty diaper in her hand and Cooper hot on her heels. You quickly move out of the way to dodge a diaper to the face when she turns to talk to Cooper; colliding with Wanda in your eagerness to get away.

“They’re in the front, darling.”

She turns again and you duck this time, making Wanda laugh. You straighten yourself out and your mom puts the diaper in the trash. You slip your hand into Wanda’s.

“Just stay out of the way. Trust me.”

“Don’t forget your backpacks!” Your mom is frantic now, flurrying around the kitchen in a blur. She goes to the fridge and gasps loudly, throwing three sodden packed lunches into the sink. She looks at you.

“Oh no,”

“Oh yes,” your mom says. “Their lunches are ruined and I don’t have the time to go to the store before dropping them all off. You two are going to take Lila and Nathaniel for me.”

Wanda stands a little straighter.

“What’re Lila and Cooper gonna eat?”

“Whatever I get them from the store. Their lunches can afford to be late. They can’t.” Laura snaps her fingers. “Come on. Move it you two.”

Wanda moves first, dragging you along behind her.

When you get to the front door, you take Nathaniel from your sister and give him a quick peck on the cheek. You turn to look at your mom who is busy zipping up Lila’s coat.

“You know where you’re going, don’t you?” she asks.

“Yes...kind of.” Your mom glowers at you, making you take a cautionary step back. “Mom, it’ll be fine! Go, before the vein in your head pops.”

Laura looks at you for a second before turning her attention on Cooper.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

“What about me?” Lila asks.

“Me and Wanda are taking you.” You tell her, stretching your hand out. Lila happily takes it.

“I like it when you take me, Y/N.”

“I like it too, kiddo.” You reply, shifting Nathaniel in your arms.

“Wanda, you’re going to see where my school is!”

Laura is all but shoving you all out the door and you very nearly trip over Cooper as you go.

* * *

“Are you two going to get married?”

You nearly swerve into the next lane at Lila’s unexpected question. You’re really thankful Nathaniel is already at daycare. You keep your eyes glued on the road ahead, knowing your cheeks are glowing. Wanda smirks next to you.

“I,” you clear your throat, “erm, why are you asking, Li?”

“Cuz mommy and daddy are married.”

“Well, mom and dad have been together a very long time. Me and Wanda have only been dating four months...”

Wanda’s hand rests on your thigh, squeezing it gently. You begin to chew more vigorously on your gum.

“So?” Lila continues. “Bethany says her mommy and daddy got married after a couple months because they had a special surprise.”

Oh, this conversation is mortifying on every level.

“A special surprise, huh?” Wanda replies.

“Yeah! I don’t know what the means but if you two got a special surprise then you could get married too! I call dibs on flower girl.”

You indicate right, slowing down as you prepare to turn into Lila’s school. You’ve never been so happy to see it before.

“Can I be flower girl?”

“What do you think, Wanda?”

“I think Lila would make the prettiest flower girl. Cooper and Nathaniel would look really handsome in suits.”

You laugh as you pull up behind a line of cars that are making their way slowly towards the school. You tap your fingers on the steering wheel, praying that your sister will be happy with the reply and drop the topic altogether.

She doesn’t.

“Where do babies come from?”

You inhale your gum; coughing in surprise as Wanda quickly pats your back.

“You okay?” she asks. You nod.

“Lila, sweetie, you’ve gotta stop it with these surprise questions.”

“But Bethany’s mom told her! I’m old enough to know!”

You are really tempted to honk your horn.

“Exactly,” you reply, risking a glance at Wanda. “Bethany’s mom told her. Not her sister. That’s a question you can ask mom later, okay Lila?”

You watch her roll her eyes from the rear view mirror and you’re quite proud of that skilful dodge. Now you just need to avoid the topic until later. You’re almost at the dropping off bay, it’s just within your grasp yet it’s so far away and knowing your sister, she could drop another embarrassing question on you at any time.

“I had a dream last night,” she says, looking out of the window. Her eyes follow a small bird as it soars through the air, not far behind its mother.

“Oh yeah?” Wanda asks.

“Yeah! About daddy, too!”

You visibly relax in your seat. “What happened in your dream, princess?”

“We were sat on the couch, watching cartoons and eating chips. It was the best dream ever.”

“Better than the one you had where we owned Disneyland and got to ride all the rollercoasters we wanted to?” You pull forward a little more.

“Better,” Lila replies. “Wanna know why?”

“Go on then,” You say, smiling at her through the rear view mirror.

“Dad had retired from work. He got to spend all his time with us.”

Your heart sunk a little in your chest and you give a small smile as someone points you to a vacant spot. You quickly pull into it.

“I miss him, Y/N.”

“I miss him too, Lila. But he’ll be back soon and when he is, we can all sit on the couch and each chips and watch films, okay?”

Lila beams as she unclips her seatbelt. “Okay.”

You turn awkwardly in your seat and give Lila a quick kiss, emphasising it loudly to make her laugh. When you turn back, she gives Wanda a kiss on the cheek.

“Okay, monkey, have a good day, don’t cause mischief, do well in your classes and…” you think for a second, “don’t snog any boys.”

“Ew, gross, Y/N!” Lila giggles.

“I agree with your sister,” Wanda says with a smile. “Kissing boys are gross.”

Outside, two of Lila’s friends are waiting for her. When she sees them, she squeals and dives out of the car; throwing you a half hearted wave before hugging them both tightly.  You’re watching with an amused expression.

“She only saw them yesterday.”

It’s only when she walks into school and you lose sight of her, do you indicate and get ready to drive out. You let a couple of cars go past before pulling out.

“Well that was mortifying.” You say with a laugh. “I have no idea where she got that from.”

“I have no idea…” Wanda replies. You’re just about to pull out onto the main road when your cell starts to ring. You quickly glance at it before looking back at the road.

“Wanda, get it for me? It’s in my pocket.”

She smirks as her fingers make quick work of sliding your phone from your front pocket. It’s an unknown number.

“Want me to answer it?”

You glance at it.

“Er, yeah.” You reply, frowning when someone in their car behind flips you off.

“Y/N’s phone, Wanda speaking,” Wanda says, twirling a piece of her hair. “Oh hi. Yeah, she’s here. What? Really? Erm, yeah, we can be there in fifteen minutes. Okay, thank you. Bye.”

“Who was that?”

“Nathaniel’s playgroup,” Wanda says, “We need to pick him up. He has the chickenpox.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr at widowbitessting (The Avengers, Baby!) if you wanna pop up and chat :)


	3. The One Where Nathaniel gets the Chickenpox - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the looooong delay, it's been...a hectic month. I've finally left a job that was causing me so much misery and I've started at a new place and oh my Gosh I'm so much happier! Anyway, that's enough of my boring life! 
> 
> So how I thought this was going to be one chapter, was beyond me! *cracks knuckles* You’re in for a long one, guys!

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

You can't believe your ears. Your mom, Laura Barton, just uttered a curse word and clearly the only thing she is remorseful about is swearing in front of her son.

“Mom!” You hear Cooper shout.

“Sorry Nathaniel,” she mutters, and at that you roll your eyes.

“Cooper, mom.” You say, just as Cooper shouts, “Hey, I'm Cooper!”

“Cooper. Cooper sorry, pal.”

Even over the phone, you know your mom is overthinking everything.

“Mom, he’ll be okay-”

“I can't believe I didn't even notice he had them.”

You sigh. “Mom, you've had 4 kids and you're running on next to no sleep. You're allowed to make mistakes, yeah?”

“You’ve all had chickenpox before haven’t you?” She asks suddenly, catching you off guard.

“Er, yeah? ” You have to think for a second, “yeah ‘coz I caught them off Cooper and then Lila had them like the year after.”

“Has Wanda?”

You glance to your left and see Nathaniel waving madly at you through the window of the daycare building. You wave back, grinning.

“Had the chickenpox? I’m not sure but if she hasn’t, she probably will do now. It’s meant to be mega catchy isn’t it?” You reply. “And seeing as she’s carrying him -”

“What?”

“She’s carrying Nathaniel...if you’d have let me finish my sentence -”

“Y/N!”

“Mom!” You groan. “How is that my fault? She offered to get him for me.”

“Please double check, Y/N.”

“I will, I will.” Then you think of something. “Don't you dare put us in quarantine again. I mean it, mom. It was funny at first but by the end of the week -”

Your mom gasps, cutting you off. Again.

“Y/N, baby, are you going to be okay watching him for me?”

You roll your eyes. You can't help but feel a little irritated at her request; you were secretly hoping for some alone time with Wanda while you had the house to yourself and today was the perfect chance. Clearly not.

“It's gonna have to be, isn't it.”

But when you catch sight of Nathaniel laughing as Wanda relentlessly tickles him in the doorway, the irritation melts away.

“What was that honey? Sorry, Cooper was saying bye.”

“It's fine, mom. It'll be like a huge game of doctor.”

“I'll text you a list of stuff you need to get.” She sighs, “I could have gotten it all in the store for you. Maybe I've still got time to whiz around and meet you at home? Nathaniel hate shopping when he's sick.”

“Mom. Take a breather. We’ll go; you have, like a billion things to do today and Nathaniel hasn't clicked on he's sick yet, so if we go quick, we might get away with it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn't be saying this if I wasn't.” You reply. “Text me the list, yeah?”

“I will. Thanks baby.”

“No problem, mom. I've gotta go okay? I'll see you later.”

“Okay, Y/N. Bye!” You're about to hang up when, “Y/N?”

“Yeah, mom?”

“If he gets fussy, he's got a few pacifiers lying around the house; the red ones okay? He doesn't like the green ones.” You mom tells you. “And! He's got some chocolate ice-cream in the freezer if he gets a temperature or if his teeth start to ache-”

“Hang on, we have ice-cream?” You ask, genuinely dumbfounded. “When I asked last night you said we didn't.”

“Y/N, not now. Where was I?”

“Lying about ice-cream.”

“Y/N.”

“Mom, I know how to take care of my baby brother. I've done it plenty of times.”

“I've always been there though.”

“Just trust me, okay? He will be fine. If there are any issues, I will call you.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky.”

“Okay. Okay. I'll message you the shopping list now.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Oh and Y/N?” She asks.

“Yeah?”

“Give him a hug from me.”

“I will. See you later.”

“I'll let you know when I'm coming home.”

“Okay, mom.”

“I'm not sure how late I'll be but I'll keep you updated.”

“Okay, mom.”

“You might have to sort dinner.”

“That's fine with me.”

“Remember, Cooper doesn't like mushrooms.”

“I know.”

“And-”

“Mom. Stop stalling.”

“...okay. Bye, Y/N.”

“Bye, mom.”

You hang up and slouch into your seat as the beginning of a headache starts to pulse in your temple. You've forgotten how clingy Nathaniel gets when he's poorly. If he doesn't start howling for your mom, then he’ll start sobbing for your dad. Normally that isn't an issue; they've both been conveniently home the last couple times he's been sick, but this time you're not sure how he's going to act. He’ll no doubt scream and cry until his face turns purple and refuse to stop until your mom comes home. And then once he's calm, you'll get The Lecture of all Lectures from her.

The headache is quickly turning into a migraine. You inhale deeply and then exhale before coming to the conclusion that you need coffee. Hot, delicious coffee. And you need it now, preferably before Nathaniel starts complaining.

You have two choices. You can either pop into the Starbucks on the way to the drug store or go an extra fifteen minutes out of your way just for the Drive - Thru. Both are extremely tempting but you decide on the easier option. You want to get Nathaniel home as quickly as possible.

Grabbing your sunglasses from the sun visor, you quickly pop them on as you make a mental note: Wanda will probably want tea, Earl Gray no doubt, while Nathaniel will be more than happy with a small cup of lemons; add on whatever coffee you want and the total order isn't exactly going to take long to prepare.

As long as you're quick, you’ll have time.

Your eyes flutter shut as you try to ignore the presence of the ever more painful headache. Maybe opting for coffee isn’t the best idea. Water seems like the more logical solution; water fixes everything, according to your mom. But then, an opportunity to miss out on a caffeinated beverage, well then, you wouldn’t be Clint’s daughter. Just like Nathaniel takes after your mom with his love for lemons, you take after your dad for your love of coffee.

Another pulse of pain. And your eyes flicker open.

You glance out of your car window and frown a little. You can’t see Wanda or Nathaniel anywhere. Shifting in your seat, you turn to look behind you, half expecting to see her walking behind your car but she isn’t. Instead, what you do see is a blue sedan parked a little further behind you. Nothing out of the ordinary. You go to turn back when something catches your eye, a quick flash that looks like it belongs to a camera. You look back at the car, squinting ever so slightly to try and see past its darkened windows. But you can’t see anything. Except, maybe you can just make out the faint outline of a figure perching in the back seat...

“Y/N!”

You all but headbutt the ceiling of your car.

“What the fu-”

“Told you we’d make her jump! High five, buddy.”

Your heart is still racing in your chest as you turn back in your seat to slowly look at Wanda and Nathaniel. While Wanda is laughing, Nathaniel is clinging to her like a small monkey with his thumb in his mouth.

“You two are hilarious.”

“We know.” Wanda grins, shuffling Nathaniel in her arms to get him more comfortable.

“I want car,” Nathaniel says around his thumb.

“It's not in your bag, sweetie.” Wanda replies.

“Mommy must have forgotten to pack it, bud. It's waiting for you at home, okay?” You say. “Wanda’s gonna strap you in and we’ll get going.”

He wordlessly nestles into Wanda.

“I'd offer to help but after the stunt you just pulled, I don't think you deserve it.”

Wanda grins. “I'm sure I can manage just fine, thank you very much.”

You snort. “Good luck with that.”

“How hard can it be?”

* * *

It takes Wanda ten minutes to finally fasten your younger brother into his car seat. And throughout his wails and determined kicks for freedom, you watch it happen. You eventually did offer to help, hating to see Nathaniel in that kind of state but Wanda refuses; you’ve never seen her look so determined.

In the end, when you watched Nathaniel wiggle free from the straps again, you choose to ignore Wanda's stubbornness. A quick look through your bag and then you're holding out two snack options to Nathaniel: a candy bar and a small pack of raisins.

“Pick one,”

“Car,” he sobs.

“Nathaniel, car is at home. The sooner Wanda straps you in, the sooner you can play with it.”

His crying calms down a little.

“Pick one.”

He moves so suddenly that Wanda very nearly drops him. His tiny fists greedily go for the raisins and snatch them from your hand, before meekly adding a small “Fank you,” when he sees your stern expression.

“Good boy. Now stop wriggling.”

“Okay!”

Weird child, you were really expecting him to go for the chocolate bar. But then again, when he’s poorly, Nathaniel really isn’t himself.

After that, it only takes Wanda five minutes to figure out how to fasten him up. And how painful it was to watch her stubborn self struggle.

When Wanda eventually flops into the passenger seat beside you, she looks completely worn out. She groans.

“I am so hungry I could eat a cow.”

“A cow?”

“Yes...a cow.”

You look at her. “Don’t you mean a horse?”

Wanda looks a little confused.

“Why would I want to eat a horse? That’s disgusting.”

You laugh and shake your head before throwing the Hershey bar onto her lap.

“Have that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Just eat it before you start chasing a cow around a field.”

As Wanda rips open the chocolate wrapper, she shoots you a wink.

“Want some?”

“I’m okay, thanks.”

“Nathaniel, do you want some chocolate?” She asks.

“No ta,”

“More for me.” She bites a chunk off.

“Okay, bud. You good to go?” You ask.

“Yeah!”

As you start the car and indicate to turn out from your spot, Wanda’s eyes glance up at the rear view mirror, watching as a content Nathaniel munches away on his snack.

“I didn't even know he liked raisins.”

One car doesn’t let you in. You sigh impatiently.

“He's always had a love hate relationship with them. Kinda like my dad with Pietro.”

Wanda bursts out laughing. “Good one.”

Another two cars drive past as if you’re invisible.

You beam over at her. “Thanks.”

Looking back at the road, you’re ready to pull out once more when a blue sedan drives past. You very nearly drive straight into it.

“Woh, Y/N, careful!”

You break hard.

“Holy shi -” You gasp, watching as the car straightens back onto the road. “Is...is everyone okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Wanda is breathing hard, worried eyes on you. You quickly turn in your seat and see that Nathaniel is completely unfazed. You can’t help but sigh in relief.

“Are you okay, Y/N?”

You nod, shifting back.

“F-fine. My foot slipped,” You ready the car again. “Sorry.”

This time when you pull out, the road is clear. And the blue sedan is nowhere in sight.

Good riddance.

A couple of minutes pass in silence before Wanda speaks up.

“What is the plan?”

“We need to pop to the drug store, get some things for Nathaniel. Mom’s gonna text me a list. Then after that we need to get him home.”

“Sounds good to me.” Wanda eats some more of the chocolate. Then you remember something.

“Hey, Wanda?”

“Yeah?”

“You've had the chicken pox before, haven't you?”

“I have.” She smiles at you. “My brother however, hasn't.”

You bark out a laugh. “Well that should be fun.”

As you bring the car to a gentle stop at a red light, you watch Wanda eat some more of her candy bar. It doesn’t go unnoticed.

“You want some don’t you.”

“Maybe.” You reply meekly, eyeing the light. “It just seems so much more appealing now it’s yours.”

“Oh really.”

“Yeah, now gimme some.”

Wanda leans over, free hand resting on your thigh as she puts the treat just before your lips.

“Here.” Her hand squeezes your thigh, making you gasp a little. “Open up.”

You shoot her a glare as you take a bite.

“You better get driving.” Wanda murmurs, eyes never leaving yours. “The light is on green.”

And then she’s gone, back in her own seat, smirking as she nibbles on her treat. You blink for a couple of seconds before clicking on that you have a car to drive.

Apologising to the person behind you, you pull away from the light and set off towards Starbucks.

* * *

You watch as Wanda disappears into the drug store before focusing your attention onto your screaming brother.

“I know, I know,” you mutter as you rock him in your arms. “We’ll be going home soon, okay?”

You kiss his head and run your fingers through his slightly damp hair. Poor thing already has a temperature. He hiccups and nestles into your shoulder, smearing a mixture of snot and tears all over your shirt.

“Wanda won’t be long, buddy.”

If anything that makes him cry harder. He’s like a little furnace; radiating heat and in no time you’re starting to sweat yourself.

“You wanna go for a walk buddy?” You ask. “We can count how many soccer moms think I’m your mommy again.”

Nathaniel throws his head down onto your shoulder and continues to cry.

“Take that as a yes, c’mon bud.”

You struggle to find the handle on the door as Nathaniel refuses to budge but when you’re finally able to, you push the door harder than anticipated and it swings open so swiftly that it nearly hits a passerby.

“Oh my God!” Your hand covers your mouth, “I am so sorry!”

You somehow manage to get out of the car while Nathaniel clings to you and you stand in front of an incredibly tall man with a pair of sunglasses on. You have to crane your neck a little to look at him.

“Are you okay?”

It takes him a moment to answer you and when he does, you can’t help but be a little stunned. The British accent catches you off guard. “Yes, yeah, I’m fine.”  

“I didn’t hit you did I?” You ask quickly as you try to bounce your brother in your arms.

“No, you didn’t sweetheart.” The man replied. “I moved out of the way, just in time.”

“Oh good,” You smile. “Sorry...again.”

“No need to apologise, I can see you’ve got your hands full with this little cutie.” The man bends down and tickles Nathaniel’s cheek. He gets a scowl in return. “You’re not a happy little chap are you?”

“He really isn’t,” you reply, looking at Nathaniel. “He’s not very well I’m afraid. He’s normally quite chatty.”

“That’s completely understandable. I know for a fact that when I’m ill, I become the Grinch.”

You laugh and the conversation fizzles out. Until the man speaks up again.

“I actually might have something in my bag for the little guy. If I may?”

You’re really not sure how to respond as he opens his bag.

“Erm, I’m not really sure…”

When he pulls free a toy car, Nathaniel instantly stops crying. His watery eyes are watching the car intently.

“It belongs to my little brother,” the man says, holding the car out. “But I think this little gentleman would benefit more from it.”

“I couldn't -”

“My brother has more than enough toy cars lying around the house. He won't miss one. Trust me.”

Nathaniel is looking up at you, unsure what to do.

“Are you sure?”

“Completely.” He says. “It should keep him a little quiet for you.”

“Thanks,” you smile, taking the car from his hand. “You're really kind. Nathaniel, what do you say, pal?”

“Fank you!”

The car immediately goes into his mouth. You silently hope it's clean, your mom would freak.

“Right, now I've done my good deed for the day, I best be off.” The stranger smiles and Nathaniel drops his new toy. “It was a pleasure to meet you both and I hope your brother enjoys the car.”

You bend down to pick it up, nearly missing what the man says but you hear him clearly. Brother. When did you tell him that?

You glance up swiftly, seconds from asking him how he knew but the stranger has already vanished completely from sight. You look around, eyes scanning the near empty streets and see no trace of the person you were just talking to.

You hug Nathaniel closer to you and decide that now is the perfect time to go for a walk.

* * *

Shortly after having arrived at the park, Nathaniel falls asleep in his stroller. One second he is blabbing away, talking about nonsense and the next, he is flat out, hugging his new toy car to his chest. When you realise, you stop to take a quick picture.

 **Y/N: Send Attachment.** How adorable is he? X

When you sent the text, you glance around and spot a vacant bench nearby. As you set off towards it, you send Wanda quick message.

 **Y/N:** Hey, we’re in the park :) How’re you getting on? Xx

You spin Nathaniel around to face you and stroke his nose. When you rest the back of your fingers against his temple, you can feel his temperature. Poor thing. The sooner you get him home, the better.

Your phone buzzes in your hand.

 **Glinda the Good Witch:** Just paying up now, won’t be long :) x

 **Y/N:** Got Nathaniel off to sleep, he’s looking really cute right now xx

 **Glinda the Good Witch:** Aw good! Xx

 **Glinda the Good Witch:** How many stuck up people thought he was your son this time? Xx

 **Y/N:** Just the one today! We’re getting better xx

Nathaniel’s eyes flutter open briefly and for a split second, you think he has woken up but when they droop shut again, he falls back to sleep peacefully.

 **Glinda the Good Witch:** Really are! Where abouts in the park are you? Xx

You look up and glance around, trying to see something noticeable. You spot a large tree to the right of you; its long branches leaning over the fence that keeps it trapped in the park, and you’re about to reply to Wanda when you spot a man lurking around its trunk. You can just about see his black sunglasses. Glancing back at your phone, you type the start of your reply before looking back up subtly, and that is when you see his camera.

And it is aimed at you.

You’re quick to look away, heart rate spiking as you mentally try to calm yourself down. You subconsciously pull Nathaniel’s stroller closer. It can’t be aimed at you. It is just a freaky coincidence. You risk a look back and for a split second, you can’t see him but then he pops up from behind a bush and walks out into view, holding the hand of a small boy. The kid is Lila’s age or a little younger and is trying to grab the camera from around the man’s neck. That must be his brother.

 _It’s all in your head,_ you think, exhaling loudly. Your phone buzzes on your lap just as Wanda comes into view. She waves when she spots you and you wave back, standing up. Carefully wheeling Nathaniel over to her, she pecks your cheek and checks on your brother.

“I managed to get everything. Good to go?” she asks.

“Yep. Now that he’s asleep, we might be able to go to Starbucks.”

Wanda grins.

“Sounds like a date.” You reply.

You both set off walking.

“I don’t think so. Our first date will not be to Starbucks with a sleeping toddler in the back.” She says. “I want to spend the night wooing you.”

“If you think about it, our first date was at the ice-cream truck.” You reply. “And that had a toddler included.”

Wanda stops you walking and drags you towards her by your hips. Her eyes glance down at your lips. She pecks them softly.

“Back then you were scared of me.” She murmurs, a playful glint in her eyes. “Besides, I want our first actual date as a couple to be magical.”

“Oh yeah? When is this magical date happening?” You ask.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out…” Her fingers slip from your hip and they link with your hand. “But I will give you plenty of notice so you can plan an outfit.”

You grin and lean up to kiss her.

“I can’t wait.” You mutter.

“Me neither.”

Arms now linked together, you start to push Nathaniel again and the three of you leave the park; heading back towards your car, completely oblivious to the man taking pictures of you as you go.

* * *

What starts out as a small kiss quickly transforms into a heated make out session. Wanda drags you on top of her, hands clutching at your shirt as her lips devour your own. Your hands plant either side of her head, fingers tangling in her hair as your feet hastily shove a cushion from the couch. Stupid thing is getting in the way.

Wanda’s hands squeeze your hips and grind you down onto her leg, causing your breath to hitch. God, it feels so good. When she does it again, you moan deeply into her mouth and you can feel her smirking. She pulls back for a brief second, eyes raking over your face before pulling you back for a passionate kiss. It very nearly takes your breath away and causes butterflies to flutter in your stomach. Her lips are soft, tasting faintly of your favorite chapstick and it makes your brain stop working for a moment.

When you hear two car doors slam, you groan.

“They’re home.”

You go to move but Wanda keeps you pinned.

“I do not care. You’re not allowed to move, Y/N.”

You chuckle.

“If I don’t get up we’re going to have to deal with Lila and her embarrassing questions. I can’t go through that again, Wanda. I can’t.”

Wanda sighs and reluctantly lets you up as you can hear footsteps charging up the front steps. You have just enough time to climb off Wanda and straighten your shirt before your siblings come running in.

“Y/N, Y/N, Y/N!” Lila screams.

“Shhh, Nathaniel’s asleep,” you hastily try to calm her down. Lila of course, isn’t having it.

“I got hit in the face with a dodgeball today!”  

You and Wanda both look at one another.

“What?” you ask.

“In gym!” She runs over and slams into you. “We got to play dodgeball and one socked me right in the face!”

“Shame it didn’t hit your mouth.” Cooper says, flopping down into his seat. “Would have saved my ears in the car.”

“Shut up, toad!” Lila yells.

“I’m not a toad!”

“Guys!” Your mom yells, walking through the front door, a million bags dangling from her arms. “We’ve been home 5 seconds. Chill out.”

They glare at each other. Your mom waddles through the front room.

“It’s fine guys, I’ve got this. Stay sat down.”

Wanda shoots to her feet.

“Sorry, Laura, do you need a hand?”

“Please, Wanda.” Laura gives her a few bags. “Lila, Cooper go do your homework.”

They both complain.

“Now. Please.” Your mom and Wanda disappear into the kitchen. Lila and Cooper look at you, eyes pleading you for help. A lightbulb clicks in your head.

“I’ve got an idea.” You speak a little louder so your mom can hear. “How about after you guys have done your homework and we’ve had dinner, we have a family game night. Like we used to.”

“Yes!” Cooper yells while Lila nods vigorously.

“That’s a very good idea, Y/N.” Your mom says, walking back into the room, Wanda not far behind. “What game should we play?”

You, Lila and Cooper all look at each other and say in unison: “UNO!”

* * *

After telling you all that she has never played Uno, Wanda is surprisingly good at it. She shows no mercy. Especially to you. You watch her over your playing cards, eyes narrowing when you see her lips curl into a smirk.

“I swear to God, if you put another plus four down-”

“I’m not.” Wanda replies. She places down a reverse card. You sigh in relief. That’s not too bad. “Lila is.”

“Wait, what?”

Lila slaps her plus four down. “Change to...red!”

Wanda grins at you and puts down another plus four.

“Change the color to green.” She says. “Y/N, pick up 8.”

You glance at your cards, noticing a lack of green cards and ignore the temptation to launch your pitiful deck across the room.

“I hate this game.” You mutter, reaching over to pick up your cards. You really regret sitting next to Wanda. Cooper snickers as he watches you take card after card. You don’t miss Wanda and Lila high five. Bloody teamwork.

“Cooper, your go.” Your mom says, bouncing Nathaniel on her lap. He’s happily chewing away on a spare card.

You look at your now larger hand and try to suppress a smile. You’ve picked up a reverse and a draw two amongst the mundane cards. Revenge is going to be yours. Even if it’s just two cards Wanda has to pick up.

It quickly becomes your turn again and you put the reverse down. As long as no one else has one, your plan is foolproof. Wanda puts down a green four, Lila a blue four, your mom a blue one and Cooper puts down a red one. Now it’s your turn to grin as your fingers itch to pick up the revenge card.

“Revenge is-”

The front door is thrown open and it bangs loudly against the wall. Everyone physically jumps and turn to look at the intruder. There, standing in the doorway, covered in blood, is Natasha Romanoff. She looks at you all, tries to say something but her eyes roll back and she collapses in a heap on the floor.

Cooper screams. Lila and Nathaniel both start to cry. Your mom very nearly faints. Wanda is completely stunned. You drop all the cards in your hand.

“-shit.”  


	4. The One With the Unexpected Power Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey. I am SO sorry with how long this chapter has taken me to upload. I've had a rut with my writing - like I really lost interest in all of it so I've had to take a couple weeks off for myself. 
> 
> There's been a theme with these chapters, hasn't there?
> 
> I hope this chapter was worth the wait - it's another one where I've had to end it sooner as it'll be huge otherwise. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! I'll try and post the next one up as soon as I can

You all but drag Lila and Cooper upstairs while hugging a screaming Nathaniel to your chest.

“Auntie Nat!” Lila screams, “you need to help her, Y/N!”

“Mom and Wanda will help her!” You pant as you almost throw her up the stairs, Cooper not far behind. “Guys, work with me here, c’mom.”

The two of them finally get to the top and look at you, tears streaming down their faces.

“Is she gonna die?” Cooper asks, hiccuping slightly.

“No!” You snap, regretting it instantly. You shift Nathaniel in your arms, wincing when he screams right down your ear. “Guys, please, let’s just get into Cooper’s room. Please.”

Cooper and Lila look at one another before nodding. They move back a couple of steps to allow you on the landing before Lila grips onto your arm that is holding Nathaniel and Cooper takes your free hand. You make the quick journey to his room and once inside, deposit Nathaniel onto his bed before going back to the door and closing the door behind you.

For a brief moment, you shut your eyes and wallow in your own fear.

 _What if Natasha doesn’t pull through? She isn’t indestructible._  

Behind you, Cooper and Lila try to calm Nathaniel down but he isn’t having any of it and reaches out for you, bottom lip sticking out.

“Y/N, he wants you.” Cooper says.

You hastily wipe the tears from your eyes and compose yourself before turning around to your siblings - you can’t lose it, not in front of them.

“Come here, pal.” You scoop the infant into your arms and rock him gently. “We’re okay. Shhh, no need to cry.”

You kneel down before the bed and somehow manage to cuddle Lila and Cooper to you as well.

“Natasha is going to be okay.” You say quietly. “She’s a tough cookie.”

“Why would someone want to hurt her?” Lila asks, sobbing into your shoulder. “She’s a ballerina. Ballerinas are nice!”

Oh, the ballerina cover. You had grown up believing that too.

“For all we know, auntie Nat could have been in an accident. Or she could have could have collapsed because she was exhausted from saving people’s lives.”

Lies. You know it. Whoever did this to her, did it with the intent to kill. And in the back of your mind, you can’t help but worry about your dad too.

You need to come up with a distraction. Not just for them but for yourself. Breaking away from the hug, you settle on the floor and pat the empty space in front of you.

“Do you remember the time we went to the beach?” You ask as Lila and Cooper settle in front of you. Nathaniel now sits in the little gap between your legs, leaning back into you. Cooper nods while Lila shakes her head.

“I do, but not much.”

“We’ve been to the beach?”

You nod.

“It was a Friday. Dad had come back from work early and as a treat, he and mom packed the car and took us to the beach. In typical Barton fashion, we got lost on the way there and instead of going to where we had original planned, we somehow managed to find this little, secluded beach, hidden away from the public eye.” You tell them while you softly stroke your fingers on Nathaniel’s head. “Mom, of course, wasn’t too thrilled about taking us but once we got there, it was perfect. We had this entire beach to ourselves. Mom set up the towels with baby Lila while dad immediately chucked me and Cooper into the water...”

“I was a baby?” Lila asks with a small giggle.

“Yep. You must have been about Nathaniel’s age.”

“Woh.”

You smile. “But the thing I remember most, is the frisbee.”

Cooper’s eyes light up. “I remember that, too!”

“What? What happened?” Lila asks, looking between you and Cooper.

“Well, dad challenged me and Cooper to a game of frisbee. The winner got ice-cream. I’m not too sure how long the game lasted but it ended after Cooper launched the frisbee really far. Like, it was an impressive throw. And dad charged after it. He jumped and caught it, but misjudged the landing and ended up falling straight into the water. And when he sat up, a wave took him out and took the frisbee as well! Instant win for me and Coop.”

Lila’s eyes open wide as she covers her mouth, trying desperately to quieten her laughter.  

“He had seaweed in his hair!” Cooper giggles.

“We won ‘coz of that, didn’t we, Cooper?”

“Yeah! And then dad -”

Cooper’s sentence immediately cuts off when the lights in the room go out, launching the four of you into darkness. And as expected, everyone freaks out.

“We’re gonna die!” Cooper yells as he gets to his feet.

“Mom!” Shouts Lila which causes Nathaniel to start crying again.

“Guys!” You try and shout over the noise but none of them are listening. You squint, trying your best to spot your siblings in the dark but you can’t see anything. You can’t even see Nathaniel and he’s sitting on your lap. There’s a small thump as Cooper walks into his bedroom door. He manages to open it and shakily walks into the landing. There’s no light anywhere.

“Guys!” You try again. Lila has left the room as well, running blindly around. “Get back in the room!”

You get to your feet, dumping Nathaniel onto Cooper’s bed before yanking open his blackout drapes. Some light floods into the room and you’re able to see Nathaniel just as he’s about to crawl off the side of the bed. You just manage to catch him, fingers grabbing tightly onto the back of his shirt. His face is inches from the floor as you yank him back.

“Y/N!” Your mom’s voice faintly comes from downstairs. You very nearly miss it.

As you’re about to leave the room, both Lila and Cooper reappear; Lila holding her nose as she sobs. Cooper has her in an awkward hug while they walk and it isn’t until you see blood, that you leap forward.

“Jesus, what happened?” You say frantically. “Cooper, hold Nathaniel.”

You shove him into Cooper’s arms and pull Lila’s hands from her face.

“We ran into each other on the landing.” Lila cries. “H-he headbutted me.”

“By accident!” Cooper defends himself. He tries to bounce Nathaniel like you have many times but it doesn’t do anything to calm him. Much to your relief, there isn’t a lot of blood. “Are we gonna die, Y/N?”

“No, we’re not.” You reply. “Boys, go sit on the bed. Now, please.”

Cooper does as he’s told and places his brother closer to the wall before he roots through his bedside table to retrieve a flashlight. He clicks it on and settles next to Nathaniel.

“Y/N!” Your mom shouts again.

You groan, torn with what to do.

“I’m coming!”

You grab Lila and set her on the bed with her brothers.

“Okay, Lila, you’re going to be fine. The bleeding seems to have stopped already.” You say quickly as you stroke her face while your other hand pinches the soft part of her nose. “I want you to pinch your nose like I am and lean forward until I get back with some ice. Cooper, you’re in charge, okay?”

He nods, but is on the verge of tears himself.

“You’re all going to be okay, I promise. It’s just a powercut. Nothing to worry about.”

You plant kisses on Lila’s head, then Nathaniel’s and finally Cooper’s.

“I’m scared.” Lila mutters.

“Don’t be, sweetie. Once I turn the lights back on, I’ll be back before you know it.”

You smile at them all before getting to your feet. You’re about to leave the room when someone pulls your arm. You look back to see Cooper holding a baseball bat out to you.

“For protection.”

“Should I be concerned that you have dad’s bat in your room?”

He shakes his head. He’s the one who gave it to me."

“Of course it is.” You reply. “Right, get back on the bed and don’t move until I come back, got it?”

He nods but then grabs your arm again.

“Hey, Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful.”

You bend down and kiss his cheek before winking at him.

“I’m always careful.”

He smiles for a second and then runs back to his bed. He sits next to Lila and while he gently pats her back, Nathaniel slowly crawls over to them. As you shut the bedroom door, you see Nathaniel settling on Cooper’s lap, sucking his thumb happily.

* * *

You’re now on the landing, standing in complete darkness again. With one hand clutching the baseball bat, the other stretches out in front of you and slowly, you walk forwards, aiming in the general direction of the staircase; praying that you don’t fall down it. You bump into a wall and as you shimmy to the left slightly, your foot finds the first step. Carefully, you start to go down.

You take the stairs one at a time, like Nathaniel does every morning; but when your foot slips off the end of a step, your hand automatically grips onto the banister for dear life, heart nearly lurching from your chest. You can’t help but think that maybe you should have taken the flashlight instead.

Like you said, it is just a power cut. There is nothing to be scared about. Or so you hope.

“Mom?”

No answer.

Your fight or flight mode has really kicked in now and you find yourself rigid on the spot; not entirely sure if you’re halfway down the stairs or halfway up. This is the thing in horror films that you should never do. It never ends well for the individual. You shout out again but you’re greeted with nothing. You manage to get the rest of the way down the stairs without any injury and when you reach the front room, you can hear frantic voices coming from the kitchen.

The relief floods over you.

_S_ _ee? Nothing to worry about._

You take two steps towards the kitchen when the floor creaks somewhere in the front room and you pause. It definitely wasn’t you and the only part of the floor that creaks in the living room, is the bit under the windows (your dad may have intentionally done that to make sure sneaking out was that little bit more tricky, but he still denies it).

Nervously, you raise the baseball bat, eyes scanning the dark room. Why your mom felt like every room in the house needed blackout drapes was beyond you.

You take a small step forwards, hands clutching the bat a little more tighter. You take another step and exhale shakily. When you step again, you’re sure you can make a shape out and that shape looks freakishly like someone attempting to hide behind the drapes…

You take a step back. And shake your head.

It can’t be. No, it’s your brain playing tricks on you - you’ve worked yourself up too much and now you’ve somehow managed to convince yourself that someone is actually hiding behind the curtains. You need to be sure, though. The nagging in the back of your mind won't quieten down until you see for yourself that there is no one there. You reluctantly begin walking towards the drapes again.

With every slow step, your heartbeat quickens and your palms become moist with sweat; until you’re standing almost adjacent to them.

 _Please don’t be someone there..._ You raise your bat, ready to swing... _please don’t be someone -_

“Y/N!” Your mom shouts, “where are you?”

You turn to the kitchen.

“I’m coming!”

Looking back at the drapes, you mentally psych yourself up before swinging quickly at the offending material. Much to your relief, there’s no one there. You exhale loudly, bat dropping to your side. You really need to lay off the horror films.

You turn and rush over to the kitchen, knowing the way by heart, but when your feet skid on something, you can’t help but let out a small scream as you go crashing down.

“Ow.”

“You okay, baby?”

“Yeah…” You groan.

You’ve landed painfully on your backside and it fucking hurts. The baseball that was once in your hand has vanished somewhere in the darkness. There’s something wet covering your hands and is smeared over your arms and legs, but for the life of you, you can’t make out what it is. Knowing your luck, it’ll be Nathaniel’s vomit. You’re about to take a tentative sniff when, from behind you, the front door bangs open; making you nearly headbutt the ceiling.

Despite your mom shouting you again, you frantically get to your feet - skidding a couple times as you try to get grip - and run to the only source of light. When you get to the door, you skid onto the front porch and peer into the night.

You can’t see anything. There’s no one there.  

“Y/N! Now!”

You scan the area once more before turning and shutting the door firmly behind you. You take a few steps before retreating back to lock the door. Just in case. This time, you carefully make your way to the kitchen, taking cautious steps until you finally make it.

Wanda is holding a flashlight on Natasha’s body, which is lying on the table, while your mom fumbles around the room. You mentally yell at yourself. Your cell has a flashlight on it. You could have made that entire situation ten times less scarier than it had to be. Or ten times worse.

“Finally!” Your mom sighs in relief, “sweetie, go to the fuse box - you know which one to flick to get the power back on, don’t you?”

You nod. “Yeah, dad showed me.”

“Be careful.”

_Why does everyone keep saying that?_

“I always am.”

You walk through the kitchen, brushing past Wanda, stroking her arm as you go before you reach the door. You fumble at your back pocket for your phone. When you find it, you glance back, making eye contact with Wanda before you vanish once more from her sight.

The trip to the fuse box is slightly less treacherous once you manage to turn your flashlight on. You make it in one piece and when you open it, you see that the circuit breaker is switched off. It’s a simple enough problem to fix. You flip it on and within seconds, light pours from your house. You can hear Cooper and Lila cheering from inside.

With a smile, you close the box and head back inside, standing on something that seems to be a broken lock; crushing it further into the dirt.

* * *

When you get back into the kitchen, your smile fades. Wanda is on her own, standing over Natasha’s unconscious body. She looks completely out of depth and when her panic filled eyes meet yours, you know she doesn't want you to leave her alone.

“Where’s my mom?”

“Nathaniel’s crying.” She replies quickly. “I have no idea what I’m doing, Y/N. Help me.”

You rush over.

“Is she okay? Breathing?”

“I - I think? Laura said she was before she ran off.”

“Have you checked since?”

Wanda shakes her head frantically.

You’re quick to press your fingers to Natasha’s neck.

“She’s got a pulse. What about her injuries? And lacerations? Broken bones? We need to figure out the cause of all this blood. If it’s Nat’s, I really don’t know what we can do to help her. If it isn’t then we might be okay.”

Wanda just looks at you at you.

“It’ll be okay.” You smile briefly before running over to the sink; throwing open the cupboard to remove six pairs of non-latex gloves. “Put these on, babe.”

You pass them over to her. You wash your own hands before putting your own on and going back to Natasha.

“How do you know all this?” Wanda asks as she struggles to get her thumb into the glove.

“My dad is Clint Barton. Me and my mom have patched him up so many times I could probably qualify as a nurse.” You reply as you begin to check Natasha over.

“Really?”

You easily find a stab wound to her left shoulder. You go and grab some scissors from the counter.

“Y’know how children learn to ride bikes when they’re younger? Well I was learning how to do surgical stitches.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah…” You begin to cut at Natasha’s shirt. “It’s a useful skill to have, I guess.”

“I never knew that about you.”

You briefly look up at her and smile.

“Guess that’s the good thing about dating someone. You get to find out things about them.” You say. “I’m still waiting for you to tell me your favorite color.”

You look back down at the stab wound.

“Hand me that kitchen towel, Wanda.”

Wanda does so quickly. You apply pressure.

“I don’t think all this blood is hers.”

“What?”

“From what I can see, this,” you point, “is the only open wound. When people get stabbed, yeah, they bleed a lot but not to this extent.” You motion to her body, where her clothes are covered.

“So who’s blood is it?”

“I’m gonna guess it’s whoever she was fighting?”

You peer at her shoulder and press down harder. When you hear a faint gasp, as one you and Wanda look down. Natasha’s eyes are open ever so slightly.

“Holy shit!” You gasp. “Mom!”

“...am...I?

“Nat, you’re safe. You’re with me and Wanda.”

She screws her eyes shut in pain.

“Maria....is...gonna kill...me…”

And then just like that, her eyes stay closed and she’s out again.

“Fuck. Wanda, keep applying pressure to her shoulder. I need to check her over.”

Wanda is a little reluctant so you take her hand in your own and help her press down.

“Like this. The more pressure, the better.”

Wanda nods. You slowly let go.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

“You’re doing great, baby.” You say.

“Thanks.”

“I just don’t understand why she came here.” You say. “Surely your medical area would have been closer?”

“Sometimes if missions go south quickly, you can’t.”

You nod and quickly get to checking Natasha over. As you’re checking her right hand, Wanda speaks up.

“You’re covered in blood.”

“What?”

Natasha’s lip is bust.

“Please tell me it isn’t yours. If you collapse on me too -”

“It's not mine,” you tell her. “I don't think. I slipped in the lounge, must have been on the blood that’s on Nat.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m pretty sure there’s going to be a patch of blood with my ass print on it.” You reply. “I’m sure, Wanda. Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

“Good.” Relief floods through her; you can visibly see it.  

“You could use your powers though, couldn’t you?” you ask, checking Natasha’s hand. You make a mental note that three fingers are broken.

“I could. But it’s intricate stuff. One wrong move and I could go from saving someone’s life to ending it. I do not trust myself.”

You’re about to reply when your mom comes flying back into the room.

“How is she?”

“She came to for a second. Very confused but responded to my voice. She has a stab wound to her left shoulder, it’s deep and will probably need stitches. A busted lip, gash on her forehead and has three broken fingers on her right hand. I’m suspecting possible concussion due to her coming and going from consciousness but I’m not 100% certain.”

Your mom comes over to you and presses a kiss to your temple.

“My shining star.”

“Need me to stick around?”

“Normally I would say yes, but the kids are refusing to go to sleep without you.”

You look at Wanda. “Are you going to be okay?”

She nods and your mom puts on her gloves.

You’re about to leave the kitchen but pause, watching as your mom gets to work. You glance back at Wanda, who has turned slightly green, and manage to catch her eye.

You mentally say five words, knowing she hears them when she nods.

_Please don’t let her die._


	5. The One Where Everyone Comes Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't apologise enough for leaving such a enormous gap between this chapter and the last one! Life has just been, weird and ugh -- everything just became too much. 
> 
> This chapter is extra long and is extra sweet for not only the last couple of hectic chapters but for those who need it after watching Infinity War; myself included. That movie stung so bad! 
> 
> If I haven't mentioned this before: Y/N/N is Your Nickname
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_ ‘Run, Y/N! Run!’ _

_ Natasha’s hand grips your own so tightly you’re sure she’s seconds from breaking it. She drags you quickly through the desolate warehouse; skillfully ensuring you both dodge long forgotten bits of debris and holes in the floor. You’ve never seen Natasha in this state - her once stoic and composed manner switched for one more resembling a frighten animal. Who, or what, ever was behind you had clearly scared her half to death and as a result, scared the crap out of you.  _

_ ‘Natasha!’ You gasp, ‘w-who - who’s behind us?’ _

_ ‘I’ll tell you when we’re safe.’ Natasha replies, ‘stay close!’ _

_ She turns sharply right which nearly sends you crashing into a wall, nose skimming the concrete as you whizz past. There’s a gunshot somewhere behind you and it’s followed quickly by a loud explosion that rattles your very core. A scream tears free from your throat and you duck despite needing to, yet Natasha keeps you both moving; eyes trained dead ahead.  _

_ ‘Where are we?’ _

_ ‘Not important!’ _

_ ‘Why are we here?’  _

_ ‘Not important.’ _

_ ‘Why can’t you tell me who’s behind us?’ _

_ ‘Because it’s not impor --’ The rest of Natasha’s word is cut off with a strangled cry as a bullet pierces through her shoulder. She collapses down to the floor, tugging you down so that you practically trip right over her and end up sprawled on the floor just out of her reach. Natasha’s eyes are tightly shut as she bites back against the pain. You go to get to your feet, to help her up; to get you both to safety, but another bullet ricochets off the floor just inches from your head and you instantly still.  _

_ ‘Please,’ you beg to the shadowy figure. ‘Don’t do this.’ _

_ Another gunshot sounds, this time hitting Natasha’s kneecap. You hear the sickening second the bullet pierces the patella and you flinch violently. You scream out, ‘Stop!’ but the figure doesn’t heed your words. They shoot again, striking Natasha’s abdomen and at that, you dive over to her to shield her trembling body with your own.   _

_ ‘No, no, no, no!’ You’re shaking now, too; staring down at Natasha’s ever paling face in disbelief. Her blood is soaking into your clothes but you don’t care. ‘Nat...please don’t die! You can’t! You can’t leave us, not like this! Please!’ _

_ She smiles weakly up at your tear soaked face, eyes half shut. _

_ ‘You have to be strong for me, Y/N/N.’ Natasha whispers, ‘your brothers and sister need you.’ _

_ Another sob rattles your exhausted body, words evaporating from the tip of your tongue. You shake your head, completely forgetting about the figure behind you.  _

_ ‘Y-you can’t die. You’re not allowed to….I won’t let you!’ _

_ ‘I’m afraid it’s not up to you,’ Natasha replies. ‘Unless you’ve got some super cool healing power that you’ve been keeping a secret from me?’ _

_ You shake your head with a weak laugh.  _

_ ‘Unfortunately not.’  _

_ Snot dribbles down over your upper lip and you’re quick to wipe it away with your sleeve. This isn't happening. It can’t be. But it is and before you know it, Natasha’s eyes glaze over and her final breath leaves her body.  _

_ You shake your head, bottom lip trembling as tears drip onto Natasha’s ever cooling hand. _

_ ‘Nat?’ you whimper, shaking her limp body. ‘Wake up...please...you have to wake up! Aunt Natasha!’ _

_ You hear the crunch of concrete behind you and your sadness is quick to turn into scalding hot anger.  _

_ ‘Why are you doing this?’ you yell, head turning to the unknown figure that is now standing a little bit closer. ‘Why?!’ _

_ The shooter doesn’t reply, only aims the gun again. You can only whimper as the barrel is aimed directly at your temple. Fresh tears are keen to fall down your already wet cheeks.  _

_ ‘Why?’ Your voice breaks.  _

_ ‘Because they all deserve to die.’  _

_ It takes you a second too long to recognise the soft accent before the figure steps out into the light. You gasp, wobbling on your knees, unable to believe what you’re seeing.  _

_ ‘Wanda?’ _

_ She is dressed in the exact same outfit that she had on only the day before, but her face is void of any emotion; eyes hard and uncaring as she stares down at you.  _

_ ‘Are you going to kill me too?’ You spit the words out like filth.  _

_ The gun presses harder onto your temple and Wanda’s lips quirk up into a smirk.  _

_ ‘Yes, I am.’  _

_ She fires the gun and your body is sent flying back --  _

You wake up covered in a cold sweat, a terrified shriek filling your once quiet room and sit bolt upright; near falling out of your cramped single bed if it wasn’t for Wanda and her quick reactions. She’s in front of you and before you fall, she wraps her arms around your waist securely, resting her temple gently on your own. She shushes your whimpers and soft cries. 

“You’re okay, Y/N.” She whispers, kissing your damp forehead. “You’re safe. I promise.” 

“Wanda?” 

“Yes, Y/N, I’m here.” She replies softly. “Was it a nightmare?” 

You can only nod and nestle further forward into her embrace. If she’s in any discomfort, she doesn’t make it known.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I-I…” You lick your suddenly dry lips. “Nat...she...she died.”

You can feel the tears well up in your eyes but you refuse to let them fall, blinking hastily in the crook of her shoulder. 

“Anything else, sweet girl? You’re still trembling.”

There is no way you can tell her that  _ she  _ was the cause of not just Natasha’s death, but your own too; and you know that Wanda could just easily slip into your mind to find out, but you know she won’t. You trust her too much. 

“No...it was just really intense. That’s all.” 

Wanda kisses your head again and when she loosens her grip on you, you shuffle back in the bed, expecting her to follow.

“Natasha is fine. You and your mom stitched her up really well.” Wanda replies, hand stroking your hair soothingly. She is knelt in front of your bed and you can just make out a book the floor. “She’s stable, sleeping soundly on the sofa, Y/N. I promise.” 

You nervously chew your lip. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, printsessa. I watched her fall asleep with my own eyes.” She says. “I wouldn’t lie to you. Ever.” 

You nod, content with her answer and you allow her to wrap you under your quilt once more, and find, as she gently twirls your hair, that your eyes start to droop shut. When you force them to open again, Wanda is still watching you with a smile. 

“That’s kind of creepy.” 

She laughs quietly. 

“What is?” 

“Just...y’know, watching me…” 

“How can I not?” Wanda replies as she traces your nose with one of her fingers, red whisps following, “you’re impossibly cute, Y/N.” 

“Oh shut up.” 

Wanda hums but her eyes never leave your own. 

“Come to bed you goof,” 

She sighs. 

“But the book just got interesting!” 

Wanda holds the book up and your eyes widen as you scan the title.

“Where’s Waldo? Really, Wanda?” 

You smack her arm playfully, making Wanda giggle in return. You lift the duvet. 

“Just get in here.” 

She drops the book almost immediately after the words come from your mouth, and clambers into the bed, arms once again wrapping around you. You nestle into her, head resting against her chest; the quiet beating of her heart lulling you back to sleep. 

* * *

“Y/N?”

You groan into your pillow and cover you face with your hands. No. You refuse to believe it’s morning already; it doesn’t even feel like two seconds have passed since you snuggled up to Wanda…

“Y/N, you need to wake up.” The voice wavers. “Please.” 

“No…” You whine. 

“Y/N!”

“Alright! Alright, I’m up.” With quite a bit of reluctance, you drag yourself up, rubbing your heavy eyes. “What’s for breakfast?” 

“What?” 

It only just registers in your tired brain that the voice  _ doesn’t _ belong to your mom.

“What?” you echo, squinting into the darkness. “Mom?”

There’s a stifled sob. 

“You need to run.” 

“Natasha?”

At Wanda’s sudden voice, you jerk, not expecting her to be awake yet and you can feel her shuffling around in the bed. Another moment passes and your side table light is flicked on and it near blinds you, your dark eyes well accustomed to the dark. 

“Wanda!” You’re quick to shield your eyes as the light near blinds you. 

“Oh my God, Nat!” 

She bolts from the bed and you’re desperate for your eyes to adjust to the dim light - cursing them even - when you hear Natasha sob. 

When they open, you’re squinting. And you can just make out Natasha and Wanda’s bodies huddled on the floor.  

“‘Tasha!” 

You get up too quickly from the bed, foot getting tangled in the sheets and you go sprawling down onto the floor in an undignified heap, ignoring the way Wanda tries to come to your aid with Natasha in her arms.

“Is she okay? Are you okay? What happened?”

She is trembling on the floor, hair stuck to her face. 

“Y-Y/N, you can’t be here.” 

“Why? Nat, what’s going on?” You gently brush some hair from her face. “I’ve never seen you like this before.” 

She gasps and looks past you both.

“No! You can’t take me back! I won’t let you!” 

Natasha lashes out, she goes to punch you, strike you directly in the face in the face but Wanda moves quicker and manages to restrain her. She’s screaming, frantically now, fighting against Wanda’s hold.

“She’s gonna wake the whole house, Wanda! What do we do?” 

“There’s only one thing I can think of.” She replies. “But I’ve been given strict orders.”

“Then break them, Wanda!” Your voice mixes with Natasha’s frantic sobs. “I’m sure as hell she will thank you afterwards.” 

She looks down at the redhead. 

“Please,” You look at Wanda and she looks back. “I’m scared.” 

Natasha is speaking so quickly now that you can only just make out that she’s speaking in her Mother tongue. You place a hand over Wanda’s, wincing when Natasha latches her fingers and digs her sharp nails into your skin. You refuse to move it, gritting your teeth against the pain. If it’s helping Natasha, even in the slightest, then you’re just happy to help. Even if it means your hand becoming a stress ball.

“Okay…” Wanda’s eyes search your own, “okay, I’ll do it.”

“Y/N, please, you need to run!” Natasha wails. “I - I can’t keep you safe...I can’t...” 

You lean closer to her, free hand cupping her face. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Nat. I’m safe here, so are you. No one is going to hurt you.” 

She squeezes her eyes shut and whines. 

“Hush, Natasha, hush.” Wanda soothes. “You’re okay.” 

“What do you need to do? Can I help?” 

“I need you to take hold of Natasha’s wrists. Can you do that for me, Y/N?”

You nod and drag your hand from Natasha’s nails, hissing as they cease to let up and continue to scratch at you until you manage to free your hand. Angry red lines remain, speckled with small beads of blood. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Wanda is looking at your hand.  

“After this is over, we are cutting her fucking nails.” You lick your lips. “I think I’m ready. How hard can it be?”

Wanda goes to reply but you beat her to it.

“On second thoughts, don’t answer that.” 

You place your hands back on Natasha’s wrists, holding them hard and Wanda doesn’t let go fully until she is confident you’re comfortable with your grip. Now, you knew Natasha was strong - you had seen her and your dad practise their fighting plenty of times - so when Wanda let her go, you’re very,  _ very  _ surprised when you manage to cling onto her and refuse to let her go. You’re just not sure how long you’ll be able to hold her.

“Wanda, do your thing!” Natasha frees one of her hands. “Quick!” 

“I can’t let them take you!” 

“Nat, Nat, please!” Trying to catch her flailing hand is like trying to catch water. “We’re trying to help.” 

“They’re going to kill me. They’ll kill you too if you st --” 

Wanda’s fingers are either side of her temple and you can only silently watch as wisps flow from Wanda and vanish into Natasha’s head. She blinks, eyes completely red and you can’t help the small tremble of fear that passes through you. Natasha’s eyes flutter shut completely and after a tense second, she sags forwards onto you. 

“Easy,” Wanda whispers as she grabs hold onto her shoulders while your palms struggle to keep her up. “You got her, Y/N/N?”

You let out a shaky laugh. 

“Yeah, I think.” You motion to your bed with your head, “On three?” 

It takes you both a couple of tries but you finally manage to get Natasha’s unconscious body onto your bed. You slump into Wanda. 

“I’m exhausted.” 

“Me too.” She kisses the side of your temple. “Do you want me to sleep on the sofa? Or you can...where ever you’re most comfortable.” 

“I’m most comfortable with you…” Even you know that was a cheesy line but Wanda loves it. 

“Cute,” she replies, “but we can’t all fit in your bed, Y/N.”

“It’ll be a bit of a squeeze, but it’s manageable.” 

“Are you sure?” 

You lean up to peck her cheek. 

“I’m sure.” 

* * *

You wake up again, not long after you and Wanda had finally gotten into bed, with hair in your mouth. Hair that most definitely wasn’t yours. You sleepily brush it away and accidentally hit someone in the face. You tentatively look over your shoulder.

Natasha. 

You had hit Natasha. 

Of course. 

She’s luckily still out cold, huddled into Wanda who’s clinging onto the edge of the bed. Oh, it is tempting to take a photo, to use for future blackmailing purposes, but the likelihood of you waking one, if not both of them by trying to reach your cell, is too high. So instead, you take a mental picture, shuffle over onto your side and place your arm over Natasha to reach Wanda. Turns out, the back of Natasha’s head is very comfortable and sleep is quick to call out to you again. 

As hugs go, you could really get used to ones like these.

* * *

It’s your phone that wakes you up this time. It buzzes irritatingly on your nightstand and yanks you from your tranquil dream. You sit up and stretch, yawning loudly as you slowly come to, in no rush to answer your phone. Whoever it is can wait a couple of minutes...or until you’ve had your morning cups of coffee.

The absence of both Natasha and Wanda rouses your curiosity but it’s quickly put back to bed when you spot the time on your cell. 

12:46pm.

Crap. You really slept in. 

You get up, wobbling a bit on your feet before walking out of your room with your phone in your hand. The house, considering the time, is quiet. Too quiet for your liking. You check the bedrooms first, which are all empty, beds unmade, and in Lila and Cooper’s room’s; clothes left abandoned on the floor. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. 

You check your phone again as you crave your not-so-morning cup of coffee, walking over toys and the odd plate on the stairs like it’s second nature as all your attention falls to the two missed calls from a number you don’t recognise. 

“Huh.” 

You cringe when your bare foot steps in something squishy. Mentally praying for it not to be a used diaper, you look down and sigh in relief. Unwanted breakfast, which is now smeared between your toes. 

The house really needs a clean. 

You’re quick to wipe your foot on a pair of leggings lying on the step below and make your way downstairs without further incident. 

“Mom?” You call out into the silent house. “Wanda?”

There’s no reply, the only sound comes from your stomach as it demands for food loudly. 

Coffee and breakfast/lunch. 

That sounds like a good idea. 

You walk into the kitchen, still feeling some of the cold remains of whatever it was you had stepped in still stuck on your foot. You look back at your cell. Who the heck was trying to call you? Everyone who you talked to nearly everyday or your family members, their numbers were all saved into your phone. You even had your dad’s, aunt, sister’s daughter saved and you had only ever called her once which was by accident.

The number didn’t ring any bells to you and the more you stared at it, the more it began to look like a fake. It has to be a scammer. Or someone who was trying to sell you something. Just a really, really eager person. 

For a brief second, you think it could be your dad and you have to mentally stop yourself from calling the number back. You know the rules. You’re not allowed to call him while he’s away on work related things. He would contact you when he could. You just needed to wait. If the mystery number did turn out to be him, then your mom will know. So, getting rid of the notifications, you go to your contacts and call her. You place the phone on the side, hitting the speaker button and make yourself busy. 

Coffee first, that is a priority.  

You go to pick the kettle up but find that it’s heavy and still warm. They must have only just gone out then. 

Your mom, to no real surprise, doesn’t pick up. You try her again and pick a clean bowl up. Cereal sounds amazing right now; you just hope you still have some of your favorite left. It’s a bit of a challenge to reach down - hidden away in one of the higher cupboards, out of the reach of your sticky fingered siblings - and it always results in you needing to stand on a chair to reach the box down. You have to stretch a little further today, rising onto the balls of your feet as the call goes to voicemail again. You blindly tap around for a couple of seconds before coming to the realisation that your cereal isn’t there. You can only just peek into the cupboard - curse your height - and from what you can see, which isn’t a great deal, just confirms what you already know: your beloved breakfast treat isn’t there. 

“Who the fu--” 

You headbutt the cupboard door. 

Well, there goes your dream breakfast. Dropping down off the chair, you glare accusingly at the plain and bland breakfast cereal before you, almost as if it was the culprit for the disappearance of your own. It isn’t much of a choice, your mom prefers the healthier, more cardboard type cereal to the more sugar-infused ones you and your siblings prefer. It isn’t much of a choice. You pick up the box and shake it. It’s nearly empty. Not only does the house need a good clean, you also really need to do a food shop too. 

You turn, going to reach for your bowl and end up throwing what is left of your mom’s cereal around the kitchen, shrieking loudly. 

“For fucks sake! Nat!” 

You all but double over onto your knees as you recover from your near heart attack.  

“Put a quarter in the swear jar.” She says smugly. 

“Shove it.” You reply, glaring at her. “You really need to stop doing that, you’re going to kill me one day.” 

She smirks again. “Sorry.”

“I didn’t even know you were still here. Why didn’t you reply when I shouted before?” 

“I was asleep.” Natasha replies, leaning on the kitchen table for support as she ends the call to your mom. That was going to be a long voicemail. “You woke me up so I came to find you.” 

It’s almost shocking at how well she looks compared to last night. If it wasn’t for her busted lip and the now stitched up gash on her forehead, at a glance, you wouldn’t be able to tell. 

“How’re you feeling?” 

“I’ve felt better.” She replies honestly. “You slept in late. Should I be concerned?” 

You smile. Ever the protective one. 

“No. It was just a long night.” 

Natasha pauses before replying. “I’m sorry.” 

You’re halfway through making your coffee now and turn to look at her. 

“Why? Families look out for each other. Ohana and all that.” 

The movie reference soars over Natasha’s head and you make a mental note to make her suffer through a Disney marathon in the near future. 

“I’m pretty sure when other families say that, they mean it for like, money issues or helping someone through a difficult time.” 

You hand Natasha a mug. 

“That’s true. But what can I say? We’re not like other families.” 

“I’ll drink to that.” 

The two of you clink your mugs together and a moment of silence washes over you. It isn’t awkward, though, which you’re silently thankful for. 

“Where is everyone?” 

You reach over and tap your phone back to life. Your mom hasn’t called back and neither has the unknown number. 

“Shopping. I think.” Natasha eyes the floor. “Though you better tell her to get some more cereal...” 

You narrow your eyes at her.

“You’re hilarious, Romanoff; seriously, my sides are splitting.” 

“Oho, she uses the last name card.” 

You burst out laughing when Natasha sticks her tongue out at you. 

“You do know if mom busts me for wasting her cereal, I will take you down with me.” 

“I didn’t doubt for a second that you wouldn’t.” 

You take a sip of your coffee and Natasha just watches you. 

“Why haven’t you tried ringing Wanda?” she asks. 

You gulp the mouthful of your beverage.

“I...hadn’t thought of that…” 

“If your mom is so useless at picking up the phone, then the cutest Maximoff is your best bet.” 

“Thanks, that’s a good idea.” 

Natasha smiles, eyes peering over her mug at you. 

“I’m not just a pretty face. I do come up with some good ideas from time to time.” 

You snort. 

“Whatever.” 

You start to tap on your phone and in the corner of your eye, you see Natasha start to hobble from the room. 

“I better not hear you two sexting or whatever it is you millennials call it these days!” 

You know your face is the same shade as her hair. 

“We’re not...we don’t...I’m just calling her to get some more cereal!” 

“Then you better tell her to pick up some more of that cereal that I found in that top cupboard. It was delicious!” 

Your eyes widen.

“Wait. You ate it?” You storm after her. “Nat!” 

* * *

The number calls you two more times. Once while you were brushing your teeth and again while you’re checking on Natasha after giving her a new dosage of pain medication. On the fifth ring, you decide to answer.

“Hello?” 

“She finally picks up. I thought girls your age were supposed to be glued to their phones.” 

You really can’t place the voice.

“Er...who--” 

“It’s Hill. Maria Hill.”

The relief eases through you.

“Oh! Maria, hi!” You turn from Natasha so you don’t wake her. “How’ve you been?” 

“I’ve been good, thank you. How’s the family? I hear Nathaniel took his first steps not long ago?” 

Your eyes lighten up.

“He did. Mom cried which isn’t a shock. I filmed it. When you next come to visit, I can show you? But Nathaniel could be walking fully by then so there really isn’t much point...sorry, I’m rambling.” 

“No, it’s cute.” Maria replies. “Barton does the exact same thing.” 

“Does he?” 

“Yes. Whenever he’s talking about any of you, no one can get a word in for a good hour.” 

You grin, casting a quick glance at Natasha.

“Dare I ask how you got my number?” 

“Probably not.” 

You fall into a semi awkward silence, which is abruptly interrupted by Natasha when she hisses in pain behind you. 

“Oh, think I need to give Nat some more pain meds. Do you want to talk to her, Maria?” 

You walk back over to Natasha but stop when her eyes widen, face resembling one of a guilty child. She shakes her head. You can’t think of anything to say. You can hear Maria typing through the phone. You swallow. 

“What do you mean by pain medication?” 

“Oh...y-y’know...she, she had a -- erm,” you rattle your brain to think of something, anything, while you face Natasha’s droopy yet stern expression. “Headache? Yeah, headache. Think she needs...more...pain killers…”

“Natasha should be with your father, Y/N.”

“Did I say Nat?” You force a laugh. “No, I meant Wanda. She’s been suffering all day.”

“Is that so?” Maria asks, “because I just rang Miss Maximoff and she’s with your mom.” 

“I--” You clear your throat. When did the room get so warm? 

“Is Romanoff there?”

“Maybe?” 

“Y/N.” 

“Y’know, you should totally talk to her, she’s the one who’s hurt.” 

“Oh, no. I want to talk to you.” Maria’s tone has gone icy. 

“Me?” You squeak. 

“Yes.” Comes the reply. “What did you promise me?” 

You mumble something inaudible.

“Y/N.”

You sigh in defeat. 

“To always tell you when Natasha does something stupid and/or when my dad gets his head stuck in things.” 

“And what has Natasha done?” 

“Something stupid I’m guessing.” 

“Y/N Y/M/N Barton!” 

Natasha swipes for you but you move back just out of her reach. Between her death glare and Maria’s tone, you really are stuck between a rock and a hard place. You don’t know what to do. 

Luck, however, seems to be on your side as the front door is thrown open and your savior comes sauntering inside. You turn so swiftly that your neck clicks and when you see Tony, you literally launch the phone at him. 

“Well, hello to you too, Y/N!” He puts the phone to his ear. “Tony Stark speaking, billionaire hear--” 

You can visibly see the moment when the blood drains from his face and his smile fades when he realises who he’s talking to. Pietro comes whizzing inside next, a big grin forming on his face when he sees you. Your phone smacks him on the back of his head.

“Hey! Not cool!” He picks it up. “Who is it? My adoring fans?”

“Don’t you mean fan?” Sam asks from the doorway. Pietro flips him off. 

“It’s Hill.” Tony answers him. Pietro throws the phone back and the pair begin to bicker about who has to talk to her. Steve steps into the house next. 

“Did you guys stop to get slurpees or something?” Natasha calls out. “I got tortured by five guys and I still beat you!” 

Steve all but sags into the wall behind him.

“Glad to see you’re in one piece, Romanoff.”

Natasha shoots him a wink.

“Takes more than that to keep me down, Rogers; you should know that.” 

Your dad comes inside next, looking very pale and downcast but when he sees you and then spots Natasha behind you on the sofa, Clint rushes over and pulls her into a tight hug. You smile fondly at them, watching the way they whisper to one another, hearing the word, “Budapest,” faintly. Clint looks at you and motions you over. He hugs you just as tightly, kissing your head before he pulls you away and looks at you. 

“Have you grown since I last saw you?” 

You roll your eyes and shove him away.

“You stink. Go shower.” 

“Oh, but I know just how much you and your mother just love it when I’m all stinky!” He goes to wrap his arms around you again but you move back, laughing. 

“No way.”

Your phone, remarkably unharmed, slides near your feet and you bend down to scoop it up. 

“Want to tell me why Pietro and Tony were playing hot potato with that?” 

You note the call to Maria has finished. 

“Nat’s hurt, Maria called, Nat didn’t tell her and now I think Maria might actually kill me.” 

Clint sighs and rubs his face.

“Nat…” 

“I know, I know.” 

Arms pick you up and hoist you into the air. 

“I have missed you, small Barton!” 

You giggle and squeal when Thor spins you around. 

“I’ve missed you too, big guy! Can you put me down though? Feeling a little dizzy…” 

“Of course,” He puts you back on your feet, watches as you rock slightly until he is sure you’re not going to fall over. You look up at him. 

“You just keep on getting taller,” You remark. 

“Why thank you, Y/N.” Thor grins. “You grow more beautiful by the day. Clearly you get that from your mother’s side.” 

“Don’t let me dad hear you say that.” 

“I did!” Clint’s voice calls. Thor pats your shoulder before moving past you. 

“If you will excuse me, I have to discuss something with your father.” 

You watch him walk past you and when you turn back around, Pietro is in front of you. 

“Hello, Pietro.” You open your arms and you both hug one another. 

“Hello, Y/N.” He replies. “I’ve missed you. Not as much as my sister, but still a lot.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” 

“Speaking of, where is my wonderful sister?” 

“She’s out with my mom. They’ll be home soon.” 

Pietro smiles. 

“Good.” 

He high fives you and then squeezes past to check on Natasha. You move back to try and create some room in the severely cramped space and end up knocking into another body. 

“Oops, sorry!” You smile at Scott. “Didn’t see you there.” 

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re not greeting me with a frying pan this time.” 

You laugh. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” 

“No hard feelings.” Scott replies. 

You awkwardly shuffle around the room and end up at the front door as the last of the team file in. You spot a boy trailing in the back. 

“Who’s that?” You blindly ask, knowing someone will be close enough to answer. 

“Oh, Parker?” Bucky replies, “He’s the newest recruit. Stark’s ‘protégé’ or something.”

You look the boy up and down before looking at Bucky. 

“Really? He’s just a kid.”

Bucky looks down at you. 

“Really?” He echoes. “He’s about your age, kid. Or a few months older.” 

You shrug, trying to appear nonchalant about the whole situation. Bucky, of course, notices. 

“Careful there or people might think you’re the mini hulk.”

You frown in confusion.

“What?”

But Bucky has already walked off, leaving you there alone to awkwardly gawk at Parker. You look away when he spots you and you back into the house, blending in effortlessly with the alarming number of people in your home. 

The boy crosses into your threshold, bickering quietly with a lady who seemed to have a death grip on his arm.

“His aunt,” Steve tells you. 

“His very attractive aunt.” Tony adds. You and Steve just look at him as he shrugs. Turning your head, you try to count all the heads in your house but fail on epic proportions. 

“Oh man, mom is not gonna like this.”

* * *

True to your word, your mom isn’t overly pleased when she sees everyone in her front room, in fact, the vein in her temple very nearly pops and you’re sure her eye begins to twitch, not that you get a good enough look as your dad rapidly carts her from the room.

Your siblings, to no real surprise, are over the moon when they see everyone. Lila very nearly tears Wanda’s arm off when she sees Natasha sitting up, but when her eyes spot Thor, your little sister is quick to divert her course. Cooper sticks to Bucky like glue and Nathaniel just plops down on the floor and screeches happily at everyone. It takes quite a bit of maneuvering but you finally manage to get to Wanda and slip your hand into hers. 

“Hi,” You smile. She grins down at you. 

“Hi to you too.” 

There’s a blur of movement and then Wanda is gone, encased in her brother’s arms. You decide to leave the twins to their reunion and scoop your ever wriggling brother into your arms. You go to pass him to Natasha but she raises her hand and shakes her head.

“Nope. I can see that stain from here.” 

“What?”

You look down at Nathaniel and purse your lips. 

“That looks ominous.” The mark is part way down his left leg and is striking against the blue material. “I really don’t want to look.”

“Hey, he’s your brother, Y/N.” Natasha replies. “Take up your big sister role and check his diaper.” 

“When Cassie was his age, she once filled her diaper with poop that was moss green. It was spectacularly gross.” 

You can only stare at Scott as he chuckles to himself. 

“The hell was she eating to make her...stuff...green?” Sam asks. Scott shrugs. 

“Dunno. If Nathaniel has green poop, prepare to be amazed, Y/N.” 

You lift your brother higher and sniff. 

“I can’t smell anything. Maybe it’s just wee?” 

Natasha just shrugs.

“Maybe you should look and find out.” 

It takes you a couple of seconds to pump up your confidence and when you pull at the waistband of your brother’s jeggings, you unleash what you can only describe as the foulest stench known to mankind; making everyone standing remotely close to you - Natasha included - back up. You gag.

“Oh man.” You remove your finger from his waistband and promptly shut the smell away once more. “What is mom feeding you?” 

You hold Nathaniel away from you, arms shaking a little in strain from his weight. He finds it hilarious and grins, flashing a few teeth. 

“Anyone wanna take one for the team for me?” You don’t get a single reply. “Wow, thanks guys.” 

Wanda covers her nose and mouth with her hair, Pietro silently copying. You roll your eyes. 

“Hey mom? Dad?” 

You hear your dad’s footsteps before you see him come through the door that leads to the kitchen. 

“What’s up?” 

You try to pass the now squirming infant to him but he instantly sees the mark and recoils back.

“Woh, code Stink Grenade.” 

“What?” You follow him as he backs up, hands up as if you were holding him at gunpoint.

“Whoever finds it, cleans it.” 

“Since when?!” 

“Since now.” Clint winks.

“But --” 

“Enjoy, Y/N/N.” You try to hand him Nathaniel again. “Hey, I’ve got your mom to deal with.” 

“How is she? Natasha asks. “Is she any better? 

Clint scratches his head. 

“Kinda. The vein is less...protruding…” 

“We’re really sorry to barge in like this.” Steve says. “We’ll be out of your hair as soon as we get the go ahead.” 

“Really, really sorry, Mr Barton.” Parker adds.

You notice that his aunt still hasn’t let up on his arm but is watching Nathaniel with adoring eyes. You’re holding your brother normally now, careful as to where you put your hand and when he starts to whine, you give him his pacifier. 

“What’s his aunt called again?” You turn to ask Bucky but he physically jumps back into Steve. 

“I didn’t even know he could jump that high.” The captain laughs and pats his friend’s shoulder. “May. May Parker.” 

You hush your brother and kiss his head a few times. 

“We’re okay, we’re okay.” You notice he is now looking at the boy’s aunt, and, despite his tears, he smiles when she does. “Mrs...miss...I mean, May?” Well you screwed that up; and now everyone in the room is looking at you. “Do...you want to help?” 

She seems just as stunned as you.

“You don’t have to! It’s just you had the baby eyes, mom gets them a lot, and I think he likes you…” 

“Of course,” May smiles. “I’d love to help.” 

You kiss Nathaniel again and motion to the stairs. 

“Great! Shall we?” 

She looks at her nephew. 

“...or we can change him down here if you --” 

The room collectively says no and Sam puts his arm around Parker’s shoulder. 

“Let’s not be so hasty, yeah?” He says as he ruffles the boy’s hair. “We’ll watch him!"

May loosens her grip. Slightly. 

“No Spiderboy things while I’m gone, okay?” 

“It’s Spiderman,” Parker mutters. 

“Cross my heart.” Sam holds up three fingers. 

“That’s scouts honor dude.” The boy replies, making Sam frown and put his hand down. 

“Whatever. No Spiderman stuff while you’re dealing with -” He motions to you and Nathaniel - “that.” 

A second passes. 

“Okay.” May says. “I won’t be long. I trust you, Sam.” 

Wilson becomes very smug. 

“Y’all hear that? She trusts  _ me _ .” 

You roll your eyes - for what feels like the thousandth time that day - and, not bothering to stick around to see who throws the first snarky comment, you go upstairs with May hot on your heel.

* * *

“I really don’t know what he’s finding so funny.”

You look down at your giggling brother and then back at your reflection. Sure, it’s a little over the top but Nathaniel didn’t really give you much of a choice. The sock covering your nose is clean while the tights tying it to your face belong to your mom. Nathaniel finds your look positively hilarious. 

“Are you sure you want to be here? It’s not too late to back out, I won’t get offended.” 

May just smiles. 

“He’s an absolute darling. How bad can it be?” 

“Those are some famous last words if I ever heard them.” 

You take in a deep breath and double check you’ve got everything. An excessive amount of baby wipes? Check. New clothes and a fresh diaper? Check. A carrier bag for when you inevitably puke? Check. 

You’re all set.

“You wanna take the top end? Keep him entertained?” 

May nods and picks up one of his many trucks. 

You get to work, only gagging a couple of times as your sock mask proves useless. 

“Nathaniel, dude, it’s everywhere!” 

May’s eyes widen and she covers her nose with her free hand.

“Oh wow. That’s, that’s quite the little smell.” 

You’ve already used two baby wipes. 

“It really is.” You groan. “It’s a chewy smell. That’s the only way I can describe it.” 

May laughs and helps you lift his leg. 

“Do you have any kids?” 

“I don’t,” May replies, “but one day, maybe. But for now I’ve got enough to worry about with Peter; there’s no way I want to add a baby into the mix.” 

You add another used wipe into the ever growing pile of dirty ones. 

“Peter?”

“My nephew. The young one downstairs.” 

“Oh,” You click on. “Oh! Sorry, Bucky introduced him as Parker and -- sorry, I didn’t click.” 

May smiles at you. 

“It’s fine.”

“When did he tell you he was part of the team?” You ask, hating awkward silences. 

“He didn’t. I found out.” 

“Ouch.” You reply. “How?” 

“I watched him come into his room in his Spiderman suit. It was a bit of a shock.” 

“I bet.” 

“Are you on the team too?” 

The mess has somehow travelled up Nathaniel’s back. You chuckle. 

“No, just Barton’s daughter. He’d probably have a heart attack if I joined.” You pick up another baby wipe. “They don’t really tell me much about what they do - just that they’re part of some hero team and that’s basically it.” 

May runs a hand through her hair and looks at you. 

“I take it you don’t like that?”

You’re not double checking your work. 

“Probably as much as you enjoy Peter being on the team.”

When May doesn’t reply, you backtrack. 

“Sorry.” You mutter as you pull a clean vest over Nathaniel’s head. “I’m not the best with small talk.” 

“Hey, don’t apologise, sweetie.” May replies. “You’re not wrong. I guess...I guess I was just expecting Peter to go off to college, y’know? Do regular teenage stuff. Not to come through his bedroom window past curfew and crawl on his ceiling.” 

“Woh, no way! Really?” 

“Yep. It was just as bizarre as you think.” 

You whistle before pulling Nathaniel to his feet to shuffle his clean pants up over his diaper. 

“There we go, one fresh baba.” You kiss his nose. “Wanna hold him?” 

“S-sure! I’d love to.” 

You pass him over, watching carefully, not entirely trusting your brother. He has an annoying new habit of doing unexpected trust falls which more often than not, have ended with bumped heads. 

“You got him?”

May nods, not taking her eyes off your brother. You get to work on tidying up, firstly moving the homemade mask from your face. 

“You really shouldn’t worry about him so much, y’know.”

“What do you mean?” She asks, smiling when Nathaniel grins at her. 

“You said he’s part of the team. From what I know and what I’ve seen, the gang is pretty close. Got each others backs.”

May chews at her bottom lip.

“I know. I just worry something will happen to him.”

“I worry about my dad, too. You’ve just got to trust that they know what they’re doing. And if not, someone’ll always be there to help.”

When you look up from the diaper bin, May is watching you with a smile. 

“You’re a good kid, Y/N. Your mom and dad have raised you well.”

You shrug awkwardly, noticing Nathaniel rub his eyes. 

“Thanks. And thanks for helping. I’d have struggled otherwise.”

“It was no bother.” May strokes one of his cheeks. “This guy is a cutie.”

“Doesn’t he know it.”

She passes him back to you and points to the door.

“I’ll go. He’s getting tired, bless him.” 

“Yeah, all that pooping must have worn him out.”

May taps his nose.

“It must have.”

“Hey, thanks again.” You say. “And trust me, Peter is in safe hands.”

“Thanks, Y/N.” May replies. “See you downstairs? I might use your toilet first, if that’s okay?”

You readjust Nathaniel on your hip. 

“Second door on the left. Locks a little stiff, so just jiggle it and it should work.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” She’s standing at the door. “I’ll let you know if they’re still bickering.”

“That’ll be interesting.”

May waves, grinning when your brother copies and then leaves the room in search of the bathroom. You look at your brother. 

“Right you, you gonna go down easy for me?”

* * *

After you get Nathaniel to sleep, the day passes you in a confused blur. It literally passes you in a blink; one second you’re being hit in the face by a pillow that Pietro had thrown, and the next you’re all sitting in the front room, completely worn out. A movie plays on the TV screen, something family friendly that keeps your brothers and sister - and even Thor - quiet for a while. You rest your head on Wanda’s shoulder and she softly plays with your hair while she reads something from her phone, lazily scrolling down every minute or so. You’ve seen the movie countless of times, it’s a frequent favorite of Lila’s and despite not being able to remember the name, you can sing along to each and every song; this viewing you stick to humming while Lila shows off her dancing skills to the group. Pietro is the only one who isn’t the one to score her a perfect 10 and receives a scornful look from her and a slap over the head from Wanda, until he changes his mind.

Despite this happening a good five minutes ago, Tony, who is sitting next to you, is still giggling to himself. Every time Pietro turns on the floor to glare at him, Stark just blames his giddiness on the movie.

The movie is about halfway through now and you’re just as bored as every other time you were forced into watching it. Your mom and dad had taken the kids up not long after they had fallen asleep, and quite a few of you voiced your preference to change the film now they were asleep; but Thor and Peter down right refused. 

You drop your head back and sigh. 

“Aren’t you enjoying the film?” Wanda asks quietly. 

“I’ve seen it that many times, I could actually recite it from memory.”

Wanda locks her phone and sniggers, free hand now working its way around your stomach, fingers resting just under your shirt. 

“You two better keep it PG.” Tony mutters, eyes barely open and he takes a sip of his drink. You hate how easily you can blush and turn your face to try and hide it. 

Thor loudly shushes you three. 

Now you have to bite your lip to stop yourself from laughing out loud. Wanda’s shoulders are shaking and when you peak up at her, she has covered her face with her hands in attempt to keep her laughter in. 

Tony suddenly spits his out his drink over Pietro, who looks absolutely repulsed, when he sees Maria storming their way. 

“Crap, incoming! Imminent death, imminent death!” 

“Language!” You can’t tell who says it, you barely even hear it as you watch with wide eyes as Maria reaches the front door. 

She storms into the house and looks livid, eyes scanning the room as everyone visibly shrinks into their seats. She spots Natasha, who has an entire sofa to herself, and rushes over, quick to check her injuries. Her eyes are brimmed with tears yet, somehow, none fall. “Babe, Maria...Hill, I’m fine!” Natasha tries to stop her but Maria doesn’t listen. That is, until Tony coughs next to you. Slowly, Maria’s eyes turn to him and he verbally squeaks.

“H-hey…”

“Shut up!” She snaps, pointing a finger at him. He leans into you. “You listened to her. When Nat said she could stay behind, you’re the reason everyone left her, Stark. You.”

“Am I about to die? I feel like I’m about to die.” 

You can see Pietro go to reply but change his mind at the last second.

“How could you leave her in that hellhole?!” Maria yells, ignoring Clint when he tries to tell her to be quiet. Maria is livid. “You all know what they did to her!” 

“Maria --”

“I can’t believe how reckless you all were!” 

“Maria, please --”

“Tony, I at least half expected you to be that stupid; but Rogers? I never --”

“MARIA!” 

That gets her attention and she turns all her attention back to Natasha. 

“What? Are you hurting?” 

“No,” she cups her face and kisses her softly. “Don’t blame the team for my actions. I chose to stay there. Not them. Me.”

Maria closes her eyes and you can see one lone tear trickle down her cheek. 

“Please, breathe, Maria. Just breathe. I’m okay. We’re all okay.” Natasha smiles. “We can talk more about this when everyone isn’t watching us. Laura, is Maria okay to crash the night?” 

“Your room is already ready.” Laura smiles sleepily as Natasha tugs Maria down onto the couch with her. 

“That’s a question,” Sam says, “where are we all sleeping?”

“Right.” Clint claps his hands, still watching Maria warily. She glares at him but when Natasha whispers something into her ear, the scowl fades and a smile tugs are her lips. The film has long been forgotten. “The boys are already asleep in the nursery. Steve, Bucky, you two are in Cooper’s room. Scott, you’re in Lila’s room with her - enjoy the Barbie sheets. Maria and Nat are in the spare room; May, I can try squeeze you in there if you’d prefer? Otherwise you’ll be sleeping down here with the rest of the gang.”  

“I’m sure I can manage.” May replies. “I’ll keep them in check for you.”

“I’ll keep a spare sleeping bag in their room, just in case.” 

“Can’t I not use it?” Pietro speaks up. 

“You are not sharing our room, Maximoff.” Natasha replies. 

“But I don’t want to sleep down here…” 

“Why not?” Clint asks. “I picked out a lovely pink sleeping bag for you and everything, kid.” 

“Aww,” Natasha coos, “is the iccle boy scawed?” 

“Maybe I am, maybe I am not.” He shrugs. “I’ll sleep in the bathtub!” 

You sigh, eyes feeling heavy. Your bed was definitely calling you. 

“You are not sleeping in the tub, Pietro.” 

He looks back at you.

“And why not? I’ll have my own space, be out of everyone’s way.” 

“If you sleep in the bathroom, doofus, you  _ will  _ be in the way.”

Tony reaches down and pats his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe from the scary house.” 

Pietro moves his shoulder and shuffles away from him. 

You raise your hand.

“Am I sleeping down here, too?” 

“No, you’ve got a bedroom, Y/N.” Your dad replies. “Y’know that room you sleep in?” 

You glare at him. 

“Hilarious.” You say. “Who’s bunking with me?” 

“I assumed Wanda -”

“Actually, no.” Laura suddenly says, pursing her lips. “Quick switch; Wanda you’re in Lila’s room with Scott. I’ll move Lila into Y/N’s room.” 

“What, why?” 

“You two aren’t sharing a bed. No. Not happening.” Laura stands up. “Right, time for bed, everyone.” 

You can’t help but look confused. Why does your mom suddenly have such an issue with you and Wanda sleeping in the same bed? Everyone starts to move; some yawning, while others stretch and get to their feet. Your dad is handing out sleeping bags while your mom and May start clearing up. 

“Need any help getting up the stairs?” Steve asks as he helps Natasha to her feet. She leans heavily on Maria and shakes her head. 

“I should be good. Thanks, Steve.” 

“Okay, sleep well. If you need anything, shout.” 

“I will.” 

He hugs her and walks over to Bucky and after bidding everyone else goodnight, the duo disappear up the stairs. Thor has already settled on the floor, watching as Peter tries to explain how a sleeping bag works. You can’t help but find it odd. 

Lips stroke your ear and you giggle, ignoring Pietro when he makes fake puking noises. 

“I’ll miss you.” Wanda tells you.

“Not as much as I will.” 

Wanda tucks some hair behind your ear.

“I’m only next door if you need me, sweet girl.”

“Maybe you could try and sneak in…” Wanda suggests. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“And have Lila scream the house down when she wakes up alone?” You peck her lips. “Trust me, as tempting...really tempting as that is, I’m sure we can last one night without cuddles.” 

Wanda grins, laughing softly at a personal joke. She leans down and presses her lips once more onto yours and cups your face. 

“Sleep tight,  printsessa.” She kisses your nose next. “Dream sweet dreams.” 

“You’re so cheesy, Wanda.” You giggle. “But it’s cute.” 

“Yeah, sickly cute.” Maria says as she walks past with Natasha. “Night you two.” 

“Night.” You both reply. 

You sigh and make a move for the stairs but end up stepping on Pietro’s hand as you do and near go flying over him. 

“Pietro!” 

“Hey, I told you I’d be in the way.” 

You straighten yourself up and shake your head. 

“How long are you here for, Maximoff?” 

He grins up at you.

“For as long as I want, Barton.” He watches as his sister steps over him. “Isn’t that right, sister?” 

“Shut up, brother.” 

Hand in hand, you and Wanda bid the remaining few in the front room goodnight and walk upstairs. You share a kiss and hug one last time before parting ways into your seperate rooms. You quietly shut your bedroom door behind you, expecting to find Lila fast asleep in your bed. 

She isn’t. 

She’s sitting up, wide awake and grins happily when she sees you.

“Yay, sleepover! Sleepover!” 

Lila is not going to go to sleep anytime soon. 

“It’s going to be a long night.”


	6. The One with the Late Night Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having to turn this chapter into two parts - enjoy!!

For the fourth time in that hour, Lila’s foot hits your face and jerks you out from your light slumber. You could actually cry from exhaustion as your body lies almost fully out of your bed while your sister sleeps soundly, feet lying on your pillow while her nose presses against your wall. You can’t help but glare at her.

At least she can sleep.

You let yourself fall from the bed, thudding lightly as you land and free yourself from what little cover you had before getting to your feet. A yawn escapes your mouth and you stretch, trying your best to relieve the tension in your neck after lying in an awkward position for a good couple of hours.

You yawn again and then sigh. You really, _really_ need sleep, but the chances of that happening with Lila in your bed are slim to none. So, rubbing your eyes, you unplug your phone from its charger and quietly go to leave your bedroom.

Except, something in the corner of your eye catches of your attention and you stop instantly. You don’t look for a few seconds, not sure if you really want to.

When you do look, not only is your window open ever so slightly, but so are your curtains and you swear, even if it’s for a brief second, that you see a face peering into your room.

The fear that spikes through you is cold and shrill and you make the grave mistake of looking away to frantically click the torch on your phone. It turns on and illuminates your dark room and when you shine it on your window; the face, to your relief, is no longer there.

“I really need to get some sleep.” You mutter as you try to keep your torch from waking your sister up.

You advance on the window slowly, not at all trusting your eyes in their current, exhausted state. You have no recollection of ever opening that window since you last came into your room; especially with Lila sleeping there. She has an extreme phobia of bugs, that you can kind of relate to, and one of the things Lila hates most, is a window being open while she sleeps.

As you quietly drag the window down, and lock it for good measure, you can't help but think of the time when the - just then - 5 of you were driving around with the windows open, and the second a bee flew in and remotely went near your dad, he skidded the car to a dead halt and everyone inside dove out of the doors as if your lives depended on it.

You draw the curtains shut and peek over at your sister. Lila is still fast asleep, dreaming soundly and is now hogging all of your bed. Maybe you can find a spare sleeping bag to use, curl up on the floor and try to get at least a good couple of hours sleep...or maybe you could cuddle up with Wanda.

You quickly get onto the landing and silently shut the door behind you, walking a couple of steps before you stop again.

The first thing you notice is that Lila’s bedroom door is open, only a little bit, but your eyes catch it. The second, is that you can feel someone’s light breath ticking your left shoulder and when you turn your head slightly, you’re relieved to see Wanda standing behind you. Her long hair is up in a bun and she is wearing those pajamas that really show off her amazing body.

She wasn’t wearing those when she went to bed.

“Boo.” She whispers, arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you in tight. “Did I scare you, my printsessa?”

Her printsessa. You really like hearing that.

“Mhmm,” you giggle when she kisses your neck, “frightened me to death.”

You carelessly drop your phone to the floor before you turn and place your arms around her neck. Wanda raises an eyebrow.

“What gave me away?”

“You left the door open,” you whisper back to her. “You hate sleeping with the door open.”

“Hey, I handled it when I surprised you the other night.”

“Yeah, only ‘cuz I made you.”

She bumps her nose on yours.

“Very true.” Wanda murmurs, “you’re a natural spy, Miss Barton. Your father is going to be so proud.”

“Either that or you’re starting to slack, Maximoff.”

Her eyes widen before they narrow at you.

“Don’t let Rogers or Romanoff hear you say that.”

You smirk.

“Oh?” You lick your lips and glance at the hallway leading towards the nursery and the spareroom. “I’m sure they’d love to know that you need to work more on...whatever it is you guys do…”

When you turn back to Wanda, she’s looking at you with such intensity that you very nearly shrink back from her, worried you’ve crossed a line; but when you see her smile ever so slightly, you know she’s having as much fun as you are - the time of night be damned.

Her hands fall from around your waist and one now grips the front of your shirt, teetering your forwards slightly. You can’t help but jump a little when your back suddenly bumps into the bathroom door; not having noticed that all the while you were both staring at one another, she was moving you back.

Wanda now places her hands either side of your head and leans in close.

“I suppose I’ll just have to keep you quiet then.”

There’s an enticing gleam in her eyes when she glances at your lips and you just know you're blushing. Again.

“Yeah?” You innocently ask.

“Yeah.”

You're about to reply, mouth open with a snarky reply on the verge of coming out, when Wanda closes what little gap there is between the two of you, and firmly presses her lips onto yours, tongue easily slipping in. The sheer force of the kiss makes your head thump against the door and the startled gasp that follows, fills Wanda’s mouth.

It only urges her on.

Her hands are quick to grasp your hair while your own now hold the front of her shirt; the pair of you keeping the other firmly in place.

Wanda nips at your bottom lip, dragging it down before tracing her tongue over it. You can feel her smile when you moan a little too loud.

“Shhhh,” she whispers. “We don’t want to get caught, now do we?”

One hand unravels from your hair and trails over your collarbone before wandering lower to brush over your left breast; nail deliberately dragging over your nipple before she moves lower to your stomach.

“If you keep doing stuff like that then I can’t be held responsible for my reactions.”

Wanda smirks as her fingers draw circles on your hip.

“I wonder how your mother will react if she caught us right now…” You try to kiss her again but Wanda pulls away. “Maybe we should stop. I don’t want to get us in trouble.”

“No, no, no.” You try again but Wanda holds you firm. “No, don’t stop. Please. _Please_.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” She replies. “But we need to be quiet, Y/N.”

You nod, and this time when you drag her back, Wanda lets you and your lips once again meet. You all but dissolve into her and if it wasn’t for her body as it presses firmly into yours, or her grip in your hair, you know for a fact that you would have fallen to the ground by now.

You tentatively reach out with your tongue, and no sooner do you ask for permission, does she grant it and moments later, you’re swallowing one another whole.

Her breasts press into your chest, one leg now resting between yours and as you pull away for a quick second to breathe, Wanda moves her thigh up, rubbing against you just right. She grins when your eyes flutter and you have to bite at your lip to try and keep yourself quiet. She hushes you, lips brushing yours as she lowers her leg once more.

“I’ve missed this.” Wanda says and the pecks your lips again.

“You literally had a kiss before we went to bed.”

She shrugs and leans down to your ear.

“I was not talking about a goodnight kiss,” Wanda says before her tongue grazes your earlobe. “I miss the way your skin feels against my fingertips when we mould together…” Her lips have now moved to your jaw. “...I miss your mouth…” Wanda goes down to your neck and when her teeth scrape your pulse point, you have to force yourself again to not moan out loud. Yet, the fact that any one can walk out and see you both like this, doesn’t make you want to stop. It adds an exciting thrum through you. “I miss the little moans you make…” She kisses your chin. “Do you want to know what I really miss, Y/N?”

You have to force yourself to speak.

“Yes.”

Wanda’s lips are now inches from your own, one hand still gripping your waist while the other now cups your face.

“I miss sucking on that pretty little tongue.”

_Holy. Shit._

She’s watching you intently, eyes unblinking as you flounder to think of something, anything, to say in reply to what she has just told you. But your brain has short circuited and all you can do is stare at her and blush.

“I also love making you do that.”

From somewhere downstairs, you both hear a loud snore and freeze despite needing to.

“Maybe we should take this somewhere with a door…?” You ask, nervously playing with a button on her pyjama shirt. When you risk looking up at her, she’s looking at you intently.

“If you want.”

You nod.

“I really,” you peck her, “really,” another peck, “want to.”

You’re grinning when your lips clash again and before you get lost in the truly amazing moment that you and Wanda are both sharing; you make yourself move and blindly feel around you for the door handle.

The door abruptly opens and you both stumble into the dark bathroom, still wrapped in one another arms. You hear the door shut and moments later, the light flick on. Your heart is racing and as Wanda’s hands return to your waist, you pull away and rest your forehead on hers.

“You’re so beau--”

“Do you mind?”

You look at one another before looking at the bathtub. You really can’t believe what you’re seeing.

There, lying perfectly happily under a towel with a couch cushion behind his head, is Pietro.

“What…?” You can’t even form a sentence.

“Why are you in the bathtub, Pietro?”

He looks at his sister.

“It is much more comfier than sleeping on the floor with Stark.” Pietro replies. “He likes to cuddle.”

“I told you that you couldn’t sleep in there.” You hiss, furious now that you’re moment with Wanda has all but ended. You’re breathing hard.

“And aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” Pietro asks. “I’m sure Laura would love to hear all about your secret night kisses with my sister.”

You grit your teeth, fingers itching to turn the knob to bring the shower to life but Wanda’s fingers slip into yours and stop you. You turn back to her and she subtly shakes her head, and, after a couple of second, you look back at her brother.

“Alright fine.” You mutter. “But I want you out of there in the morning, Maximoff. Before any of the kids see you. I mean it.

He grins and shifts around until he is now lying in a more comfortable position.

“Deal.”

* * *

“I better go back to bed.”

You and Wanda are standing back on the landing now, embraced once again in each other’s arms, and yet, despite saying so; you’re really not ready to leave Wanda just yet.

“You’re going to be like a zombie tomorrow, Y/N.” Wanda replies with a small laugh. Your phone, which is now resting under the band of your pyjama pants, vibrates softly against your hip.

“Who’s texting you at this time?” she asks.

“A group chat on Facebook, nothing important.” It buzzes again. “A really annoying group chat that chooses it’s moments.”

“I haven’t heard your phone go off this much in a while.” Wanda watches as you click onto the chat.

“That’s ‘coz I normally mute it...there. No more annoying buzzing.” You reply. “Wow, is it really almost two in the morning?”

Wanda plays with the top of your shorts.

“Mhmm. Time flies when you’re having fun, does it not?”

You scoff and playfully slap her hands away before putting your phone back.

“But if you insist, Y/N, then I agree, you had better go to bed.” She strokes your hair. “You must be exhausted.”

“Aren’t you tired?” You ask and Wanda only shrugs.

“Not really. Scott snores.”

You frown.

“That’s not good.” You reply.

“No it’s not. Maybe I am just used to sleeping with you.”

You know Wanda’s words are 100% innocent; that there is no sexual innuendo behind them at all, yet you still can’t help but blush a little. You make yourself look away, to force yourself to try and regain some control over your face and miss the way her lips quirk.

“How about some hot cocoa?” You look back up at Wanda.

“Excuse me?”

“...well if we can’t sleep, I could make us an innocent cup of hot cocoa. Or tea. Whichever.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Yeah?” You reply, slipping your arms around her waist.

“A totally innocent cup of cocoa sounds delicious.”

You kiss her.

“And that’s what we’ll call it if my mom finds out.”

Wanda grins at you.

“That’s a very sneaky plan.”

“What?” You ask, feigning innocence. Wanda eyes your lips again for the hundredth time in that night, and when she leans down; her lips graze over your own.

“Totally _innocent_ hot cocoa.” She breathes. “Got it.”

“We’ll it’s kind of got to be, hasn’t it? Every room in this house has somebody in it.”

Wanda groans.

“That’s very true.” She whispers. “How unfortunate.”

“The barn!”

Wanda shushes you softly.

“What about the barn?”

“That’s the only place where we can be alone.” You explain. “It’ll be a bit cold but there’s a spare sleeping bag in the spare room and we can just hug...and stuff and it’ll be romantic...kind of…”

“I like the idea of that.” Wanda’s arms go around your neck. “Are you sure you won’t get too cold?”

Her eyes rake over your bare legs.

“I’ll grab a blanket and change?”

“Wear some fluffy socks too.”

“Aye, aye, captain.” You say, “I’ll go make the drinks.”

You go to move but Wanda doesn’t let up on her grip.

“I’ll go. You get changed and grab that sleeping bag.” She pecks your lips. “Meet me at the back door as soon as you’re ready.”

“Okay.” You kiss her again. “Okay.”


	7. The One with the Totally Innocent Hot Cocoa in the Barn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that there's so many of you who actually like this story! <3 I've gotten to a place where I'm not a chapter ahead so I can - hopefully - get into some sort of schedule with this story! 
> 
> I won't keep you from your cuddles and kisses with Wanda, enjoyyyyyy!!!

Pyjama pants now tucked into your fluffy socks, you really wish that you were the one downstairs making the hot cocoa; and not the one standing outside of the spare room, as you try to give yourself a pep talk into opening the damned door.

There’s only one slight issue. You really,  _ really  _ can’t bring yourself into doing it because you know exactly who is on the other side of that door. Even if they are sleeping, the fact that you specifically have to sneak into Natasha and Maria’s bedroom, to grab the spare sleeping bag from somewhere in the - most likely - pitch black room; where the chances of waking them up are extremely high, which would then end up with an awkward conversation of them wanting to know why you’re in there.

You can lie. In fact, you can lie pretty damned well when the occasion calls for it. But lying to Natasha? That is something that you can’t do. The red head can read you like an open book and it irritates you beyond belief. But oh, how Natasha loves it; her eyes gleam evilly whenever she notices you’re attempting to lie to her and that smug smile of hers makes its appearance when she knows she has gotten under your skin. The entire thing should teach you never to lie, and you try not to; well, to Natasha anyway.

“Send the one with no magical powers into the trained killers room…” You grumble to yourself as you lift your hand to the door handle. “That makes perfect sense.” 

The door, much to your utter relief, swings open quietly and after staring at the two apparent sleeping figures in the bed, just to make sure they haven't already woken them up, you drop your knees; and what follows, is what you can only describe, as an awkward toddler shuffle. You hastily crawl into their room, squinting into the darkness with a weak filled hope that you don’t collide face first into anything in the room. 

You’re not sure what you’re most thankful for: that both women are still sleeping soundly in bed, or for your dad when he went through his brief obsession with wanting to put carpet down in almost every room in the house. 

Your hand brushes past something and you freeze as your fingers cautiously feel around. The object is wooden, smooth, and while you follow it blindly, your brain clicks on that what you’re currently feeling is the bedding box at the end of the bed.  You let out a little sigh and shuffle on, eyeing the outline of the object beside you as you go. 

When you finally reach the other end - and it does honestly feel like you’ve been crawling for hours - you see the unused sleeping bag under the faint light that is seeping through the window. You’ve never been so happy to see the ugly thing before in your life; but when you move for your well earned prize, the bed creaks and you freeze like a rabbit in headlights. Your heart is racing, thrumming at a rapid pace in your chest, making you worry that your frantic heartbeat is now somehow audible. But then again, with Natasha; it really wouldn’t surprise you if she was able to hear that kind of thing. 

You stay there, frozen on the floor, for a few, agonizing seconds before you even dare to move again. 

You’re so close. 

Casting another glance at the bed, you begin to crawl once again, fingers itching to reach out and snag the sleeping bag; but you know that any sudden moves only heighten the risk of you getting caught. You look at the bed again. The fact that you  _ haven’t  _ been caught yet astonishes you, but you’ll question that later on, when you’re out of Natasha and Maria’s room and in the safety of your own...or in Wanda’s arms.   

You stretch, legs fully extended behind you as your arms reach out, and with one last little wiggle, your nails scratch at the nylon, dragging it those few, final inches until it’s fully in your grasp. If you could, you’d have squealed in sheer glee. You did it! You had actually snuck into Natasha and Maria’s room, while they were asleep to borrow the sleeping bag in order to go outside and spend some much needed alone time with your girlfriend.  _ Girlfriend.  _ The fact you can call Wanda that, still and will forever bring a smile to your lips. 

The noise of the bag being dragged across the carpet seems to be magnified in the deafening silence but you keep on pulling until you have a more secure grip on it. You can fold it up outside; for now, you just want to get out of the room. 

But when someone yawns loudly in the room, you once again freeze, eyes wide and you find yourself holding your breath. You hear them rustle around in the bed and kiss the other before getting out of bed altogether. 

You gulp.

It’s Maria. It has to be. There would be an endless stream of grunts and whimpers if Natasha had even thought about moving from the bed; and luck, for once, seems to be on your side, as Maria gets up from the side closest to the bathroom door - sure it’s passing directly past your face, but if you stay completely still, then she won’t be able to see you. Right?

She pads to the on suite bathroom, stepping over the unrolled sleeping bag, that you still have a vice like grip on, without so much as a second glance; and the second she vanishes behind the door and you hear it click shut, you jump to your feet and very, very carefully rush from the room. 

The second you’re back on the landing with the guest bedroom door shut, you can’t help but jump up and down on the spot, grinning happily. You just did that. Natasha and Maria are none the wiser and now you can meet Wanda and have some quality time with her. At the rate you’re going, they’ll be hiring you into your dad’s workplace in no time. Casting one last glance at the closed bedroom door, you take to the stairs and make your way silently down them, being careful to be as quiet as you possibly can. 

True to her word, Wanda is there, waiting for you patiently in the kitchen with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa and a few blankets ready to go. You’re glad to see that she has changed her clothing too; opting for something a little warmer, while on her feet are a pair of wellington boots. She instantly smiles when she sees you and puts her phone down. 

“Are you ready to go?” 

“I sure am.” You reply before picking up a mug and taking a small sip. You moan softly. “This is so good.” 

She just grins at you, eyes taking you in as you place your hot cocoa back on the table.

“Will you be warm enough, Y/N?” 

You’ve experienced just how cold the barn can get only once; and that was only when yourself and Cooper were much younger and had decided to run away to escape Lila’s constant screeching for nighttime feeds. You didn’t even last two hours. 

“I think so.” You reply. “I’ve practically put two pairs of everything on.”

“I found some extra blankets too.” Wanda says. “Besides, I know the perfect way to keep us both warm.” 

You close the gap between the two of you as Wanda’s arms go around your waist. 

“Oh?”

“It’ll just be an excuse to keep you close,  _ printsessa _ .” She pecks the tip of your nose. “Now let’s go before someone catches us.” 

* * *

The walk to the barn is short, brief and cold. The pair of you walk hand in hand, giggling softly as you rush through the darkness to the barn. On your feet, that are slightly tighter tonight due to the thick socks on your feet, are a pair of your well worn wellington boots; bought for you by your dad after you lost a pair by jumping into a lake. It wasn’t your smartest moment.

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this!” You whisper excitedly. Wanda flashes the torch in your face and grins before pointing it back in the direction you’re heading. 

“I am just surprised no one caught us.” She replies. You’re quick to glance back at the dark house, nervously inspecting the windows. 

“Please don’t jinx us, Wanda.” You mutter nervously. 

She playfully nudges you with her shoulder. 

“No one saw us, Y/N.” Wanda drags you further. “Come on, I wanna get all snuggled up.” 

You turn back to her, jumping slightly when she is closer to you than you think. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” she asks you, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. “You’re a lot jumpier than usual.”

“Yeah,” You smile tightly. “It’s just a little spooky out here.” 

Wanda’s eyes take you in, her once soft and playful look now switched for one more serious and concerned. 

“You will tell me if it’s anything more. Won’t you?” 

Your mouth dries but you find yourself nodding before you can really think. 

“Of course.” 

Wanda’s fingers trace your left cheek and she gazes into your eyes. 

“Let’s go.” She mutters. “The barn awaits.” 

“In all its crappy glory.”

You and Wanda both look at it and you can’t help but feel a little embarrassed. The barn in all fairness, is a dump; it’s gone months now with neglect from your father being away with work and the rest of you don’t know the first thing on barn maintenance. Your once favourite place to be as a child, has really suffered in the recent days. 

You drag your eyes away when you feel Wanda watching you. 

“There is no reason to be embarrassed, Y/N/N.” She tells you and when you go to reply, she is quick to carry on, “and no, I didn’t read your mind. Your face is an open book.” 

Despite being outside, your face heats up. 

“It’s just --” You struggle to think of what to say and you find yourself stopping once again. “It’s not the nicest place to sleep…” 

“Do you really think I care?” Wanda replies. “I wouldn’t have agreed to come out here if I did.”

“That’s true.” 

“Besides...it’ll be nice to have our own space...even if it’s for one night.” 

“I guess…”

“So, shall we?” Wanda walks back and holds her hand out to you. You take it with a smile, walking forwards until she spins you on the spot a couple of times before pulling you close; noses bumping against one another. Your hands now rest on her shoulders and Wanda’s grip your waist. 

“What was that?” You ask with a giggle. Wanda dips you deeply. Your right leg lifts slightly while your back arches, and the world, for a brief fraction of a second, is upside down until Wanda lifts you upright. 

“It’s called dancing, Y/N/N.” She replies. “It’s an ingenious thing where people move to the beat of whatever music they’re listening to.” 

You raise an eyebrow. 

“There’s no music, Wanda.” 

“There is in my head.” 

You scoff. “Smart ass.”

“You love it though.”

“Do I?” 

Wanda nudges you.

“You wouldn’t be with me if you didn’t.” 

“Mmm, are you sure about that?”

Wanda stares at you, mouth open slightly in disbelief. 

“You’re gonna catch flies.” You say as you close her mouth. 

“And you’re going to pay for that.” 

A mischievous glint flashes in her eyes and your immediate reaction is to run, but you stand your ground. For a few seconds that is. Wanda takes a step towards you and you take a big one back. 

“You’re so going to get punished for that.” 

Your heart rate spikes.

“O-oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Wanda replies. “A tickle punishment.”

You instantly start to giggle as you back away from Wanda and her wiggling fingers. She makes a dive for you.

“Gotcha!” 

Her arms just miss your body.

“No you don’t!” 

You set off running, squealing as you do so with Wanda hot on your heels.

“C’mere, Y/N!” Wanda snickers, closing the gap between you both. You reach the barn and practically throw yourself into the door just as she catches you. Her arms snag your waist and you both go tumbling down to the ground, landing heavily in a heap of tangled limbs. 

“Are you okay?” Wanda asks you. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” 

“Good.”

Her fingers assent onto you and her torture begins. You’re helpless, trapped under Wanda as she tickles you relentlessly despite your desperate plees for her to stop. 

“P—please, Wanda…” You squeak as she goes for your sides. “Stop! Stop, I can’t; Wanda!” 

She’s laughing along with you, pinning you down with her body. Her hands find themselves under your shirt, and it isn’t until she lifts it and plants a kiss on your bare stomach, do you freeze completely. 

Well that’s a change of pace. 

“You have the cutest belly button, ever.” Wanda says, kissing it again. You squirm under her, not entirely trying to get away; it’s just that even if she isn’t trying to, her lips are tickling you. 

“You okay?”

Your eyes are quick to look down, to see that Wanda’s pupils have dilated and her own gaze has become darker; hungry even. You’re instantly captivated, unable to look away. 

“Yes.”

A distant thought asks if Wanda has put you under a trance; but it goes unanswered, nearly unheard as you find yourself transfixed by Wanda and Wanda alone.  

Her hands bunch your shirt up into clenched fists, yet she doesn’t pull it up any further. A silent question, one begging for an answer that only you can give her. She is waiting for your permission, for you to allow her access or deny her your body. You swallow thickly. 

And after what feels like an eternity, you nod. 

To say Wanda looks ecstatic, is an understatement. Her entire face lights up, eyes near sparkling as she ever so carefully drags your shirt further up. You’re not sure whether to be happy that you put a bra on at the last second, or not; not that your nervous thought goes unanswered for long, because the moment Wanda sees you in your favourite bra, all your nerves melt away. 

She is staring, unashamedly so and you find your arms moving to cover yourself up. Wanda doesn’t let you. Her grip on your wrists isn’t mean, it’s soft and gentle and before putting them up by your head, she places sweet kisses on your inner wrists. 

“You’re beautiful,” she says. “Please do not think otherwise, Y/N.”

When she pins your wrists down, Wanda is directly over you; legs either side of your thighs while her hair falls like a liquid chocolate curtain around your face. 

The moment is terribly intimate and there is no one around to ruin it. 

Her eyes rake down to your chest, watching as it rises and falls as you try to remind yourself how to breathe.  Wanda licks her lips. 

“Can,” she clears her throat. “Can I…” 

“Yes.” 

You really don’t care what she was trying to say; you just want her to do something.  _ Anything. _

She bends down and plants a kiss between the valley of your breasts. You can only stare, mouth open as you watch wordlessly as Wanda leaves a trail of kisses down to your belly button. Wanda doesn’t miss the small gasp that passes your lips. With a smirk, she moves back to your chest. 

Your delectable noise spurs her on and she bites down, teeth gripping onto the clasps that holds your bra cups together, pulling back. When she lets it go; the shock of the small sting as it strikes against you, causes you to respond to Wanda perfectly. You gasp, back arching slightly into her. But it isn’t a gasp that Wanda wants. She wants something else. A completely different sound. 

Moving back down to your belly button - you’re quick to figure out that Wanda really,  _ really  _ likes your belly button - Wanda gives it a small peck and only when she has you caught in her gaze once more, does she slowly make her way back up to you, dragging her tongue along your skin up until it is sheathed inside your mouth once more. 

“I need to go back and get the things,” Wanda whispers to your lips. Her sudden comment catches you off guard. 

“W-what?” You ask, completely breathless. You and Wanda are finally  _ alone _ and you’re under her,  _ shirtless  _ and  _ panting  _ and  _ ready  _ and she wants to stop? 

“I do not want to stop.” Wanda says, cupping your face to kiss you. “But you’re turning blue on me and believe it or not; but necrophilia isn’t something I’m into.” 

You huff out a small laugh, head falling back to the ground. You hadn’t noticed just how cold you were, and now Wanda had pointed it out to you, you really now notice that you’re shivering. 

She pulls your top back down, covering you once more and after another quick kiss, Wanda stands up

“I’ll be back.” She tells you. “Two minutes. Tops.” 

You nod, smirking into your fingers and only when Wanda waves and vanishes back through the barn doors; do you cover your face with your hands, grinning uncontrollably. 

_ Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! That just happened -  _

When you peer back from your hands, you come to the sudden and painful realization that you’re now standing outside in the very-creepy-at-night-barn  _ alone.  _

Your once favourite childhood escape has now turned into a place rooted from your deepest nightmares. The darkness seems to have grown, coating every part of the interior, near swallowing you whole, as you frantically look around, half bracing yourself for the bogeyman to pop out of the shadows to whisk you away into a never ending void. 

No claw with elongated nails, or a disfigured face with blood red eyes come out to snatch you; it’s just you, standing alone in your families barn, waiting for Wanda to return so you can get back to spending some quality time with her as quickly as possible. You've never noticed that the barn creaks, an excessive amount too. 

“Oh God.” You nervously look around, eyeing your dad’s tractor. “Wanda, hurry up.”

The door moves. You look up, heart pounding, worried that you're seconds away from being grounded for life. 

No one comes through the door. 

“It's just the wind,” You tell yourself. “It's just the wind, dumbass.” 

On your feet once more, you brush yourself down and go to close the door - making the mental note to add ‘oil the hinges of the barn door' to your dad’s ever growing To Do list - when, much to your utter disbelief, you swear that with your own two eyes, that you see fingers coil themselves around the frame of the door. You instantly stop moving, not daring to blink, to not even breathe as you stare at the fingers before you. 

“It's just your eyes playing tricks on you.”  _ It has to be. _

The door slowly gets pushed open and you take a nervous step towards it; palms moist with perspiration. You crack a couple of your fingers and move forward again. 

“Dad?” You call out. “Pietro?”

It must be his idea of a sick joke. You take a more confident couple of steps.

“This isn't funny, jackass!” 

It's only then do you notice that the hand has only got  _ three  _ fingers. 

The blood drains from your face. Still keeping the door, and the three fingers, in you eyesight; you shuffle to your left, hand blindly tapping for the plank of wood you know to be there. Splinters be damned, you grip it tightly in your shaking hands and raise it behind your head. One good swing should do it; take the creep down and make a beeline for the house where someone - maybe even all of them - can put an end to this never ending nightmare.

You take in a deep, shuddering breath--

The door get pushed again. It opens wider, spilling an hair raising  _ squeak!  _ as it does so. You're frozen solid with sheer terror. You're moments; no, seconds away from seeing the mystery person behind the three fingers.

You're not sure if you even want to. 

There's a hoot somewhere behind you and then something with  _ claws  _ strikes the back of your head. You swing blindly, screaming in fright as you turn to face the new threat. The door gets thrown open, banging loudly against the wall. You jump, heart in your throat, plank of wood dropping to the floor. You scream again, ducking unceremoniously to the ground, covering your head with your arms. 

“Leave me alone!” You sob. “Leave me--”

“Y/N!” 

Wanda runs to your side, throwing everything in her arms to the floor before scooping her trembling frame to hers. 

“What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

You lift you head to look at her, tears soaking your cheeks. You're unable to believe that she's there; that you're safe now because Wanda is  _ there  _ and all the demons have melted away into the shadows once more. 

“S-somet-thing h-h-hit my head…” You stammer, arms clinging to her. “Wanda, there's something else here!”

Wanda’s eyes are quick to scan the space, staring sternly into the darkness for any forms of danger. There's another hoot, making you stiffen on Wanda; and she silently watches as an irritated owl soars, circling a few times overhead before fleeing through the open door and into the night. 

“It was just an owl,” Wanda says, kissing your head, “just an owl, sweet girl.” 

“No, no; t-there’s something else.” You shake your head. “Some _ one  _ else.” 

Wanda’s guard instantly rises and she grips you tighter. 

“Where?” 

You point a trembling finger to the door that is now slightly ajar, the gloved hand still holding onto it. Wanda looks back to you. 

“Stay there and don’t move.”

You do as you’re told, staying rigid on the spot as Wanda - your literal  _ fucking  _ hero - walks silently towards the door, hand outstretched before her; red whisps swirling around her fingers. How Wanda hadn’t seen the figure when coming into the barn, is beyond you; but you can't - no, won't - voice that to her. She needs to concentrate. 

You silently watch her pause before letting out a relieved laugh. 

“It’s your dad’s glove.” She calls out to you, before turning back to you with the offending glove in hand. “Cooper tore one of its fingers off, remember?” 

It takes your brain a second too long to remember - you had even been there when it happened; laughing hysterically at his guilty face - and you sag back down to the floor, thoroughly embarrassed. 

“Oh my God, I’m such an idiot.” 

You hide behind your hands as you hear Wanda coming back over. You feel her hands stroke your shoulders. 

“You’re not an idiot, Y/N.” She says. “I shouldn’t have left you alone.”

She’s rubbing your arms now, determination set as she tries her best to get rid of the goosebumps that are there. She pecks your nose and nods to the stuff on the floor. 

“I kind of spilt the hot cocoa when I heard you screaming…” Wanda mutters. 

“I’m sure we can get warm soon enough.” You giggle when she winks at you and no sooner are you back on your feet, do the pair of you get to work. 

* * *

Exactly half an hour later and you and Wanda are cuddled under numerous blankets and using the sleeping bag as a base for your makeshift bed. It isn't the comfiest in the world - you knew it wasn’t going to be going in - but with Wanda pressed up against to you, with one arm around your waist - you’re finding it increasingly difficult to care. Even if your butt is getting more numb by the second.

Wanda takes a sip of the semi hot - hot cocoa that she had managed to salvage from the two mugs, pulling a face when the cooler than expected temperature trickles down her throat. You can’t help but giggle. 

“What?” she asks you, passing the mug over. You take a small mouthful and nestle it in your hands. 

“You’re cute when you scrunch your face up like that.” You shrug. “It made me laugh.”

Her thumb is tracing small circles on your back and the pair of you lapse into a comfortable silence. You sip the hot cocoa again, near moaning in sheer pleasure as the chocolaty substance fills your mouth. 

Wanda snuggles closer to you, head moving to rest on your shoulder, her free arm which is slightly chilled, shifting under the blanket to rest on the smallest patch of skin that isn’t covered by your pyjama shirt. You gasp and shiver. 

“Are you warm enough?” Wanda asks. 

“I am,” You reply, passing the mug back to Wanda. She doesn’t take it.

“Finish it.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I am.” She mirrors your words, peeking up at you. 

“Are  _ you  _ warm enough?” 

Wanda just shrugs. 

“I could be warmer…” 

You place the near empty mug on the floor and scooch closer to her, your own arms wrapping around her. The pair of you lie there, quietly in the barn; where the only sounds come from your faint breathing and the chirping of crickets outside. You’re face to face, nose to nose and every time you take a breath in, Wanda takes one out. 

“I like this.” You murmur. Wanda smiles. 

“Me too.” She says. “Just to be away from...all that…” 

“...craziness?” You suggest and Wanda laughs. You try your best to stifle a yawn. 

“Exactly that. I just get to be with the person I want to be with. No one to interrupt us.” 

A smile pulls at your lips. 

“That’s really sweet to hear.” 

“I mean every word, Y/N.”

“I still find it hard to believe...that someone as...as…” You pause. “...as perfect as you, ever wanted to be friends with me; let alone date me.” 

“I’d say it was love at first sight but you were kind of a brat when we first met.” Wanda says with a completely straight face. Her comments catches you off guard and you really don’t know what to say. 

“ _ But, _ ” she continues, “when we had our ice cream talk, things changed.” 

“Oh, on our so called ‘first date.’” 

“Hey, I told you before that I want our first date to be magical.” 

You purse your lips. 

“...so, is this our first date?” 

“No.”

You just stare at Wanda. Sensing your rising anxiety, she moves closer - not that you thought it was possible, and kisses your nose. 

“All you need to know is that it’s happening soon. And it _will_ be magical.” 

“Pun intended this time?” 

Wanda winks. 

“Maybe.” 

You shuffle up higher and place a small peck on her lips. 

“Thank you for coming into my life, Wanda Maximoff. Really. Thank you.” 

“I should be the one saying thank you, Y/N Barton.” Wanda replies. “You’ve changed my life for the better.”

You squeak and nudge Wanda’s nose with your own. 

“When did we get so soppy?” You ask, yawning again. 

“I’m not sure.” She replies. “Are you tired, sweetheart?” 

“No…” You grumble, snuggling back down so that your head now rests on her chest; nervously peeking at her breasts that aren't hidden inside a bra. When Wanda clears her throat, you’re quick to look away. You’re acting like a toddler with their hand caught in the cookie jar but you can’t help it. 

Much to your relief, Wanda seems to not have seen you.

“Go to sleep, Y/N,” Wanda whispers, and you can hear the smile in her voice.

“‘m not tired,” You protest, but then she starts humming and her fingers play with your hair. The soft tune settles you easily, relaxing you, until you finally fall asleep. 

* * *

“Y/N…” Wanda whispers, kissing your cheeks. “Baby bird, it’s time to wake up.”

The nickname makes you peel your eyes open and as things slowly come into focus, you notice that Wanda is know kneeling instead of lying next to you. 

“What the heck did you just call me?” You ask, rubbing your eyes. Wanda snorts. 

“I wanted to test it out...not a fan?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure.” You yawn. “Ask me again when I’m not half asleep, ‘kay?” 

“‘Kay.” Wanda replies with a smile. 

“What time is it?”  

You tap around for your cell. 

“It’s here.” Wanda says, waving your phone at you. “And you really don’t want to know.”

You groan and close your eyes, desperate to sleep.

“Why are we up?” 

“Because we don’t want to get caught,  _ printsessa. _ ”

Your eyes shoot open and you seem to just click on where you are. 

“We’re in the barn!” 

Wanda looks at you, slightly shocked before smirking. 

“We are.”

You gasp.

“Oh my God! We actually -- I can’t believe we actually slept here, Wanda!” You burst out laughing, covering your mouth with your hands. She wraps you in a blanket. 

“Let’s get back before we get caught, okay?”

“Good idea.” 

You hold your hands out and Wanda takes them, hoisting you to your feet; clashing your lips together in one neat motion. You melt into her before pulling away. 

“Smooth.” 

“I try.” 

“Is it bad that I really don’t want this moment to end?” You ask.

“Not at all. I don’t want it to end, either.” 

You kiss her again. 

“Promise that we’ll do this again?” You ask. “Maybe not to this extent…’cuz you know, if we get caught, I really am gonna get grounded.” 

“The next time we get the chance to have some time alone...no matter how short...I will pounce on it, Y/N. Promise.” 

“Kiss me.” 

Wanda does so, leaning down to capture your lips for a searing kiss that takes your breath away. 

“What was that for?” she asks. 

“Pinky promises seemed a bit too young...a kiss promise seemed far more intimate…” 

Wanda drags her thumb over your bottom lip. 

“Cheeky girl. My cheeky, cheeky girl.” She pecks you once more and then takes a couple of steps away. “If we keep on kissing then I know we are going to get caught in a far more compromising position, Y/N.” 

You bite your tongue in an effort to stop yourself from smiling but it doesn’t work. You spot the two mugs on the floor and pick them up while Wanda scoops the sleeping bag and blankets into her arms. You look  around for anything else that you both might have missed. 

“I think that’s everything.” You say. 

Wanda nods towards the door. 

“Then let’s go, little bird.” 

“Back to the madhouse.” 

* * *

Everyone in the house, to some absolute miracle, is still asleep. You and Wanda manage to sneak back inside, deposit the two mugs silently into the dishwasher and while Wanda puts the blankets back where she found them, you peer into the front room; just to make sure that nobody had seen you.

Someone has. 

Your brother, Cooper, stands with one foot raised on the step, a box of cookies in his hands and is looking directly at you. You both wear similar expressions of shock and when Wanda returns to your side, she curses softly. 

“So close,”

You scan the living room before taking Wanda’s hand and rushing to Cooper. 

“I didn’t see you with the cookies if you didn’t see me with Wanda. Deal?” 

He nods vigorously. 

“Deal.” 

The three of you sneak up the stairs, and, despite the tense situation, you’re really fighting the urge to laugh. Sneaking into the house in the early hours of the morning with Wanda, to catch Cooper sneaking back to his room with cookies, really isn't how you imagined it all playing out. 

At the top of the stairs, just as you’re about to send Cooper into Nathaniel’s nursery, you see the state of his face. 

“What -- Cooper, did you drink the chocolate syrup straight from the bottle or something?” You whisper as you look him over. 

“It looks like it.” Wanda adds. 

You inhale deeply, stopping him from walking away. 

“Uh uh. Let’s get you cleaned up first.” 

“Do you have to, Y/N?” He whines quietly. 

“Bathroom, Coop.” You say. “Now.” 

He huffs and rolls his eyes, but does as he is told; opening the bathroom door before walking inside. You look at Wanda, smiling shyly. 

“I’ll see you later on?” 

She nods, motioning you forward with her finger. When your lips meet once more, Wanda holds you close, hands gripping you tightly. 

“I hate not sleeping next to you.” Wanda whispers. 

“Me too.” 

You kiss her again and then with much reluctance, Wanda makes herself move away. 

“Sleep tight, beautiful girl.” 

“You too, sweetheart.”

You watch with a grin as she vanishes into Lila’s room, shutting the door as quietly as she can possibly can. 

“Er, Y/N?”

You turn to the bathroom. 

“What’s up, Coop?” You ask, walking inside with him. “C’mon, it’s early, you should be in bed.” 

He doesn’t reply, only points to the bathtub and waits for you to notice. 

“You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me.” 

“Can I sleep in the bathtub, Y/N? Can I?” 

“No.” You’re seething. “Go back to the nursery, wipe your face with one of Nate’s baby wipes and get to bed.” 

“But--” 

“Now, Cooper.” 

“Aww.” He frowns as he passes you. “Promise you won’t tell mom or dad about the cookies?” 

“Only as long as you keep up your end of the deal.” 

Shoving a cookie into his mouth, your brother nods before leaving you to deal with Pietro alone. Only when you see him go into the nursery, do you shut the door and walk over to the bathtub. 

“I warned you, Maximoff.” You mutter. 

Pursing your lips, you turn the knob on the wall and watch as water cascades from the shower head, directly onto Pietro. 

You take a step back and cross your arms, watching with glee as Pietro moves - not quick enough - to avoid the water; grinning when he glares at you. 

“Y/N!” He snaps. “Did you actually just do that?!”

But your eyes soon focus on something else on his skin. Tiny red spots. That look very itchy. 

“Uh oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan of Wanda's new nickname for you? Lemme know!


	8. The One with the Naughty Mitts of Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how happy your comments make me <3 
> 
> Enjoyyyyyyyy!

“Why are they so itchy?!” 

“They’re chickenpox, Piet.” Wanda says as she watches her brother scratch at his arms relentlessly. The twins are sat in the bathroom, and have been for the past ten minutes while Laura makes sure that everyone else downstairs are 100% certain that they have all had the chickenpox. 

Laura Barton doesn’t want another surprise outbreak. 

“You need to stop scratching, brother.” She says tiredly, sitting on the toilet with the lid down and her chin resting in her palm. Wanda’s eyes droop shut. After spending last night in the barn with you, the female Maximoff didn’t get that much sleep. She is exhausted but wouldn’t change the previous night for anything. 

“If they’re itchy, Wanda, I will itch them.” Pietro replies, looking at her as if she was crazy. Not that Wanda sees. “Did you not sleep well, sister?” 

“Not really.” She yawns. “Scott snores.” 

“I snore, sister.”

“Yeah, well I am used to you doing it, idiot.” Her eyes open slightly, in time to see Pietro shoot her a glare. 

He goes to reply when there’s a small knock on the door. The twins look up as it opens slowly, and Nathaniel takes two steps inside before he falls to his knees and crawls the rest of the way in. 

“Hey buddy!” Wanda beams down at him as he makes his way over to her; arms outstretched to hoist the toddler onto her lap. 

“He is the reason I have these stupid spots.” Pietro grumbles. 

“Hey, don’t blame my boy.” Clint replies from the doorway. “You’re the weirdo who didn’t get them when you were a kid. It’s like a right of passage or something.”

“Listen old man -” Pietro starts to stand up in the tub but when he sees Laura standing behind her husband, he is quick to sit back down. 

“Stop scratching.” She orders and Pietro does so. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You listen to Laura but not to me?” Wanda says. Pietro holds his hands up. 

“Hey Mrs Barton scares me.” He says. “You, my dear sister, do not.”

Laura kneels down next to the bath to feel Pietro’s forehead. 

“How’re you feeling?”

“Not good, Mrs B. I’m so cold. Hold me?”

“Maybe it’s because you keep sitting in the tub?” You ask from next to your dad, who just chuckles. Pietro shoots you a glare. 

While Laura is turned away from Pietro, Nathaniel automatically reaches for you, mumbling while doing so.

“You look like crap, Y/N.” Pietro says, apologising when Laura glares at him. “Have you ever heard of a thing called a hairbrush?”

You self consciously run your run your fingers through your knotted hair, trying to detangle as many as you can. 

“Shut it.” 

Your mom goes back to fussing over Pietro and Wanda carefully stands up, bringing your wiggling brother over to you; just as, from somewhere downstairs, a terrified shriek echos around the house. 

“Mouse!” You hear Tony yell. 

“Rat! It’s a rat!” Sam shouts back. 

“No! It’s Minky! Dad!” Lila screams before you can hear her loud footsteps as they stomp upstairs. When she reaches your dad, she pulls at his arm. “Daaaad, Minky got out.” 

Clint rubs the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger as he gives a long suffering sigh. “And how did Minky get out of her cage?” 

Lila shrugs. 

“Thor wanted to see her and she just...ran away.” 

Clint purses his lips as he comes to terms that he most likely has to chase the rat around his house. Again. “Thor!” 

“I am sorry, sir Barton!” You hear Thor’s thunderous voice shout back. “We do not have these small creatures back on Asgard.” 

“For God --” Clint takes Lila’s hand and storms off back down the stairs. Wanda gets to your side and passes Nathaniel to you. You happily take him and pepper kisses over his small face. You can feel Wanda’s fingers in your hair and as Nathaniel puts his fingers in your mouth, you feel her pulling something free from your tangled locks. It’s a small bit of hay. You blush as Wanda puts it into her pocket; and you have to fight the urge to laugh. 

“Y/N?”

You look up. “Yeah, mom? Sorry.” 

“I was just saying that everyone else has had chickenpox before.” 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Pietro mutters. “So it’s just me and the baby that has them?” 

“Yep.” You reply with a grin. “And so far, he has handled it much better than you have.” 

Groaning, Pietro flops back, head bumping on the wall behind him a lot harder that expected. 

“Ow.”

“I’ll go get an ice-pack.” Laura says, standing up. 

“I’m gonna get coffee. Wanda, you coming?” 

“Of course.” 

“Wait, what about me?” Pietro asks, his bottom lip precariously close to poking out. 

“You’re not in quarantine anymore, Pietro.” Your mom replies. “You’re free to leave.” 

“Yes!” He practically jumps out of the bathtub. “Y/N! Wanda! Wait up!”

Rushing out of the door, Pietro speeds down the stairs behind the two of you and into the front room, scratching at his arms as he goes.

* * *

As well as you and Wanda not being thrilled to be up so early, it seems that Peter and Sam feel the same way, too. Or so their faces tell you when you walk into the front room. They’re sat - one on the sofa while the other sits on the floor - with vacant expressions.

“You alright there, Parker?” Bucky asks from behind you and Pietro. You turn, not having heard neither him or Steve come down. Peter silently looks at you all before shaking his head. Next to him, May ruffles his hair. 

“He isn’t a morning person.” 

“I’m really not.” 

“Well...I’m about to make coffee; anyone want one?” Everyone in the room raise their hands. “Alright then.”

You pass your brother to Pietro, who quickly stops scratching when you shoot him a look. 

“Go around and ask how everyone wants it doing for me, babe?” 

Wanda nods. 

“Okay babe.” Pietro replies. You and Wanda both look at him, unamused. He backs up slightly. “Sorry.”

“You better make some for Natasha and Maria, too.” Steve inputs. “I heard them moving about in their room before we came down.”

“Really hope we have enough mugs now…” You mutter, walking to the kitchen; being greeted by the sight of you dad trying - and failing - to keep Minky in his hands. Lila giggles next to him. 

“She doesn’t like to be held my stinky men, daddy!” 

You burst out laughing, high fiving your sister when you walk past her to get to the kettle. 

“Just get her back in her cage, dad. We eat in here.” 

“I’m trying!” Minky very nearly frees herself from Clint’s hands. “Why did we even let her keep the rat, anyway?”

Your dad only asks this when Lila leaves the kitchen.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the one who caved, dad.” You tell him while you stick the kettle on to boil. “Mom wanted nothing to do with it.”

“I’m starting to wish I had agreed with her.”

“Dad don’t take her away from Lila; she’s really gotten attached.” 

Clint sighs, moving his finger just in time to avoid it getting bitten by Minky. 

“Fine.” 

“Now please,  _ please,  _ get it out of the kitchen.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” 

“Good.” You stir water into your mug. 

“Thor! Come look at Minky!” Clint shouts before muttering under his breath, “preferably before I throw it out of a window.”

You slap him with a tea towel. 

“I’m kidding.” He chuckles as he walks into the front room. Seconds later and then Wanda comes in, holding a pad and paper.

“Got their orders for you.”

You take it from her and scan the page.

“You make a good waitress, Wanda.”  

She smiles. 

“Thank you.”

“A cute one, too.”

“Should I buy a uniform?” Wanda asks.

You bite your lip. 

“If you want.”

The coffees can wait. You pull Wanda closer by her hips and lean in to kiss her when someone clears their throat. You both look to see Natasha and Maria watching you. While Natasha smirks at you both, Maria has an eyebrow raised. 

“Sorry, were we interrupting?” Natasha asks. 

“No.” You reply a little too quickly. 

“I was just helping Y/N with the coffee order.” 

“Well, the coffee isn't in Y/N’s mouth.” 

Yep, that’s embarrassing. 

You turn back to the counter, trying your best to focus completely on getting all the coffees right; but you can feel Natasha and Maria staring right at you, and you really can’t help but worry that they caught you sneaking in or out of the house. 

“Hey, Wanda; can you give us a minute?” Maria asks. 

Oh. Oh no.

You squeeze your eyes shut, telling yourself to keep strong and to keep your poker face even stronger.

“Er...yeah…” Wanda replies, picking up two finished mugs. “Of course.”

You make eye contact with her briefly and she offers you a reassuring smile before fleeing. Seconds slowly tick by, feeling like minutes. You can’t bring yourself to turn around. 

“Y/N?”

It’s Natasha’s voice that pulls you from your thoughts, and, with much reluctance, you turn to them. They’ve moved closer to you. Natasha sits at the kitchen table while Maria stands next to her. 

“So…” You nervously pick at your thumb nail. 

“Do you want to tell us why you snuck into our room last night?”

Balls. You had completely forgotten about that. You swallow nervously, feeling your cheeks heat up as your fight or flight mode gets activated. 

“I...er…” You cough. “I...didn’t?” 

Natasha narrows her eyes. “Don’t lie to us.”

“I’m not…?” 

“Y/N.” Maria warns. 

Your poker face falls. 

“I wanted to knock but I didn’t want to wake you up…” 

“If you just wanted to use the sleeping bag, you could have just asked us.” Maria carries on. “We don’t bite as much as you think.” 

“I didn't know I would need it until after everyone went to bed...” You explain, ready to tell them everything that had happened the night before. “Any by the time I realised, it was mega late.”

Maria and Natasha look at one another. 

“We should have known,” Natasha says. “Lila is a fidget in bed, isn’t she?” 

_ What?  _ “Yeah.” 

“Next time, just knock, okay?” Natasha continues, smiling softly. “We don’t mind being woken up.” 

They don’t know you snuck out with Wanda. Your lips are aching to smile. 

“I will.” You nod. “I promise. Sorry.” 

It’s Maria’s turn to smile. 

“Now that’s been cleared up, I’m going to catch a quick shower.” Maria bends to kiss Natasha’s head. “Be back down soon.” 

“Okay babe.” 

Natasha watches Maria leave and then turns back to you. She slowly gets to her feet before limping over to rest her elbow on the counter beside you while you carry on with the next batch of coffee. 

“How was the barn?” 

The teaspoon clatters out of your fingers and onto the side. Damn, you were so close with getting away with it! 

Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Natasha grinning triumphantly, eyes staring intently at you; waiting for you to respond. There isn’t much point of trying to lie to her. 

“How did you find out?” 

Natasha shrugs as she drags a mug closer. She picks it up, blows on the steaming brown liquid inside before taking a sip. She groans. 

“You make a good cuppa Joe, Y/N.” 

“Nat -- please; how did you know we…” You double check no one has walked into the kitchen before continuing. “...went to the barn…”

“Oho, we?” She waggles her eyebrows at you. “Someone joined you in the barn, did they? Do tell.” 

“What?” 

“Relax there, blushy.” Natasha laughs. “You and Wanda weren’t exactly discreet when you were walking to the barn.”

“Oh...right…”

Taking another sip of her coffee, Natasha then pinches your cheek.

“I still remember the day your dad first let me meet you. You were so young. So sweet.” Why was Natasha telling you this? “Now look at you. Sneaking off to get some action.” 

If you had been drinking something, you would have for sure spat it out. All you can do is stare at the red head next to you as she looks at you with an exceedingly smug expression. 

“I...we, no; we didn’t do anything!” You stammer. “We just cuddled and...kissed a little.” 

“Sure,” she winks. “Whatever you say...but everyone knows what kissing leads to...” 

“Nat!” 

You really want the ground to swallow you whole. 

“I’m just messing with you, Y/N.” Natasha replies. “Whatever you and Wanda want to do behind closed doors is between the two of you.”

“You’re not gonna tell my parents?” 

“No.” She says. “Your secret is safe with me.” 

You practically sag in relief. As you go back to the drinks, you can hear Natasha’s footsteps walking away, but the only issue is; you’ve lost track of how many sugars you’ve put into one of the mugs.

“Two,” Natasha helps while she heads out of the kitchen; carrying three finished coffees with her. 

You scoop another teaspoon of sugar out of the jar and mix it into one of the final coffees, sipping your own as you do so. 

“Y/N?” 

“Yeah, dad?” You turn to him. “What’s up?” 

“You don’t happen to know where the duct tape is do you?” 

You shake your head. 

“No idea. Why?” 

“Maximoff won’t stop scratching.” Clint replies, rooting through the draw under the sink. “So I’m taking drastic measures to stop it.” 

“Oh yeah?” Your interest has spiked. 

“I’m calling it Operation Oven Mitts. Want to help?” 

* * *

“Hey, Pietro?” You call out as you hold a roll of duct tape behind your back. “Have you ever seen Friends?”

At the mention of the hit television show, a few people in the front room look up. Pietro however, just looks at you with a quizzical expression. 

“No? What is it?” He asks while you glance at your dad -- this just got a whole lot easier. “It’s not another Disney movie, is it?” 

“No,” You reply while you walk towards him. “It’s not.”

Pietro narrows his eyes and slowly gets up from the couch, looking between you and your dad nervously. 

“Sister, what are they planning?” he asks while walking backwards. Wanda, who is sat with Natasha and Maria, are - just like everyone else - watching the three of you excitedly. You cough.

“I don’t know, brother,” she replies. “But I know I’m going to enjoy it.”

“Give us your hands,” Clint orders, now standing at your side. Pietro slowly brings them forward, missing Steve and Bucky as they walk up behind him; but when he sees the oven mitts and the duct tape, he draws his hands back. 

“I do not like this.” 

“We told you to stop scratching.” Laura says from the stairs. 

“It’s for the best, Pietro,” Sam adds, body blocking the way to the kitchen. 

“Trust us.” Thor’s tall frame blocks the front door. 

Pietro turns to find Bucky and Steve blocking his exit. 

“You planned this?” He asks openly.

“Trust us,” You reply, edging further to the male Maximoff. “You’ll thank us in the future.”

“Like hell I will.” Pietro replies, stumbling over his own two feet, squeezing through the gap between Steve and the couch. “If you wanna put them on me, you’ll have to catch me first!”

He goes to run, to vanish from sight and hide the remainder of the Pox days in the seclusion of his own comfort; but Wanda, his own sister, now stands before him. 

“Traitor.” 

“Like Y/N said,” she renders him immobile with a flick of her wrist, “you will thank us in the future.”

Fifteen minutes later, and to say that Pietro looks pitiful is an understatement. He sits on the couch, hands that are now bound in flowery oven mitts resting on his leg while he stares at them. 

“I cannot believe you have done this.” He holds his hands up. “I look ridiculous!” 

“You look like someone who won’t scratch his chickenpox.” Clint replies as he strokes Nathaniel’s head. His youngest son sleeps soundly on his chest, snoring softly. 

“This is so stupid!” He tries again, vainly, to get them off. You smirk from your spot on the couch, half nestled into Wanda with Lila nestled into you. 

“You scratch more than Nathaniel has.” Your younger sister says with a piece of her hair twirled around her finger. “And he’s a baby.” 

You hush Lila when Pietro glowers at her.

While everyone has gone off to do their own thing; still in the front room are the Maximoff twins, yourself, your baby brother and younger sister, Clint, and a flat out Peter. On the T.V. is one of Lila’s shows that is minutes from ending. 

“What’re we watching after this?” You ask. Pietro just shrugs, a pout firmly locked on his face. 

“How about Friends?” Your dad suggests. 

“Sounds good to me.” You reply. 

“I’m gonna play outside.” Lila says. She pushes herself up from you by leaning on your stomach, winding you instantly and skips off to find her shoes. 

“Wanda?” Clint asks. 

“Consider me intrigued.” 

“Pouty face? Want to watch Friends?” Your dad says to Pietro. At first he pretends to not hear him but a moment passes and the pout slowly fades from his face. 

“Only if you take these things off me.” 

Clint just laughs as he flicks through Netflix until he finds the sitcom.

“Nice try,” He clicks on the Pilot episode. “But no.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who loves Friends? I do!


	9. The One with the Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wanted to get this chapter up before my birthday <3 thank you all for you lovely comments as usual, they will forever make me smile <3

When Pietro snores loudly, you wake with a start. Your body is tangled with Wanda’s as she still sleeps on, head resting on the arm of the sofa while you’re leaning in an awkward angle on her. You go to move, to try and smoothly leave Wanda to snooze on, but when you move your neck, pain is quick to shoot through you; and it’s your sudden jolt that wakes her.

At first Wanda doesn’t register where she is, eyes lazily peering up at you. When she sees you struggling to sit up, she moves and carefully helps you so you’re now sitting up right.  

“You okay?” she asks when you try to turn your neck to the left, stopping again when you feel the sharp, uncomfortable pain. 

“I think?” Your neck really hurts. “Ironically my body is fine with sleeping on the floor, but when it comes to crashing on the couch, I end up in seering agony -- ouch!” 

Wanda stops you from trying to turn your head again. 

“You’re going to hurt yourself more if you keep trying to force it.” Her thumb gently strokes your neck. “Want me to get you an ice pack?” 

You nod as best as you can.

“Yes, please.” 

After a peck to the cheek, Wanda gets up and walks into the kitchen, leaving you alone with Pietro as he snores on, and much to your surprise, a still sleeping Peter. He’s huddled on the end of the couch that you’re on, face pressed up against the arm. You want to wake him up so he doesn’t suffer the same injury that you’ve inflicted upon yourself but you really don’t know him that well. His aunt will wake him up soon enough, or your dad. 

Grabbing one of the couch cushions from the floor and the T.V. remote off the table, you place the cushion behind your head and then click on the next episode of  _ Friends _ . You’ve really forgotten how much you adore this show. 

You definitely agree with the people on Facebook.  _ Friends  _ is one of those shows that no matter how many times you watch it; it’s just as funny as the first time. 

You laugh along to the before credits scene, and then clap along to the theme tune.

Wanda returns back with a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a tea towel by the time the song finishes and she gently presses it on the painful side of your neck. You squeak a little at the sheer cold temperature but remain as still as you possibly can while Wanda arranges it so the coldness is spread over mostly all of the sore area. 

“Thank you.”

She smiles at you. “No problem.” 

Her eyes settle on the T.V. while she puts her arm around you. 

“Hey,” You whisper. “We’re alone...kind of.”

You glance at Pietro and Peter’s sleeping forms before she squeezes your shoulder with her hand. 

“With your dad just outside and your mom in the kitchen.”

“Well there goes my plan to ravish you.”

Wanda snorts.

“The day we  _ ravish _ one another will be the greatest day of my life.” She replies quietly.

You turn, awkwardly so that you can look at her in the eyes. 

“We kind of did last night.” 

Her eyes glance down to your lips. 

“Not enough for my liking...” 

“Y’know what I could ravish?” Pietro asks. “A cheeseburger.” 

“Mmm, me too.” Peter adds. 

You snap your head around, whimpering in pain. “Were you two eavesdropping?!”

“Yes --” “No --” Both boys reply simultaneously. 

“Wanda!” You groan. 

“Pietro!” She snaps.

“What?” He replies. “You two were talking about ravishing and you made me want to ravish a cheeseburger!” 

“Who wants to  ravish a cheeseburger?” Maria asks as she walks into the room, eyes focused entirely on the tablet in her hand. 

You never want to hear the word ravish ever again. 

“Me.” Pietro grins evilly and you know this isn’t going to end well. “Y/N however, wants to ravish something completely different...or should I say, someone?” 

If looks could kill, Pietro would be dead two times over.

Wanda launches a couch cushion at her brother before getting to her feet to launch him off the sofa. 

“If you’ll excuse us...I need to have a conversation with my brother…” Wanda drags her giggling twin out of the room and the pair of them vanish through the front door. Peter awkwardly scratches his head before pointing after them.

“I should...go...with...them…”

There are scorch marks on the floor as Peter makes his hasty escape. You glance at Maria through the corner of your eye. 

“Dare I ask?” Maria looks at you. You would have shaken your head if you had been able to. 

“Pietro’s being a dick as usual...nothing new.” 

“Since when did you start using the term ‘dick’?”

You slowly get to your feet, all the while keeping the ice-pack firmly held to your neck. You shrug, using your right shoulder. 

“Since Pietro was adamant on being one.” 

As much as you love Maria, for being a general badass of a woman who you’ve grown to love; and for also being everything that Natasha needs - there is just some reason, whenever the two of you find yourselves alone; which, to be fair, isn’t that often, you really find it difficult to start and then keep a conversation going. Perhaps it’s the fact that you don’t have a lot in common with her or that she honestly scares you shitless; but whatever it is, you and Maria always seem to end up with short or long brief of semi awkward silences. 

You slowly edge for the front door.

“I’m gonna go...check on everyone…”

“Y/N?” Maria says before you can make your escape. “Can I have a word?” 

If this is going to be anything like the conversation you and Natasha had, then this can’t be good. You swallow, trying your best to hide your nerves. 

“Sure. What’s up?” 

“So...how’re things going? With you and Wanda?”

“They’re good...thanks.” You reply. “How are things with auntie Nat?”

Maria smiles at you.

“Things are fine. We argue, but then again, which couple doesn’t?” 

You can feel the awkward silence looming and scratch your head. 

“That’s true.” You mutter. “Although I’m sure what you and Nat argue about are slightly different to other couples’ arguments.” 

Maria just smirks. 

“You might be right there…” She perches on the arm of the couch, “although we did once argue for nearly an hour about what to watch on Netflix.” 

Your eyes widen. “Really?”

Maria nods, “yep. Nat wanted to watch some murder documentary. I wanted to watch Orange is the new Black.”

“Oh, they’re both good choices.” You reply. “What did you choose in the end?”

“Nothing.” Says Maria. “We went for a walk and got ice cream instead.”

Despite taking you countless times for ice cream, the thought of Maria and Natasha going is enough to make you giggle as the pair of you lull into a stretch of silence.

“Me and auntie Natasha have been talking,” Maria carries on and the smile falls off your face. “And we just want to make sure that things with you and Wanda are going okay.”

“They’re...good…” You repeat yourself from when she first asked. “Wanda is really sweet and she cares a lot about me.”

“Enough to have you sneak out of the house in the early hours of the morning?”

You sigh, having thought you had already covered this with Natasha.

“It was my idea. We just wanted to spend some time alone.”

“And that’s the reason why I wanted to speak to you, Y/N.” Maria lowers her voice slightly. “Because everything you’re going through right now, both myself and Natasha have been through it too.”

You really don’t know what she’s talking about. Maria opens her mouth and you can tell she’s struggling to think of how to word what she wants to say. 

“You’re at the age now, where...you want to spend more quality time with Wanda…” This sounds eerily similar to the conversation you suffered through with your mom and then your dad. “And that’s perfectly fine. It’s normal. Everyone has the same feelings when they’re with someone they like…”

“Maria, what are you —”

“I’m trying to talk to you about sex, Y/N.”

No. No. No. 

“No!” You blurt it out louder than expected. “Maria, no. Please.”

“But —”

“Please _.  _ Please stop talking. My mom  _ and  _ my dad have made me suffer through the…” You carefully turn to make sure the room is clear. You’d never live it down if Pietro overheard. “...the...sex...talk. I know all about it. I can’t suffer through it again, Maria. I can’t.”

“Are you sure?” She asks.

“I’m  _ very _ sure.”

Maria looks at your blushing face before nodding. 

“If you ever need advice or want to ask us something; you ask, okay?” 

Now you nod. 

“I will.” You say, before adding, “I promise.”

“Good,” Maria visibly relaxes. “I’m gonna make a cup of coffee, do you want one?” 

“Always.” 

With a thumbs up, she gets up from the sofa and goes to the kitchen. You watch her walk until she disappears from sight and someone taps your shoulder; making you jump and further irritating your neck. 

“Cooper wants to know if you’re playing tag with them.”

“Sure, I’ll be right out.” You reply to Pietro but as he turns, you’re quick to grab his arm. “Uh-uh, I want a word with you.” 

He backtracks and takes you with him when you refuse to let go; gritting your teeth against the pain in your neck. 

“Peter--” 

“Oh, Parker can’t help you now, Maximoff.” He manages to weasel out of your grasps and sprints off outside, you not far behind. “Get back here!” 

From inside the kitchen, Maria silently watches from the window at Pietro deliberately runs at a slower pace, just to taunt you, while you chase after him with a trail of half frozen peas spilling from the bag behind you. 

How it split, you’re not sure; but you’re not planning on stopping to find out. You’re on a mission to inflict pain, and Pietro is your target. 

* * *

You finally get him after Sam trips him up and you dump what remains in the frozen pea bag, down Pietro’s shirt. His scream, much to your utter astonishment, really reminds you of Lila’s; and when he calms down enough, you’re quick to tell him that.

“Oh shut it.” 

He has a full on pout when he stumbles away from you, rogue peas still falling from him and while you’re laughing, you and Sam fist bump. 

“That was fun.” He says, wiping his eyes. “We should do it again.” 

“With Pietro, one of us will end up chasing after him for doing something stupid within the week.” You reply. 

“I’ll give it a couple of days.” 

You and Sam look at one another. 

“Do I sense a bet?” 

You smile. “You do.” 

“Alright.” Sam replies. “What do you want?” 

“If...sorry,  _ when _ I win, you buy me alcohol.” 

He sucks in air and scratches his head. “That’s a steep one, Y/N.” 

“What? Scared you’re gonna lose?” 

He glances at the house with a laugh.

“Do  _ not  _ tell your dad, sweetheart.” He says finally. “And when  _ I _ win, I want you to come to the compound for a day and let us train you.”

Now that really catches you off guard. 

“My dad would never let that happen.” 

Sam holds his hand out. “Leave Barton to me. Do we have a deal?” 

You look at his hand and after a moment, you shake it. It would be cool to see everyone in their workplace.

“Alright, Sam. If I win, you buy me alcohol. If you win, I come to the base. You got yourself a deal.” 

Sam is grinning now. 

“Never thought I’d make a bet with Barton’s eldest kid.”

You both turn to go back to the house.

“Trust me, I didn’t expect that either.”

The two of you make small talk during the walk back around the house, and only when you’re near enough the front door, do you notice two people waiting for you. Wanda, with a fresh packet of vegetables from the freezer wrapped in a tea towel, and your mom, who is tapping her foot.

“Y/N, why are there a trail of peas?”

“Dunno, mom; why are there a trail of peas?” 

She glares at you while Wanda tries to distract her smile.

“I’m not telling a joke, Y/N Barton.” 

“Uh-oh, you just got full-named.” Sam backs away from you. “You’re in trouble now.” 

You nervously look back at your mom. 

“It was an accident…” You reply meekly. “Pietro wound me up!”

Laura just sighs.

“I’d send you to the store but you’re not fit to drive in that state.” 

And with that, your mom walks back inside the house, leaving you to stand there confused. You take a cautious step forwards, half expecting her to come back out brandishing a slipper, but when the front door remains shut, you walk up to Wanda; gladly accepting the frozen bag to your neck.

“Still sore?” she asks.

“Very.” You reply as you rearrange the bag slightly. “I shouldn’t have chased Pietro like that.” 

“It’s fun though, isn’t it?” 

A smile tugs at your lips. “It really is.” 

Your mom reemerges from the house; now wearing a jacket with Pietro in tow. 

“Right, we won’t be long.”

Pietro looks very unhappy about having to go out shopping; the pout he wore from earlier had now manifested into a look of complete boredom. He is wrapped up in an abundance of clothing, a mixture of his own and Clint’s, while a scarf is wrapped around his neck. When you spot the oven mitts still on his hands, you burst out laughing. 

“I look stupid.” 

“No you don’t.” You smirk. 

“The mitts really tie your outfit together.” Wanda adds. 

“Shut up.” Pietro snaps. “Barton; you gotta help me - get her to take these things off.” 

“Sorry.” You reply. “After the stunt you pulled, I can’t help.”

“You got even after you poured those peas down my shirt!” 

You step towards Pietro and pat his head with a smile. 

“Now, we’re even, Maximoff.”

Your mom walks back to the three of you, stuffing something into her handbag. 

“I’ll pick up some Tylenol, too, Y/N...” Your mom tells you as she looks up. “Pietro, ready?”

“I am not going anywhere in these.” 

Your mom links her arm through his and yanks him away from the house before he can utter another word. 

Laura motions you to her and you silently walk over.

“If your neck is still bothering you, either soak it in the bath or have a hot and steamy shower.” She pecks your cheek. “Keep it rested.” 

“With Wanda here, that shouldn’t be a problem.” Pietro mutters under his breath, grinning when both you and Wanda shoot him a glare. Your mom, thankfully, doesn’t seem to have heard what he said. 

“Come on, Pietro. I need to get some things for you as well.”

She walks over to your siblings to tell them to behave whilst she’s gone and Pietro moves back to his sister and kisses her cheek.

“I’ll be back.” 

“I know.” Wanda replies. 

“Goodbye, Y/N.” He ruffles your hair as best he can with the oven mitts and runs off to Laura’s side. You scoff as you watch him catch up to your mom, body automatically moving closer to Wanda when you feel her arms wrap around you. She perches her chin on top of your head. 

“Lila and Cooper want me to play tig.” She says. “I was going to ask if you wanted to be on my team, but I think I would much rather chase you.” 

“As much as I would love to play tig; I’m not sure I can with my neck.” 

“Aw, that’s a shame.” She kisses your head. “Maybe next time?” 

You glance up at her. “Maybe.” 

Wanda looks down at you. “Maybe?” 

“Maybe.” You smile. “I’ll let you know.” 

She just laughs and shakes her head. 

“Wanda! Wanda! Come on!” Cooper yells from the field. 

“And that’s my cue.” She says. “I’ll be back,  _ printsessa _ .” 

You watch Wanda run over to your brother and sister, and you really can’t help but think how you got so lucky.

* * *

The game of tig - which was to be played as far away from the barn as possible - lasts a grand total of ten minutes before the sky above unloads a torrential amount of rain. Everyone part of the game comes scrambling inside the house and after another ten minutes, those who were sodden, are now in dry clothes and are sipping hot drinks.

You silently watch as Wanda and Natasha draw with your younger siblings, cup of freshly brewed coffee in your hands with Peter sitting beside you. He’s watching the TV intently, eyes barley leaving the screen as one of the Star Wars films plays out. You’re not taking much notice. 

You really love the way Wanda interacts with Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel; how her face always lights up when she sees them, how, no matter what her mood, she always puts on a huge smile for them. And you. Wanda really cares about you, too. 

Your phone buzzes on your lap, catching you from your thoughts and you pull your eyes away from Wanda to look down.

_ Unknown Number (16:34): Should I start calling you Y/N Heart Eyes Barton? _

Who the f--

You glance around the room the best you can until you see Maria smirking at you with her cell on her lap. You save her number to your phone and tap your reply. 

_ Y/N (16:35): Shut up. _

You watch as Maria replies. 

_ Maria Hill (16:35): What? It’s cute.  _

You glance back up at her only to see her gazing adoringly at Natasha.

_ Y/N (16:36): Maria “Heart Eyes” Hill _

You can feel Maria glaring at you without needing to look at her. 

_ Maria Heart Eyes Hill (16:37):  _ _ Touché _

Your expression is smug when you turn your attention back to the film. You sip your coffee, eyes briefly glancing to watch as Natasha holds Nathaniel in the air; making him squeal and giggle. Another question pops into your head. 

_ Y/N (16:38): Hey Maria, can I ask you a question? _

She replies almost immediately. 

_ Maria Heart Eyes Hill (16:38): What’s up? _

_ Y/N (16:39): How did --  _ No...no, you delete that.  _ What did you and auntie Nat do for your first date? _

Maria drinks her coffee as she replies. 

_ Maria Heart Eyes Hill (16:40):  _ We didn’t do the typical coffee shop or go to a fancy restaurant thing…

Your interest is piqued. 

_ Y/N (16:40): Did you go to an amusement park? Or...or a shooting range? You totally went to the zoo, didn’t you?? _

_ Maria Heart Eyes Hill (16:41): We’ve yet to go to a zoo actually _

_ Y/N (16:41): Maria, what did you do?  _

_ Maria Heart Eyes Hill (16:42): We sparred.  _

You scrunch your face up and make eye contact with Maria, mouthing ‘What?’ to her. She just shrugs. 

_ Y/N (16:42): That isn’t another word for...y’know… _

_ Maria Heart Eyes Hill (16:42): What? _

_ Y/N (16:42):...sex… _

Maria laughs into her cup, near spilling some on to herself as she tries her hardest to control herself. Peter drags his eyes from the movie to look at her before silently going back to Star Wars. Maria might have interrupted his movie, but Peter Parker was in no way brave enough to tell Maria Hill to be quiet. 

_ Maria Heart Eyes Hill (16:44): No.  _ She wipes her eyes to rid them of tears. No, Y/N. Sparring isn’t a euphemism for sex.

_ Y/N (16:44): Wait, so for your first date with my auntie Nat...you fought…? _

_ Maria Heart Eyes Hill (16:45): No, no. We sparred. Practiced. _

You’re not one to judge, but you’re really intrigued.

_ Y/N (16:45): Why? _

Maria suddenly gets to her feet and motions for you to follow her. For a split second, you’re worried that you’re in trouble. But you’re not. When you stand and turn, Maria is now sitting on the second from the bottom step on the stairs and pats it. 

“C’mere.” 

You do as you’re told and sit next to her, clinging to the bag of frozen vegetables when your neck twinges. 

“So why did you and auntie Nat fought on your first date…?” You ask. 

Maria’s shoulders bounce as she laughs. 

“We didn’t fight…” Maria tries to explain. “We sparred. I don’t know. Nat bet that she could beat me and I wasn’t about to let that happen...so...yeah; technically our first date was in a gym and we sparred.”  

“Who won?”

“...Natasha…” Maria replies. “But that’s not important.”

“She hasn’t let you forget it, has she?” You ask. 

“You know Nat so well.”

“Why don’t you ask for a rematch?” You suggest. “I’m sure she’d be up for it...in a couple of days maybe.” 

“Oh, I have. I asked for a rematch almost straight after she won.” Maria replies. “She’s currently winning by two.”

“Wow.”

“I know.” Maria looks at you. “What about you two? Or was the barn your first date.” 

You’re quick to nudge her with your elbow. 

“We haven’t had our first date.” You say. “Wanda just says that it, and I quote ‘will happen soon and that it’ll be magical.’” 

Maria looks impressed.

“You better tell me all about it when she does take you out, missy.”

You grin at her.

“Course I will.” You take the bag from your neck. “You and Nat will be the first two I tell.” 

“Where do you think she’s going to take you?” 

“I’m not sure.” You shrug. “Dinner and a movie maybe?” 

“Possibly.” Maria replies. “It’ll be special, I know that much.”

You play with some of your hair and smile.

“Yeah...it will be…” Another question pops into your head. “Do you love Natasha?”

It really must have caught her off guard because Maria doesn’t reply for a second.

“Yeah...I do.”

“When did know?” You ask.

You see her licking her lips before replying.

“It was after we were intimate together.” Maria says. “I always knew I was attracted to her but after we...were together, I just knew that I was in love with Natasha.”

“How long did you wait?” The words are out of your mouth before you can stop them.

“About three months. Why?” Maria replies. 

“Nothing, I just wanted to know.” Even if the thought of your two aunts having sex grosses you out.

Your conversation with Maria gets cut short when Tony appears from the kitchen. 

“Hill, you got a minute?” He asks.

“Sure.” Maria looks at you. “Let me know if you think of anymore questions, Y/N.” 

“Will do.”

With that, Maria gets up from the step and follows Tony into the kitchen; where they’re presumably talking about work.

“Wow, Coop! That’s fantastic!” Wanda exclaims as she looks at his artwork. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’m gonna show Y/N!”

He runs over to you, the paper with his drawing flapping wildly in his hand while he holds it up.

“Y/N! Look what I did!”

When he hands you his drawing, you can’t help but smile. Along the top of the page, in huge, bubble writing, Cooper had written “My Family!” and underneath, he had drawn every single person inside the house; the six of you in the middle, all holding hands. 

“Guess which one Thor is!” 

It really isn’t a difficult puzzle to figure out and you point to the tallest person with crazy blonde hair. 

“Him?”

“Yeah!” Cooper plops down next to you. “Next to dad, are Wanda and Pietro. Wanda is next to dad because I wanted her to be close to you.”

You put your arm around your brother and hug him to your side. 

“Thanks, Coop. It’s spectacular.”

“Think mom and dad will let me put it on the fridge?”

He asks, eyes shining.

“Of course they will. Your artwork needs to be admired!”

Cooper is grinning widely now and he takes his picture from you; going to walk into the kitchen before stopping himself.

“Should I wait until they’re finished, Y/N?” 

“Think that would be best.”

He sits back next to you and he lets you continue to look at the drawing. 

“Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“When you go to university, will you and Wanda still be dating?”

You slowly bring your eyes up to your brother. Everyone in your family knows that you are awaiting your results before you can head off to college, heck everyone in school probably knows; yet you and Wanda haven’t really spoken about it. Will she want to do a long distance relationship with you? Or is she only after a few month fling with you? The terrifying prospect of her potentially dumping you right before you leave is almost too much to handle and you can feel your heartbeat quickening. But, the thought of only seeing her every odd month or so due to a long distance relationship, add to the butterflies that are crashing around in your stomach. 

“Y/N?” Cooper asks again. 

“I really...don’t know…”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about LD relationships? Do you think Wanda would be up for being in one? Does that mean there will be a part 3 to this story?   
> Who knows!  
> Lol, jokes; I know xD


	10. I Need Your Help - Closed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answer in the comments! <3

Hey hey hey hey hey! *waves* so I need help with a small feature in an upcoming chapter and I thought what better way than for you amazing people to vote on which you prefer! 

All you have to do is answer which of the following you personally prefer in the comments (if you want ‘em all, say so!) and I’ll close the poll at midnight (GMT) tomorrow. 19th August at midnight is when I’ll stop taking votes. It’s also a way I get to spend my boring old birthday with you guys :D 

 

Okay, slight spoiler for the chapter ahead!

 

Which of these do YOU prefer/have?

1) Nipple piercing(s)

2) A tattoo in the general chest area 

3) Both

4) Anything you can think of that will make Wanda want to devour you even more - only stipulation is that it does have to be in the chest/upper torso area - ;) 

 

Comment my lovelies down there *insert emoji here as Archive isn’t showing it, boooo :(*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know time zones will mess this up slightly but coz I’m in the UK I’ll have to go off mine and hope for the best!


	11. The One with the Family Drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for getting involved with the poll in the last chapter! I don't want to say which one got the most votes just because I don't want to give anything away but that doesn't mean you guys can't have a look...;) 
> 
> Admittedly, literally five minutes after I posted it, I realised that some people aren't going to be happy with what option is chosen and I am sorry about that...I will no doubt do another poll in the near future :) 
> 
> Also thank you for the birthday messages! You guys are really sweet <3 
> 
> That's everything from me and my rambling, I'll let you get to the - slightly shorter - chapter! Enjoyyyyyyyyy :D

The picture Cooper drew is proudly placed on the fringe for everyone in the house to see. It touches quite a few of the team members - you even saw Tony shed a tear; not that he’ll admit it, but you know what you saw - especially when Bucky and Peter see it. While Peter blushes bright red and stammers out a ‘thank you’ to your brother (not that he hears, he’s far too enthralled with Fortnight videos on YouTube). 

Bucky just goes completely silent when he spots the figure resembling him, smiling broadly besides Steve. The soldier pats his shoulder. 

“You okay, Buck?” 

“Yeah,” he clears his throat. “Just never thought a kid would add  _ me  _ to their family drawing.” 

You glance up from the kitchen table in time to see Bucky glance at his arm. Your sister sees it, too. She wordlessly gets up, remains of the jam toast she had only recently devoured still stuck around her mouth; and links her hand through his metal one.

“I think your arm is neat.” She tells him. “You’ll always be able to open tricky jars for us!” 

Her comment brings a smile to all of your faces.

“Uncle Bucky?” Lila asks. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Can you and uncle Steve come play with me?” Lila bats her eyelashes. “Pretty please with an ice-cream sundae on top?” 

“What do you say, uncle Steve?” Bucky asks. Steve bends down so he is roughly the same height as her. 

“I say sure thing!” He taps her nose. 

“Yay!” Lila cheers, jumping up and down on the spot. “Uncle Buck, I want a piggyback!” 

Not that she gives him much time to think about it before she launches herself on his back.

“Woh, Lila,” You cover your eyes with your hand. “Easy does it.” 

“Sorry…” Lila pecks Bucky’s head. 

“No worries, doll.” 

He hoists her into a comfier position with his regular arm before carefully using his metal one to support her more. 

“Let’s go!” She says, squeaking when Bucky takes off in a jog with Steve at his side. You can still hear her laughing even when you’re sure they’re out of the house. Your bring your eyes back to your brother and stroke his hair. 

When you meet Peter’s eyes, you give him an awkward smile. It’s just the three of you now in the kitchen - technically two, considering how consumed with his YouTube show your brother is - and you can feel the awkwardness settle over the pair of you. Pursing your lips, you beg your brain to come up with  _ anything  _ to lift the silence; while Peter becomes increasingly more interested with the glass in his hands. You twirl an incredibly soft piece of your hair.

“How do you like being with the team?”

“What’s he watching?”

You cringe when you both talk at the same time while Peter offers you a small, nervous chuckle. 

“You first.” He says.

“Am I answering your question first or reasking mine?” 

“W-whichever you prefer.” 

You shyly tuck the stand of hair you were playing with behind your ear and then point to your brother.

“He’s watching YouTube.” You now point to Peter. “How’re you finding it on the team?” 

Peter takes a sip of his juice. 

“It’s pretty cool. I owe Mister Stark a lot.” 

You frown a little. “What do you mean?” 

“He’s the reason I got into all this.” Peter tells you. “If it wasn’t for him, I’d still be the kid who dresses up in a homemade costume; now I get to use my abilities on a larger scale. It’s pretty cool.”

“You made your own costume?”

“Yeah…” Peter scratches his head. “When I compare the two now, it’s really quite embarrassing.” 

You smile back at him. 

“I bet it isn’t.” 

“Oh, believe me. If I could show you photo proof, I would.” 

“I’ve seen it.”

You turn to look at your brother, who is now smiling at Peter; his headphones resting around his neck. 

“How much of that did you hear?” You ask. 

He shrugs. 

“Only about Peter’s Halloween costume.” Cooper replies. “Not gonna lie, it’s pretty bad.”

“Who showed you?” Peter’s face has flushed red. 

“Uncle Tony.” Cooper says as if it’s completely obvious. “He showed me before.”

“Did anyone else see it?”

“Er,” Cooper thinks. “Near enough everyone. It really cheered auntie Natasha up and Pietro nearly fell over from laughing so hard.”

Peter groans. “Great.”

“Not everyone saw it,” Cooper continues as he stands up from the table and holds is tablet to his chest. “Y/N hasn’t. Nathaniel is a baby and my mom was doing Lila’s hair.” 

“I think Peter is more worried about the whole team seeing the picture, Coop.”

“Oh.” His eyes widen. “Yeah, they’ve all seen it.”

“That’s my life over.” Peter mumbles.

“Now if you two don’t mind, I’ve got some serious binging to watch and I cannot get distracted.” Picking up his juice with his free hand, your brother takes a loud slurp and walks out of the room; presumably heading to his bedroom for some peace and quiet. 

“I’m sure it’s not that bad, Peter.” 

“I’m never gonna live this down.” He looks at you. “You know, one time; Sam pushed a pull door and the team tormented him for  _ weeks.  _ Weeks!”

“I’ll tell my dad —”

“He’s normally the one leading the torture.”

“Oh.”  _ Sounds about right.  _ “I can still try talk to him? Get him to back off?”

“Nah, I’ll be alright,” Peter replies. “Thanks though, Y/N. You’re sweet.”

The conversation fizzles out and you find yourself looking back down at your nearly finished coffee. 

“So,” Peter clears his throat. “Are you excited to come to the facility?” 

You look up so quickly that you very nearly give yourself an injury. 

“What?”

Peter looks at you with an quizzical expression. “In case you haven’t guessed, secrets aren’t kept between the team...Sam practically tripped over himself to tell us.”

“By ‘us’ who do you mean?”

“Everyone bar your dad. And your mom, obviously.”

“My folks won’t let me go; you know that, right?”

From somewhere in the house, you both hear Tony call for Peter. He stands and looks at you. 

“I hope they do. It’d be pretty cool to see you there.” He offers you a small smile before going to find Stark. “If you come, let me know and I’ll show you around. It’s a pretty daunting building at first but trust me; it’s awesome.”

And with a wave, Peter goes on his hunt for Tony, leaving you to dwell on your options, in the seclusion of your own comfort. 

* * *

When Pietro manages to get the oven mitts off from his hands; it’s just a little after one in the afternoon. He ensures that the entire household knows about it.

Everyone is chilling out; some are busy with work related things, others watch TV, while, in your mom’s case, she is battling with Nathaniel into getting him to fall asleep for his afternoon nap.

After watching Sam turn the volume up for his show, you glance at the time on your phone before nudging your dad with your foot. 

“She’s been fighting with him for nearly 45 minutes now, dad. Should we go help?” 

Clint drags his eyes from the show to look at you. 

“You know how she gets,” he replies. “If I went up there now, I’d get a dirty diaper to the face. Or worse.” 

“What could be worse than that?” You ask. 

“Your mom would figure that out.”

You know it’s true.

Ten minutes pass and then the house is at peace. From upstairs, is silence; which can only mean that your mom was successful in getting your baby brother off to sleep for a few hours. 

Your neck is still sore. It twinges every now and then but it feels a lot better than it did when you first woke up with it hurting. Besides, Wanda is very helpful with aiding you when you need it - be it a perfectly placed kiss on the twinge when it hurts a little too much, or making sure your hot water bottle is always replenished, or even getting your siblings to play with you more gently - Wanda always seems to know how to take care of you. And why wouldn’t she? You are her  _ printsessa  _ after all. 

A few moments pass and you hear your mom sneaking down the stairs before she emerges to collapse beside your dad, her clothes askew and hair falling out of the bun she had shoved it in to. Your mom truly resembles a mad woman, and despite looking the way she does - not that Laura fully cares - on her face, she wears a proud smile. It beams at everyone in the room, and even though her eyes droop shut, her smile never fades. Laura is far too impressed with what she had just accomplished.

“It only took me near enough an hour to get him to go for his nap.” Laura says as she rests her head on Clint’s shoulder. He smiles down at her and strokes her hair while she gradually dozes off. 

“You did amazing, babe, as always.” Clint murmurs. “Nap time for you as well?” 

“Mhmm.” She sighs. “I think everyone should have a…” 

You’ve never seen your mom fall asleep so fast and it even catches Clint off guard too; he looks down at her, takes in her sleeping form before rearranging himself on the couch to ensure Laura is comfortable. 

It’s sweet. 

You glance at Wanda, who is sitting beside Natasha with Lila lying on her, to see that she is already looking at you. The two of you stare at one another and when you watch Wanda’s eyes drift down your body to your bare legs, you can’t help but bite your bottom lip; mentally making a note to buy more shorts for Wanda’s pleasure. 

When you meet her eyes again; they’re impossibly dark and are staring directly at your lips. You swallow, letting your bottom lip go and when you lock eyes again; you shoot her a wink with a faint blush over your cheeks. 

Lila looks between the two of you before waving at you and pulling a funny face. You wave back and stick your tongue out, making Lila laugh before she leans up to whisper something into Wanda’s ear. Your girlfriend sniggers down at her and hoists her up on her lap; eyes looking briefly in your direction again. You just smile this time while you arrange the hot water bottle on your neck. 

Two minutes later and someone screams from upstairs. Everyone in the front room jumps; your mom nearly falls flat on her face while you’re sure that you’ve just caused even more damage to your neck. Wanda keeps Lila held close and your dad is the first person to his feet. 

“What was -” Your voice trails off when Pietro comes running downstairs.

“I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it!” He holds his now free hands up for everyone to see. “I told you I would get out of them!” 

There is a beat of silence before, from upstairs, Nathaniel begins to wail. You get to your feet at the same time your mom does and judging by the sheer look your dad is giving Pietro; you’re sure he is the one that is going to give Pietro a run for his money, but it isn’t. Much to your utter disbelief - and majority of everyone else in the room - it’s your mom. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Pietro?”

Wanda slaps her hands over Lila’s ears too late and your baby sister dissolves into laughter. 

The male Maximoff instantly backs off from Laura, bare hands outstretched before him as May dashed up the stairs to try calm your brother down. 

“What did I do?” He looks around at everyone, eyes begging for help. 

“Are you deaf?” You ask.

“I am.” Clint replies with a smirk. You roll your eyes at his awful joke.

“Not you, dad; him!” You now stand next to your mom. “Can’t you hear Nathaniel crying?”

“It’s what babies do...is it not?”

“You have no idea how long it took me to get him off to sleep, Pietro Maximoff.” Laura growls as she advances on him. “And _you_ just woke him up.”

Pietro backs away quickly.

“I’m...I’m sorry!”

“Oh you will be, Maximoff. Come here!”

Your mom makes a dive for Pietro but he moves out of the way and runs into the kitchen; Laura right behind him. There’s a faint cry and then you hear the kitchen door get slammed and you can all faintly hear your mom shouting at Pietro from outside. 

“I better make sure she doesn’t actually kill him…” Clint mutters. Lila shoots off Wanda’s lap and holds her dad’s hand. 

“I wanna come, too.” She says. “I’ve never heard mom swear before!” 

The two of them go after your mom and Pietro, and when you hear Clint yell out “Laura, give him back his shoe!”, you feel someone move to stand next to you. 

Carefully turning your head, you see that it’s Sam who is now standing with you. 

You sigh. “I think that’s the quickest I’ve ever lost a bet.”

“I’ll arrange the paperwork, shall I?” Sam asks with a smug expression. “It’ll be processed within the week no doubt.”

You nudge him with your shoulder. “Only if I can arrange your funeral, because I know both my folks are gonna kill you.”

“We got ourselves a deal, kid.”


	12. The One Where Your Dad Loses Ten Dollars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been debating about posting this chapter early and I’ve finally given in with myself - the next chapter is only half written - but with how crappy my mental health has been over the past few days I wanted to get something up so you’re not waiting forever. 
> 
> I’ve also been accepting on for studying a Masters in my universities Writing School starting in September! If that doesn’t give me the Writing bug, I don’t know what will! 
> 
> Alsooooo; I’ve had another 2 Wanda (and Pietro) based fics - albeit I am struggling to start them, I always struggle with the starting point - but do you guys think I should go ahead with them? One is another Wanda and Reader, the other is a Wanda and Pietro and youngersister!Reader 
> 
> Anyways; enough of my rambling and I’ll hopefully get the next chapter done and dusted soon as! 
> 
> As always, enjoy my lovelies <3

Your mom isn’t annoyed, not in any degree. She is just tired, some could even say exhausted. Completely worn out.

She makes sure that everyone knows this, Steve and Pietro especially, as she stands with Nathaniel and Lila at the front door; overnight bags packed for a couple of nights in a nearby hotel. She kisses Clint on the lips, Lila kisses his cheek and Nathaniel tries his best to copy his sister. Your mom squeezes you in a tight hug and pecks Cooper’s cheek; and after repeating herself for the billionth time, telling your dad and you that there is enough food in the freezer for everyone to eat, she turns and leaves with two of your siblings.

“It’s for the best, dad.” You tell him as he watches her rush to the car. “They need sleep and with loud mouth Maximoff over there, that isn’t going to happen.” 

Pietro hasn’t uttered a single word since his telling off from Laura. He at least, has his shoe back. 

An hour passes and when your dad gets the phone call that they’re all settled in their hotel room, he is quick to order an abundance amount of take out. 

“I thought mom said there was food in the freezer?” Cooper asks and you both follow your dad into the kitchen; where Natasha, Maria, Wanda and Pietro all sit, talking. They look at the three of you as you walk in. 

“You normally complain when mom makes us eat that stuff, Coop.” You reply.

“I’m doing everyone a favour. Trust me.” Your dad says as he opens the freezer door. He picks out two containers and inspects them. “I don’t even know what that is.”

“Is it chocolate ice cream?!” Cooper charges to his dad’s side, eyes sparkling. You stop next to Wanda, placing your arm on her shoulder while she rests her head on your side. 

“I've never seen chocolate ice cream with…is that chicken?” You lean to try and get a better look. Pietro makes a face. 

“I never want to try chocolate ice cream with chicken. That sounds disgusting.” 

“Not even for $10?” You dad asks while he digs around the freezer. “‘Cuz we have chocolate ice cream and chicken...but that all depends on how chicken  _ you _ are.”

Pietro’s eyes narrow at your dad while he laughs to himself.

“Do I smell a challenge?” He asks. Clint places the ice cream on the side and grabs a packet of cooked chicken from the fridge. 

“10 bucks if you eat the entire bowl full.”

“What is it with you guys and making bets?” You ask with a chuckle.

“It makes mundane tasks much more interesting.” Natasha tells you. “Besides, didn’t you and -” 

You frantically shake your head. Natasha instantly stops talking but she has mischief written all over her face. 

“I need some air…” She says, getting to her feet. “Do you three want to come with me?” 

“But I want to watch Pietro eat the gross ice cream…” Maria replies, not moving from her seat. 

“I’ll film it for you, aunt Maria!” Cooper replies, “if he pukes, it’s so going on YouTube.” 

“No it isn’t.” Your dad tells his son as he mixes in torn pieces of chicken into the chocolate ice cream. Wanda stands and slips her hand into yours. You smile at her, closely followed by Natasha as she practically pulls Maria from the room. The four of you head out onto the front porch; the three of them sitting on the bench that is by the wall, leaving you to sit on the ground, facing them like you’re in some odd job interview. 

“So Sam told us about your bet…” Natasha says. 

“We’re all really excited for you to come visit.” Maria adds on. 

“You do know that it’s not going to happen, yeah?” You look at each woman individually. “My dad won’t let it.” 

“Your dad  _ has  _ let it happen.” Natasha replies quickly. “After Sam told all of us, he went and found Clint, alone. He got his blessing and he can’t wait for you to come either.” 

“Really?” 

“Yep.” Maria pops the p. “He’s practically buzzing about it, actually. He’s been dying to bring one of you to the base ever since...well; since, forever.” 

“There’s just one tiny issue.” Wanda adds on. It really is a no brainer. 

“My mom?” 

“You guessed it.” Maria says. “Clint was meant to talk to her tonight about it, but after what happened with Pietro, he backed off.” 

“Oh God, don’t tell me that I’ve got to speak to her.” 

“No, no!” Natasha laughs. “Don’t worry, your dad gets the honours of mentioning it to her. We just wanted to talk to you about it. Are you excited?” 

You nod. “Duh, who wouldn’t be?” 

“That’s our girl.” Maria grins. “If all goes well and the paperwork gets processed in time...you should be able to come in next week sometime, at the earliest.” 

Your eyes widen. “Really?”

“Mhmm.” Natasha replies, “but even though the ‘bet’ stipulated one day...we’re trying to push for a couple of days...or even a week…” 

“One day won’t be enough.” Wanda carries on, “to get the full experience, you’ll need to stay with us for a bit longer.” 

You can’t stop smiling, even though your cheeks are starting to hurt, you really don’t want to. 

“This is incredible!” You squeak. “A whole week?!”

“Hopefully.” Maria says. “If your mom isn’t on board then I’m not sure if it’ll happen but we can only hope, right?” 

Your smile fades ever so slightly. “You mean the woman who has only recently become that much more protective over me?” 

You catch Wanda nibbling on her thumb nail.

“Yeah...we’ve been meaning to ask,” Natasha replies. “What is that about? She practically pushed Wanda and you together, didn’t she?” 

The two of you nod. 

“Literally.” Wanda murmurs. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Laura. If it wasn’t for her, me and Y/N still might not even be together...but I have no clue where this sudden urge to keep us from sleeping in the same room has come from…” 

“Me either.” You add on. “She’s been fine with it for months. It’s completely out of the blue.” 

From inside the house, you can hear Cooper cheering Pietro on. 

“I suppose now you’ve got two nights where you can spend some  _ quality  _ time together.” Natasha looks at you and then at Wanda with a smirk. “I better not hear Y/N’s bed creaking.”

“Oh my God!” You’re mortified. “And on that thoroughly embarrassing note, I’m gonna go do...something...anything to get away from this conversation.” 

You get to your feet and giggle when both Maria and Natasha start to tickle you as you pass them. 

“Put a sock on your door handle tonight!” Maria calls. “Or a tie.”

“Unless they’re using the tie for other means…” Natasha’s voice carries after you inside and not a second after, does Wanda. 

“I swear, those two are like a couple of children!” You raise your voice at the last three words, hearing both women outside snicker before Wanda shuts the door behind her, to a - thankfully - empty room.

“Do you think your dad will let us sleep in your room?” She asks you, nervously picking at her cardigan sleeve. You shrug. 

“Possibly…” You reach out and pull Wanda close. “If he’s all for me coming to where you guys work then he might be more lenient than mom is about us sharing a room…”

Wanda smiles down at you and softly strokes some hair behind your ear. 

“And if he isn’t?”

“Then I will just sneak you into my bed with me.” You lean up and capture Wanda’s lips quickly. “Simple.”

“I never said anything about sharing a bed…”

“That’s fine by me...at least then I don’t have fight you for my covers all night…”

You back up with a grin, Wanda following, eyes set on you and when you hit the end of a sofa, she hooks a finger under your chin and tilts your head up.

“My cheeky girl.” She licks her lips. “Do you think I could borrow you? Just for a second.”

A smile pulls at your lips.

“You don’t have to ask, Wanda.”

“I know. We just have the tendency to be interrupted…”

“Hey, erm, Y/N?” Cooper sheepishly calls.

“...like that.” Wanda sighs. 

You drag your eyes from her to see your brother standing in the kitchen doorway.

“What’s up, Coop?”

“Do you know where mom keeps the mop?”

“Pietro threw up, didn’t he?” You ask, narrowing your eyes. “I knew he would.”

“I’m not allowed to say.” Cooper says. “Although dad is 10 bucks lighter.”

“Dad!” You glance back at Wanda, smiling apologetically at her. “I’ll be two seconds. I promise.”

“No worries.” Wanda replies, kissing your cheek. “Take your time.”

She waits until you see the state of the kitchen; until you are far too distracted with the aftermath of the eating challenge to cast her a glance, before Wanda slips up the stairs and goes into one of the spare bedrooms. 

To no real surprise, Bucky and Steve have kept the room pretty much immaculate. The bed is made, window ajar slightly to allow fresh air in; and Wanda really is tempted to lift up the pillows to see if their pyjamas are folded neatly under them. But she doesn’t. 

She silently opens the wardrobe and pulls out a plain duffle bag. It’s nothing fancy; a simple black bag with straps to go over your shoulders. It’s inconspicuous. Practically invisible. Which is why Wanda chose it. Unzipping the bag, she reaches in and withdraws a square shaped box, tied with an ivory ribbon. 

Wanda smiles fondly as she gazes down at it. “I guess this will have to wait, my baby bird.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bla! That was a faff to upload, it wouldn’t let me scroll down for the life of me!! >.<


	13. The One Where You’re Half Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!! *waves* Sorry about the delay but I've managed to work through my head and I'm literally days away from starting uni again; soooooo, updates should become more frequent again! 
> 
> Enjoy your alone time with Wanda ;) you deserve it! <3

You’re all exceptionally full. In fact, no; you’re too full. A various amount of take out containers are spotted around the front room and while some of the team are still picking at the food, you’re lying horizontally on the sofa; feet over Pietro’s lap while your head rests on Wanda’s thighs. 

“Ugh,” You groan, hugging your stomach. “I think I’m gonna throw up.”

“If you do, do it over Wanda and not me.” Pietro grumbles. He’s eaten too much too yet he’s eyeing up the last slice of pepperoni pizza. You shift into a comfier position, turning on your side with your arms draped out before you, near winding Pietro with your foot. 

“Dad, why did you get so much food?”

Clint roles his head to look at you, a rogue noodle dangling off the side of his mouth. 

“I’m regretting it. So much.” 

Everyone in the room agrees. 

“It’s so good though.” Bucky says. 

“Pietro, if you eat that pizza, you will be sick.” Wanda sighs. 

“Again.” You add. “You’ve already puked once in my house, Maximoff. Please don’t do it again.”

He leans, squishing your feet as he does so in his weak attempt for the last slice of pizza. He drags it closer and only when he’s sort of got a hold of it; do you lash out with your feet and send the slice soaring across the room, near hitting Sam on the head. 

“Y/N!” Pietro slaps your foot. You squeak and kick out again when his fingers accidentally touch a very sensitive point. “Oh you’re ticklish! Wanda you never told me she has ticklish feet!”

“Pietro! Stop!” You practically dive off the sofa in your hurry to get away. He follows, hands grabbing at your feet while you crawl away. “Wanda, make him stop!”

With a sigh, she sticks her leg out, stopping Pietro in his tracks while you scurry behind the couch. 

“Brother, stop.” She says. 

“Spoilsport.” Pietro grumbles. 

Wanda shrugs and takes a sip of her drink.

“If anyone is gonna tickle Y/N, it’s gonna be me.”  

“What?” You pop up from your pathetic hiding spot. “No one gets to tickle Y/N. No one!”

Wanda gets to her feet and you scamper to the stairs, laughing. Only, Pietro is suddenly blocking your path. You try to move out of his way but you move just a fraction too slow and he grabs hold of your wrists; spinning you around so he now has your hands locked against your chest as you helplessly watch as Wanda stalks towards you. 

“Dad!” You giggle. “Help.”

“No chance, kiddo.” 

“Anyone?” You say as you try to free yourself from Pietro again. You get a chorus of “no’s” back and accept your fate once Wanda stands directly in front of you. 

“I hate you.” You say with a grin, watching as her hands make their way towards you. 

“No you don’t.” Wanda replies. 

“Want to know what we call this?” Pietro asks in your ear. 

“What?”

“We call this the Maximoff Takedown.”

They both descend on you; flooring you with ease and while Pietro takes to tickling your feet, Wanda is quick to grab your now freed wrists and goes for your sides. You dissolve into a fit of laughter as you attempt a feeble escape. Neither twin lets you. 

They eventually stop once you start to hiccup and high five when you scowl up at them. 

“You guys are dicks.”

“Oho, you talk to Nathaniel with that mouth?” Pietro says with a smirk. You smack him as you sit up.

“We didn’t take it too far did we?” Wanda asks, a little nervous. 

“No,” You reply. “You didn’t.”

“Good.” She smiles at you and you can’t help but smile back. 

“I’m going for a shower.” You tell her. “Before anyone else can beat me to it.” 

“Don’t be long, okay? I’ll keep your seat for you.”

“Thank you.”

“You two are so loved up, it’s actually knocking me sick.” Pietro says, gagging. Wanda shoves her brother away as you get to your feet and brush yourself down. 

“You’re just jealous.” Wanda replies. 

“No, I’m not. Trust me.” 

Sensing the upcoming argument, you take yourself out of the equation and head upstairs; wanting nothing more than a nice long, hot shower to wash your worries away. 

* * *

After standing in the bathroom for a good five minutes, you decide against the shower altogether. No, a bath sounds far better; especially since you've still got some more of your favourite bubble bath left. Decision made, you rinse the bath out before putting the plug in and start to fill it with luscious hot water. The bubble bath goes in next. You end up using the last of it and put the empty bottle in the sink to be recycled at a later date - that or one of your siblings will find a use for it.

You sit on the floor with your legs crossed and tap away at your cell, absentmindedly scrolling through the same social media apps you normally go on; liking a few posts here and there, sharing others until you grow bored and switch to one of the few games you have on your phone. It isn't anything exciting, you mainly keep for your siblings as a last resort for entertainment when you're out and about, but it does its job and keeps you busy while your bath fills.

You keep looking at it while you play, constantly paranoid that the bath will overflow. Once it's high enough, you stop your game to add in cold water. You're itching to get in. There is nothing you love more than a hot bath with a lovely scented candle and a good book. You get to your feet and dip your fingers into the bathwater, extracting them with a hiss when It scalds you. Too hot, it's still too hot. You leave the bathroom quietly, bare feet padding against the carpet as you make your way to your bedroom. 

The candle you're after sits on your desk, lighter lying next to it and you pick them both up, sniffing the candle as you look around for your book. It's on your second round that you catch sight of it half hidden under your bed; the back cover being the thing to catch your eye. It's an old book, one you've been meaning to read for near enough two years now but for the life of you, you just can't ever find the time to sit down and finish the bloody thing. Not that you have any issues devouring fan fictions, though.  You pause briefly on the way back to the bathroom, the laughter from downstairs filling your ears.

_Yeah,_ you think, _all those amazing stories online have definitely got something to do with it._

When you walk back into the bathroom, it is incredibly steamy. You place your book on the side of the bath - very carefully - and put the now lit candle on the windowsill. As you wipe some of the condensation from the mirror, you swear you hear someone coming up the stairs and pause to listen. 

They don't seem to be coming your way which is a relief. Whoever it is must have gone into one of the bedrooms and you silently thank them. This is your relaxation time. You don't want to be disturbed by anyone, or more specifically: Cooper or Pietro. 

The bath looks perfect. When you dip your hand in, this time the water doesn't burn you. It's just the right temperature.

You dry your hand on your towel before pulling your shirt up and over your head; completely oblivious to the fact that the bathroom door is slowly opening behind you. 

When you drop your top onto the floor, you are about to remove your bra when someone places their hands on your shoulder and whispers into your ear, “Here, let me help you.”

If it hadn't been for Wanda holding you down, you would have for sure hit the ceiling.

“Holy-!”

She is quick to hush you as she tries her hardest to stop herself from laughing. You turn to face her, and while your brain is too busy trying to process the fact that Wanda is currently standing before you in the bathroom, her eyes snap down to your chest as it rises and falls rapidly. 

You’ve never really considered your breasts to be an attractive feature; sure they’re not bad to look at - if you didn’t say so yourself - and they’re a fairly decent size; but you never thought anyone would look at them the way Wanda is. She is almost drooling.

“Hey,” You snap your fingers under nose with a smirk. “My eyes are up here.” 

She deliberately keeps her eyes locked on your chest.

“I know.”

You drag her face to yours, forcing her eyes back up to your own and before you can think yourself out of doing so, you press both of your lips together. It was only meant to be a quick kiss, something to tide the two of you over until you get your next moment alone; but when you feel Wanda's hands grip onto your bare waist; fingers pressing into you almost desperately, that plan flies straight out of the window. 

The pair of you stumble back, you near tripping over the shirt you had precariously thrown not moments before and it makes Wanda inadvertently slam you into the wall opposite. 

You can't help but gasp at the impact, arms flailing out slightly to catch yourself and you send toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste scattering about the room.   


You'll clean the mess up later.

All you can focus on right now are Wanda's lips and her tongue as it invades your mouth.   


"Fuck," Wanda groans as one of your hands tangle in her hair. "Y/N."   


"This really isn't the thing to worry about, but -" You pull away, gasping for air, eyes impossibly dark. "- my bath is getting cold."   


"You know what I have to say about that?" Her fingers slip into the hem of your shorts, yanking you back into her. "Screw the bath. I am sick of our alone time being interrupted."

You stare wordlessly at her, breathing deeply, almost as if you had just finished a run. 

You glance behind her.   


"You didn't lock the door."   


Wanda doesn't reply, only raises her hand silently between the two of you. Without uttering a single word, the tips of her fingers glow red and behind you both, you hear the look in the door turn; sealing the two of you inside. You never mean to stare at her whenever she uses her powers, but you just can't help it. It is so mesmerising.   


"Neither did you." She replies.   


You just shrug and place your arms around her neck.   


"Maybe I did it on purpose..." You scrape your bottom lip between your teeth and look up at her through your eyelashes. "Maybe I wanted you to come in here with me."   


Wanda presses the tips of your noses together.   


"You are a very cheeky girl, my little bird."   


"You love it."   


Without missing a beat, Wanda replies: "You're right; Y/N, I do."   


This time when Wanda kisses you, she very nearly picks you up from the ground. One hand makes its way down to your thigh and yanks it up, manoeuvring it so your leg is now bent at her side and Wanda now nestles in the middle. The other is pushing your back; making you arch into her so that you are now risen slightly on to the ball of your foot. 

Under normal circumstances, you wouldn't feel at all secure in the position that you're currently in -albeit, you would look rather odd, especially if you were solo - but never with Wanda. You know she has you in a strong grip and she will never let you fall.   


Yet there is something missing. A sensation... no; it’s something else but you can't describe it. All you know is that you need something more than just Wanda's lips on your own.   


"P-please," You manage to gasp out before Wanda devours you once more. "I need - I need.."   


"What do you need, sweet girl?" She whispers before pecking your lips. "Tell me."   


"More." Is all you can get out. You take her hand from your back and nervously place it on top of your chest. Your heart is hammering and you're really worried that you've gone a step too far.   


You haven't.   


"I thought you'd never ask,Y/N.”

Wanda gently brings your leg back down and then places her hand on top of your other breast. She squeezes them gently, savouring the noise you make. 

She eyes your face, the side of her lips pulling up into a smile. Wanda looks back down at your chest, fingers now playing with the straps.   


“Do you need me to help you take this off? Or shall we keep it on?” 

Your mouth dries and despite knowing what you want, you're really finding it difficult to find your voice.

“I…”

“Tell me what you want.” Wanda whispers, pushing you further into the wall. “And I'll do it.”

_ Say something! _ _  
_

You nod, near frantically.   


“Yes... take, take it off. Please.”

“Are you sure?” Her eyes are intense.   


“Yes. Yes, I have never been more sure about anything in my life.”

Wanda beams down at you.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."   


She leans down a kisses you, lips firmly pressing onto your own while her hands stroke your shoulders; and only when your eyes flutter shut, does Wanda move you. As always, she does it with the utmost care and gentleness- never once do you feel as if she is rushing you. Everything that you are doing is at your speed. 

When your back now presses into your fluffy towel - when did you move it onto the floor? - you can feel Wanda's body press into yours. She pulls away, ending your kiss too soon, and you open your eyes, ready to recapture her lips once more; but Wanda has different ideas. Her lips press onto the side of your neck, tongue sneaking out to drag along your skin as she slowly moves lower. 

"Oh, fuck." 

She nips at you. "Hush, baby bird. I do not want to get interrupted."   


You swallow thickly and chew at your bottom lip as if your life depended on it. Which, at that moment, you really think it does.   


"Wait," You sit up slightly.  "I thought you were..." Your voice trails off. 

Grinning, Wanda moves back up to your face while she shushes you and captures your lips again. 

"Patience," Wanda breathes. "I will get to your delicious breasts shortly, YIN. May I please enjoy you?"   


No one has ever spoken to you like that before. Ever. Not even your ex 'boyfriend' of 3 months. But, well, that isn't really surprising; there was only one thing he cared about and it wasn't you. Your parents had almost cried in joy when you told them you had dumped him in Target's parking lot.   


You look at Wanda. "Okay."

"Thank you." Wanda's eyes shine and she pushes you back down. "I want to ravish you Y/N Barton. And now, finally, I get to have you all to myself." 

You can't help the fit of giggles that follow Wanda's words. She smiles and sits up on her knees that are either side of your hips. Quietly, she places her forefinger on top of your lips and only when she has your full, undivided attention, does she drag her finger down. It goes from your lip, to your neck and from there, Wanda's finger goes down between your breasts, until it trails off at your hip.   


She easily spots the trail of goosebumps left behind.   


"Come here." You don't move. Wanda's eyes harden slightly. "Now. I won't ask again."   


You obediently do as you’re told and move so you’re now on your knees before her. You’re instantly rewarded with a searing hot kiss that leaves you breathless; and when your eyes flicker open, Wanda is staring adoringly at you.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“You’ve told me like a million times, Wan.” You reply

She taps your nose with her finger.

“And I told you that I would tell you every single day until I die.”    


“Cute.”

Wanda shrugs, “I try.” 

Her touch is like electricity and when her fingers reunite themselves on your shoulders, your whole body jolts.   


"Woh, easy. You okay?"   


You nod, a tiny bit breathlessly.   


"I'm fine."   


"Only if you're sure."   


Wanda hooks her pinky under one of your bra straps, and at an agonisingly slow pace, she pulls it down. She makes sure her thumb is tracing your skin as she goes; nail tracing over a mole you have long since forgotten about, until your bra strap now hangs off your upper arm.   


Your heart is racing. It's thrumming in your chest as Wanda repeats her actions on the other strap; except, this time she kisses a spot where goosebumps have blossomed before carrying on.   


When both straps now hang off your arm, you and Wanda look at each other until she leans forwards and pecks your lips, just once. It's almost as if she knows just how nervous you are. But, despite your nerves, and ignoring the way your stomach is doing back flips, you just know that you really don't want her to stop.   


You shakily exhale.   


Wanda kisses you again. She doesn't pull away like she did before, now holds your reddening face in her hands.   


It's your tongue that sneaks out first and it's met by Wanda's gladly. Soft, plump lips greet each other over and over while you explore each other's mouths. It's a moment that the two of you will cherish for a lifetime.   


You're just thankful you get to share it with Wanda.   


Your eyes open slightly.   


"Keep them shut, little bird." Wanda whispers. "Let me take care of you." 

Your mouth opens to reply yet you aren't able to get any words out, because the second your lips part, Wanda ravages them. She acts almost as if she has been starved of your kiss; like the universe has refused her your lips and it wasn't until that very moment that she was granted permission to have them.   


Wanda holds you close, palms pushing into your back and despite your knees hurting, you stay right where you are, chest pressing tightly into her own as you willingly let Wanda kiss the ever living life out of you. She is everywhere and more, consuming you.   


When you breathe in, it's Wanda's perfume you can smell; in your mouth, she is all you can taste, and when you open your eyes for just a mere fraction of a second, Wanda is all you can see. She grips onto your bottom up with her teeth and drags it to her before letting it promptly go. 

Wanda growls softly, an actual verbal growl that sends something delicious shooting to your stomach as you grip the hair closest to her skull, tightly. You've never felt this...this hot before and you know that if someone was to walk into the bathroom at that exact second, that between the two of you, you would have torn them limb from limb.

Wanda's hands are suddenly on your bra clasp, fingers lightly tracing the fabric along your back, and it's only when you feel her go to unhook it, does your whole body tense up - the bra you're wearing might be the comfiest one you own, but it is also one of your oldest; and the clasp was really become rather tricky to undo - with apprehension. 

Yet Wanda undoes it with ease.   


“I too, have bras like this.” She explains as your undergarment goes slack. You can feel her smiling while she slowly pulls it from your body, and when you hear it fall freely to the floor, do you swallow the excessive amount of saliva in your mouth and let out a trembling breath. 

Something snaps inside Wanda when her fingers stroke your bare, naked back; and before you know it, she’s kissing you more passionately, more fervently. Her arms wrap back around you, pressing you’re bare chest into Wanda as she guides you down to the floor. 

You make a small noise when part of your back doesn’t lie on your towel and the coldness of the bathroom floor hits you. You shuffle awkwardly, until you’re more or less back on your incredibly fluffy towel, and when you carefully peek up at Wanda through your eyelashes, you see that all her attention is on your chest. Your heart beats faster under her dark gaze and after a few seconds of silence, when you’re ready for the ground to swallow you up; you see Wanda take her bottom lip between her teeth, mouth watering. 

“What do we have here, Y/N?” Wanda asks.

You gaze up at her, severely confused. 

“Does your father know about this?” She stretches out a finger and traces the sensitive skin under your left breast, all the while with a smile on her face. She’s intrigued; amused with what it is she is seeing, and it only dawns on you that this is the first time Wanda has ever seen your tattoo - the very thing you had very nearly forgotten about - and you feel a blush cover your entire body. 

“Oh, no.”

“Oh, yes.” Wanda hasn’t taken her eyes off your tattoo. “How long have you had this?”

“I, er,” You clear your throat. “I can’t remember...the whole night is a bit...fuzzy…”

Wanda’s eyes widen slightly.

“Clint Barton’s eldest daughter got herself a tattoo whilst she was drunk?” She asks. “And judging by your sheepish look, I’m safe to assume that he doesn’t know about it, does he?”

You shake your head quietly.

“Please don’t tell him.”

“Why would I?” Wanda’s eyes sparkle. “It can be our secret, little bird.”

You let out a small, breathless chuckle. 

“Does that mean you like it?” You ask her. 

Wanda flashes you a toothy smile before she leans down to plant a gentle and tender kiss directly on your tattoo.

“I’d say it’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, but I’m sad to say that it just falls short of being that. By two places.” 

“What?” 

“Aside from your breathtaking beauty, Y/N; I must admit that there is something in second place. Or rather, two things…” 

You know exactly what part of your body she is talking about and her words - despite the severe level of cheese - bring a smile to your face. 

“May I?” 

“I’m afraid that if you don’t, that in the next couple of seconds I will go positively bonkers.” 

Wanda cups your face and her lips are once more on yours.

Her hands start at your shoulders, fingers pressing into your skin delicately while her tongue slips into your mouth. They smoothly wander down your arms, nails raking along your skin until they find themselves rise back up to your neck. For the briefest of seconds, Wanda’s hands wrap around your neck and she applies the tiniest amount of pressure before quickly releasing you. 

“I adore you, Y/N.” Wanda whispers between kisses. Her fingertips trail over your chest, rising over the swell of your breasts until they reach your partially hardening nipples. When she first touches them, your whole body jerks in response and goosebumps once again pimple along your skin. 

You let out a  shuddering breath, body coiled tight like a spring. 

“P-please.” You echo your earlier plea. “Please, Wanda…”

She presses one of her fingers to your lips. 

“Are you cold, little bird?” she asks you, “you’re shivering.” 

“I honestly can’t even tell anymore…” You reply, gazing into Wanda’s eyes. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. Never.”

Wanda’s hands finally cup your breasts, holding them firmly in her hands.

“I’m sorry they’re not bigger.”

“They’re perfect. Perfect little mounds.” Wanda replies, kissing your reply out of your mouth. “You’re perfect.” 

With a soft push, she moves you back down to the bathroom floor; body pressing into your own. Her hands momentarily leave your breasts and you find yourself missing them almost immediately, but when she tilts your head to the side and begins to trial kisses from your mouth, to your cheek and then along the side of your neck, you swear that you see stars. 

Wanda dips down to your shoulder, nibbles at the skin there before moving back up to your neck to brand you countless of times. Her first bite stings. Wanda’s teeth dig into your neck a little too harshly and despite hissing in pain, your hips buckle when she soothes the sore skin with her tongue.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, pecking your neck. Her thumb on her right rand moves to stroke at your neck. “Shit, I think I’ve left a mark.”

You turn your head to look at her. “Keep going. Please.”

“Yeah? My little bird wants to be marked?”

You nod, a little whine breaking free from your lips. 

“Who am I to deny you anything?”

Wanda’s lips re-attach themselves to the other side of your neck and she keenly gets to work, biting and sucking at your neck. Your hands worm their way under her shirt and you start to drag your nails down her back. You know you’re leaving angry red marks but you don’t care. Wanda’s marking you as her own; you’re marking her as your own. 

When she moves from one side of your neck, she goes to the other and thoroughly devours it; taking in every moan and whimper that you make as a result of her sinful mouth. Nothing has ever felt this good before. 

Wanda moves again, trailing the side of your face with kisses until she reaches your chin and moved downwards; using a mix of her lips and tongue to graze over you until she reaches the valley between your breasts. 

You’re practically panting by the time she takes one of your nipples into her mouth. 

Your eyes shut incredibly quickly as Wanda sucks it with earnest, tongue sneaking out to flick at a slow and torturous pace; pebbling your nipple until it hardens on her tongue. You force yourself to try and stay quiet, biting your lip so fiercely that you’re sure you’re going to draw blood. 

Wanda let’s you go with a wet  _ pop! _ and moves onto your other nipple and gives it the exact same treatment; except this time, she adds teeth. She bites down with little to no warning and you have to physically slap a hand over your mouth to muffle your loud moan. 

You can feel her watching you with a smug expression. Her eyes move from your face and down to your bare legs.

“You and these  _ fucking  _ shorts. They will be the death of me.” Wanda growls. “Wanna know why?” 

You shudder when she kisses your lower stomach. 

“Why?” You whisper, fully knowing the answer. You just want to hear the filthy words come from Wanda’s mouth. 

“They’re so short, Y/N.” Wanda kisses your belly button. “They don’t leave much to the imagination and whenever you bend over... _ blyad... _ you’re such a tease. Flaunting off those sexy legs every day. You know exactly what you’re doing, don’t you? You are determined to kill me off.” 

You try your best not to smile. “You caught me. Busted.” 

“Hmm. I knew it.” 

Wanda’s fingers tickle your sides and she sends you off on a giggling spree while her fingers work their way back up your body. Wanda rises too and easily keeps you pinned down until she lies back over you and connects your lips once more. The kiss is deep, almost pornographic. 

You move without thinking. One second you’re on the bathroom floor, lying under Wanda; and the next you’re on top of her, legs either side of hers with your arms wrapped around her neck. She sits up easily enough, carefully manoeuvring you so you’re seated comfortably on her lap. 

“This might be my favourite position.” Wanda mumbles against your lips. “Topless and on my lap. Looks like my birthday wish came true.” 

You slap her arm with a snort. 

“You did not wish for this, Maximoff. Shut up.” 

Wanda shrugs and drags her nails down your back. You arch into her with a small gasp. 

“Maybe I did. Maybe I did not. You, my  _ printsessa,  _ will never know.” 

You stroke her hair, twirling a long strand around your finger. 

“You’re such an ass.” 

“I know.” 

You stick your tongue out at her and Wanda moves quickly to capture it with her mouth, sucking on it greedily, head bobbing up and down as she tries her best to have it all. The slurping noises should grotesque you. They don’t.

Wanda wants to consume you and you will gladly let it happen. 

By the time her lips move back to your neck, your knickers feel very damp. Your eyes flutter shut when Wanda nibbles at your skin, hips moving at their own accord to chase the extraordinary feeling you get when you feel her shift under you. 

“Good girl,” she praises. While one of her hands stay on the side of your neck to keep you in place, the other one moves down to squeeze your ass. “Peachy.” 

You giggle into her head, only to freeze completely when you hear someone coming up the stairs. Wanda, thankfully, shows you mercy and stops attacking your neck to listen for where the footsteps go. To your utter horror, they stop right outside the locked door.

“Y/N, you doing okay?” It’s your dad. Fuck. 

“Y-yeah!” You silently laugh. “Does someone need the toilet?” 

“No, we’re thinking of watching a film. Wanna join us?” 

You squeak when Wanda sucks at your neck. 

“Sure! I…” You pry your girlfriend from you. “I’ll be right down.” 

Your dad doesn’t reply for a few moments and you think he’s already gone back downstairs. 

“Have you seen Wanda?” He asks. “She came up a bit ago but I don’t know where she went.” 

You lock eyes with Wanda, the both of you grinning.

“No. I haven’t seen her dad.” You reply back before planting a kiss to her shoulder. “Give me fifteen? I won’t be long.” 

“No worries, sweetheart.” 

Both you and Wanda don’t move until you’re sure your dad has left. 

“I take it we have to stop now.” She says sadly. You can only nod. 

“I’m afraid so.” You reply, looking at Wanda. Only, her eyes are no longer looking at your face; and you clear your throat, tilting her face back up. “My eyes are up here, Wanda.”

“Would you believe me if I said I was admiring your tattoo?”

“No.”

“Because I love it.” Wanda carries on. 

“I know.”

“And the plus side with seeing your tattoo is that I get to see your chest. They’re awfully distracting.”

“Pass me my bra then so I can put the distractions away.” 

“Do I have to?” 

“If you don’t then I really doubt we’re going to get out of the bathroom…” 

“That is very true.” Wanda says with a sigh. “I long for the night where we are alone.” 

You kiss the tip of her nose while she taps around for your bra. 

“Me too.” 

Wanda helps you redress and once you’re fully clothed, she presses her lips to your forehead. 

“I will meet you downstairs, my little bird.” 

“I won’t be long.” You tell her. “Save me my seat?” 

“Of course.” 

You kiss once more, both holding onto one another; neither wanting the moment to end. You reluctantly pull away first. Wanda’s thumbs trace your cheek bones before she moves away to the bathroom door. Her eyes rake over your body, lingering on your chest and bare legs until she forces herself to quietly sneak out of the room. 

You really can’t believe that happened. Wanda has seen you topless and not only that, she adores your chest. Glancing down at your ladies, you spot a mark half concealed by your bra. 

“Mother fuck -” You look in the mirror now and blanch. Your neck is covered in hickeys. Some are small, others are larger but there is no denying what the two of you have been up to. When you wanted her to mark you, you didn’t think she would do it to this extent. 

The bath, unfortunately, has been forgotten. When you dip your hand into it to drain the tub, the water is barely lukewarm. What a waste. You’ll perhaps run a fresh one later on, or just settle for a quick shower; to try and somehow relax after your time with Wanda. But you know you won’t. You’ll more than likely head to your bedroom to do a Google search on the best methods on hiding hickeys as quick as possible, so your dad and the team don’t find out.

Although, it’s isn’t Clint that you’re worried about - as a man who constantly claims that ‘he never misses a thing’, he is surprisingly unobservant. You might even get away with wearing scarves for the next few weeks by just complaining that you’re cold - it’s the team. 

The second one of them sees anything close to resembling a hickey on your neck, you will not hear the end of it for weeks. It will irk you to no end, yet you really don’t care. The precious moment you and Wanda had just shared was well and truly magical. 

Even if she has branded you excessively.

It is something that you will never forget for the rest of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life <3 Should I bump up the rating on this now things are starting to...heat up?


	14. The One Where You’re Allowed to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* helloooooooo <3 
> 
> This is a little shorter than the others but more is coming, I promise! Uni has just been -- yeah, wow; I've had so much work to do! >.<
> 
> Honestly if I could hug every single one of you, I fucking would. You guys are amazing!!!!!

“I got into NYU, Y/N! NY - freaking - U!”

Ah, the inevitable calls from your friends as they excitedly freak out over getting into their university choices. You’re happy for them - rightly so; everyone has worked their butts off - but the ugly pang of jealousy that you get as your friend screams down the phone, and near bursts your eardrum in the process, is there and it is really hard to ignore. 

“That’s great. I knew you’d do it!” 

“The acceptance letter came in a small envelope too. It really caught me off guard, y’know?” 

“They’re trying to keep us all on our toes.” 

“Crafty bastards.” You hear her use another swear word under her breath. “Nathaniel isn’t around, is he?” 

“Nope,” You pop the p. “He’s not. Feel free to swear to your heart’s content.” 

“Jeez, thank fuck for that.” She replies. “It’s so hard to not swear around him, dude. How do you manage it?” 

You let out a small laugh as the front door opens behind you, catching your attention. You half expect it to be your dad, but when you turn, you see that Steve and Sam are now standing outside with you; and, despite waving at them, neither seem to notice. They’re far too invested in whatever it is they’re talking about.

“Y/N, you there?”

“...sorry...yeah.” You scratch the back of your neck. “Years of practice I guess.” 

“How is everyone? I miss you.” 

“We miss you too.” You reply, leaning on the white fence that faces the American flag. You silently watch it flutter in the wind for a second. “Things have been hectic for a bit; Nate’s got the pox.” 

“Oh no, not the dreaded pox!” 

“Mmm. He’s still pretty chipper though.” Your phone beeps at you. “Hey, my mom’s trying to get through; I’ll text you later okay?” 

“‘kay!” 

“Y/N, for the love of God, do not answer that phone!” Sam says as you say your goodbyes. You choose to ignore him, shoving the man away when he attempts to grab the phone from your hand.

“Congratulations again, super proud!” You click off the call and throw Sam a glare. “Do you mind?”

The phone is gone from your hand a second later and you can only watch in slight bewilderment as Steve frantically hangs up on your mom. 

“You wanna tell me why you just did that? Or…” 

“Promise us you won’t get mad.” Sam says. 

You grind your teeth. “Just. Tell. Me.” 

“Cooper might have let it slip…” Sam very skilfully dodges your hand as it goes for his chest. “And that phone call was pretty much a death sentence. For all of us.”

“What the hell are you going on about?” You try for your phone again but fail epically. 

Curse Steve’s height. 

“Laura knows about the bet.” Sam says.

“Cooper was talking to her in the front room and he accidentally mentioned it.” Steve continues. “And when she questioned him...he then told her that you were gonna come with us.” 

“That kid always crumbles when mom questions him.” You sigh. “Damn. What’re we going to do? I can’t keep dodging her calls, I’ll be dead before I even get into college.” 

“You’re dad will handle her.” Sam explains. 

“How? She’ll be back in a few days and then what?” 

“Well that is kind of why we came out here to talk to you…” Steve says. “We’re leaving tomorrow and want you to come with us.” 

Your eyes nearly bulge out of your head. So soon? 

“But...my mom…” 

“Like Sam said, your dad will deal with her. We only needed one of your parents’ approval and Clint has given his.” Steve says, “so what do you say, kid? Think you’re ready to come see the base?” 

Your mouth has gone very dry yet you find your lips quirking into a smile. 

“We leave tomorrow?” You ask, dumbfounded. 

“We do.” Sam grins. “You’ll be with us for a whole week. Sure you can handle that?” 

It’s too good to be true. 

You let out a laugh and jump to wrap your arms around Steve’s neck, planting a kiss on his cheek before hugging him as tightly as you can. Sam gets the exact same treatment, the stubble on his cheeks scratching at your lips. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually coming with you!” You squeak. “Holy -- Oh God, I better get packing!” 

Sam pats your back. “That would be smart.” 

You release him and run to the front door. 

“Wait...what do I even need to pack?” You ask, turning back to them.

“The ladies will help in that department.” Steve says. “Go on, they’re waiting for you.” 

“Thanks you two.” You grin at them before opening the door to the house. From inside, they can hear you let out a laugh and a small scream of excitement before your loud footsteps thud upstairs.. 

“Gonna be a weird week.” Steve mutters.

“It’s going to be an interesting one.” Sam replies while the duo walk into the house; shutting the door softly behind them. 

* * *

When you get back to your bedroom with suitcase in tow, Wanda is sprawled out on your bed, reading one of your magazines. She looks up briefly as you enter the room, only to lick the tip of her finger to turn to the next page. You roll your eyes.

Natasha and Maria are going through your wardrobe, bickering to themselves about what needs to be packed and what doesn’t. 

“Maria, she doesn’t need twelve pairs of sweatpants! I don’t even think she owns twelve pairs.”

“Don’t even think I own a any...” You tell them while you set the suitcase in the middle of your room. Maria holds up a single pair and you swear you haven’t seen them since high school. 

“Where the hell did you dig those out from?” 

“The depths of your wardrobe, Y/N. They were covered in cobwebs.” 

“Don’t lie, they were not.” You laugh, trying to swat Maria as you make your way to Wanda. 

“They practically were, Y/N/N.” Natasha adds in. 

You plop down on the bed beside Wanda, leaning back so your elbows rest on her sides as you casually Maria and Natasha rifle through your clothes. It doesn’t take them long to come to the conclusion that the majority of things you own, really aren’t fit for your week away in the base. They turn to you ten minutes later and you can’t help but notice the  _ to pack  _ pile is noticeably smaller than the  _ don’t pack  _ pile. You scratch your head.

“I don’t have much to pack, do I…” 

Wanda looks away from the magazine to gaze down at the floor. 

“Babe…” She draws out the first vowel. “How...what…” 

“I’m not big on buying new clothes.” You mutter. “The clothes I have work  _ and _ fit perfectly fine.” 

No sooner have the words come from your mouth, do you know where this conversation is going. 

“No.” You groan. “No. We are not going shopping!”

“Too late.” Wanda mutters with a sigh, going back to her magazine. “They have decided, babe.” 

You watch as Maria and Natasha glance at one another, grinning; before saying in chorus: “Shopping trip!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alsooooooo, I've started a Ko-fi page, if anyone wants to help a gurl out, click [this link](https://ko-fi.com/spiderbites) :D <3
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr at widowbitessting (The Avengers, Baby!) if you wanna pop up and chat :)


End file.
